Birthday Bash
by Fire of Snow
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Destiny.' It's Starfire's Birthday. Titans must fight off Slade and his huge army. Many surprises in this story! Rob&Star, BB&Rae, Cy&Bee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you, StarSoSweet for the wonderful compliment on my finished story 'Destiny'. I really appreciate it a lot! 

**Warning: **This is a sequel to 'Destiny'. Plz enjoy!

**Chapter 1 **

**Birthday!**

It was the day before Starfire's birthday. She had forgotten that tomorrow was her birthday. **A/N I'm not going to tell you the exact date to Starfire's birthday because I don't want to be messing with the show's background like who's birthday is when. In other words I don't want the producers of Teen Titans filing a lawsuit against me. I'm sorry. I know I should be finishing my other story but well… My birthday is August 22. **

Starfire was in her room wondering sadly, "Why do my friends keep going somewhere without me? Do they dislike me? If they do, then what did I do? Why hasn't Robin been speaking to me?" Starfire sighed as she sat up in bed. She looked out the window sadly. Starfire got up and walked out of her room. When Starfire entered to common room she heard.

"Cyborg hide now!" cried Beast Boy as he and Cyborg ran in the kitchen with a two boxes in Cyborg's hands. Raven shook her head and continued reading her book. Starfire sighed and walked sadly over to Raven and sat on the sofa next to her friend.

"Raven, why are friends Beast Boy and Cyborg running away from me?" asked Starfire sadly as she looked at the ground. Raven looked towards the kitchen. Raven saw Beast Boy giving the 'I'll cut your head off if you tell,' motion with his finger.

"Uh….. Beast Boy has diarrhea and Cyborg has...the flu suddenly," replied Raven as she looked down at her book.

"Oh, will they be all right? Should I assist them?" asked Starfire with a strong hint of worry in her voice.

"Nope, I'm sure they'll handle it by themselves," replied Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Okay, then have you seen Robin?" asked Starfire worriedly as she looked at Raven eagerly for the answer.

"_Oh yeah, boy blunder is still at the store looking for Star's gift. I can't believe he hasn't found anything yet," _thought Raven as she smiled with amusement.

"Robin is... I don't know where he is at. Maybe Cyborg knows," replied Raven in her monotone voice as she closed her book. Raven had to keep her self from smiling broadly. Starfire flew eagerly towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, friend Raven!" cried Starfire happily as she flew into the kitchen. Cyborg shoved the box in Beast Boy's hand as Beast Boy ran over to Raven.

"Cyborg where is Robin?" asked Starfire eagerly.

"_Oh crap! Oh crap! What do I say! Uh err… I got it!" _thought Cyborg as he turned to face Starfire.

"Robin is...I don't know," replied Cyborg as he ran over to Beast Boy and grabbed one of the boxes out of his hands and ran to his room. Starfire just stood there shocked and hurt for a moment.

"So Raven how did I do?" whispered Beast Boy flirtingly as he sat down next to Raven.

"You could have tried to make up something but, other than that you did fine," whispered Raven happily as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Friend Beast Boy where is Robin?" asked Starfire eagerly with a strong hint of hurt in her voice. Beast Boy looked helplessly at Raven. Raven lifted her head off of Beast Boy's shoulder. **A/N Beast Boy and Raven are dating. Robin and Starfire are dating.**

"_Oh Robin is...What do I say! DUDE! I give up! No wait, I got it!" _thought Beast Boy happily and nervously as he looked at Starfire's eager eyes then he looked at Raven and took a deep breath.

"Uh Star, I don't know where he could be. Maybe he is in his room," said Beast Boy in his normal hopeful voice.

"Thank you friend!" cried Starfire as she flew towards Robin's room. On the way there she saw Cyborg run back to his room. Starfire sighed sadly. She felt like she could just cry. Starfire knocked on Robin's door. There was no answer. Starfire opened the door. Starfire noticed Robin's room was empty. She walked inside and found his work research papers on Slade.

"Oh Robin, where have you gone?" asked Starfire gently as she felt hurt and alone by her friends attitudes towards her. Now it seemed to Starfire even Robin now abandoned her. Starfire curled up in a little ball on Robin's bed and cried hard.

**Meanwhile with BB, Rae, and Cy **

"Do you think Starfire remembers her birthday tomorrow?" asked Beast Boy nervously as he sat next to Raven on the sofa. Cyborg entered the common room.

"I don't think she did," replied Raven as she looked at Cyborg who just entered the room.

"Okay I got the cake ready in the fridge," said Cyborg as he sat down next to Beast Boy.

"I got my present wrapped up," replied Beast Boy nervously as he kept looking at the door expecting to see Starfire burst through the doors.

"Me too dude," replied Cyborg eagerly as he and Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Ditto," replied Raven in her monotone voice.

"Okay now we need is Robin's present for Star and we're set," replied Cyborg as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Robin isn't back yet?" asked Beast Boy in amazement.

"Yep," replied Raven as she pulled out her book from the common room table and started reading.

"Dude last time we were at the store with Robin looking for Star's gift, he took 2 hours and still hadn't found anything," said Cyborg as he flipped through the channels. Then Robin opened came through the front doors. Robin had a small gift in his hand. The gift was a little bigger than an ice cube. **A/N I'm sure most of you people out there know what it could be. **The present was nicely wrapped.

"So you've finally got it?" asked Raven in her usual monotone voice as she eyed the gift suspiciously. She smirked. Raven knew what it was just by looking at the shape of the gift.

"Err...Yeah I do I hope she likes it," said Robin nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, excitedly and embarrassedly. He put the gift in his pocket. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven smirked.

"So Robin you'll finally going to ask her?" teased Cyborg as and Beast Boy punched Robin's shoulders playfully.

"I err...don't know what you're talking about," lied Robin nervously as he blushed slightly.

"Yes you do dude!" laughed Beast Boy as he sat back next to Raven to the sofa.

"Any way, who's all invited to Star's party," asked Robin changing the subject almost too fast.

"I'll get the list," replied Raven in her usual monotone voice as she got up and walked over towards the kitchen.

"So BB, what did you get Star?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm telling dude!" said Beast Boy. Then Raven returned in the room with the list.

Raven sat down on the sofa as she read the long list of people

**Bumble Bee**

**Speedy**

**Nos**

**Menos**

**Aqualad**

"That's not long!" interrupted Beast Boy

"We didn't invite anyone yet. The list is only ideas incase we did decide to invite anyone," replied Robin.

"Oh," replied Beast Boy sadly.

"Oh yeah, Starfire was looking for you, Robin. She looked very sad," said Raven in a concerned voice.

"I'll talk to her," replied Robin in a concerned voice as he walked out of the common room. Robin passed his room and he saw the door was wide open. Robin walked backwards to see who or what was in his room. He ran inside when he saw Starfire curled up on his bed. He could hear her sobbing on his bed. Robin sat on his bed.

"Starfire? Are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Robin worriedly as he put his hand on her shoulder. Starfire looked up and saw Robin looking at her concerned.

"ROBIN!" cried Starfire happily as she hugged Robin lovingly. Robin hugged her back.

She buried her head in his chest.

"Robin, I don't think the team really cares about me that much anymore," Starfire said sadly as she kept her head buried into Robin's chest.

"Star, the team cares about you. I care about you. I love you remember?" said Robin gently as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I thought you abandoned me because the others wouldn't tell me exactly where you were and they would hide from me except Raven," replied Starfire softly.

"Starfire, I didn't leave you or the team. I was at the store, getting food because the fridge was empty," replied Robin lovingly. Starfire looked up at Robin her eyes shining with happiness.

"Really? Then why did my friends hide from me and lie about it?" asked Starfire suspiciously.

"_Shoot, I don't know if I should tell her or not. I'm dead if she finds out that I'm lying," _thought Robin regretfully.

"I'm not sure why they acted like that," replied Robin trying to make himself sound more sincere than what he was making it out to be.

"I shall ask them then," smiled Starfire as she hugged Robin and then sat up on his bed and looked into his masked eyes. Robin and Starfire leaned in for a kiss. Robin kissed Starfire. Starfire hugged Robin while they kissed. Robin hugged her back too. Then they broke apart. Robin looked at his clock; it read 10:00 p.m.

"Robin I am going to bed," said Starfire as she yawned. Robin kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay Star," said Robin as he smiled at Starfire as she left his room. Robin changed into shorts and a tee shit and crawled into bed.

"Happy Birthday Starfire," yawned Robin to himself as he fell asleep.

How was chapter 1? Chapter 2 is coming up soon. I wrote this story because my birthday is August 22. - I would love reviews! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee! -

Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot!

**Warning: If you haven't read 'Destiny' then I suggest you read it first because the relationship between Robin and Starfire wouldn't be so close neither would Beast Boy and Raven. I thought I'd tell ya. Yesterday was my Birthday! Yes! -**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Birthday! **

Starfire woke up to someone knocking on her door. She got up out of bed and opened the door. She saw Robin standing there with a red handkerchief in his hand.

"Robin, why do you have a hand of kerchief in your hands?" asked Starfire curiously as she looked into his masked eyes.

"The Titans and I have a surprise in the common room waiting for you. They want you to be blind folded until we get their," explained Robin happily and nervously as he smiled affectionately.

"Oh Robin! Really! I can't wait!" cried Starfire eagerly as she let Robin blind fold her.

**Meanwhile**

"How old do you think Starfire is?" asked Beast Boy happily as he turned into a green kitten and curled up on Raven's lap and purred very loudly. Raven stroked Beast Boy affectionately. Cyborg got up off the sofa and set the cake on the table. The cake was vanilla with strawberry icing.

"Beast Boy, I read Starfire's mind. she doesn't know it's her birthday. She thinks she is 17 and will turned 18 on her next birthday," replied Raven lovingly and she scratched Beast Boy behind his ears. He rubbed his head very affectionately on Raven's arm.

"So Star's turning 17?" asked Cyborg as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to Raven.

"No, she's turning 18. Now let's be quiet! I hear them coming," whispered Raven impatiently. Beast Boy morphed back into a human as soon as he jumped off her lap. He ducked behind the counter. Starfire and Robin walked into the kitchen/common room. Everyone held their breaths. Robin let got of Starfire's hand gently as he untied the blindfold. Starfire smiled broadly. Robin dropped the blind fold.

"Happy birthday Starfire!" cried everyone happily. Starfire was too shocked and happy to speak. Her eyes were shining with tears. Everyone smiled, including Raven.

"Friends, I don't know what to say! Thank you so much! I cannot believe I would have forgotten my own day of birth!" cried Starfire as she turned to Robin and hugged him affectionately.

"We have to eat breakfast first!" said Raven to Beast Boy who was about to cut the cake.

"Okay," sighed Beast Boy sadly as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a waffle iron.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" cried Beast Boy as he glanced at Raven.

"No thanks. I'll settle for ham and eggs," replied Robin happily.

"I'll have some bacon and eggs" said Cyborg.

"I'll have some tofu waffles," said Raven happily. Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"I'll have some eggs and ham," said Starfire happily as she sat down next to Robin and enjoyed her breakfast. Cyborg sat next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy sat next to Raven. Raven sat next to Starfire. Cyborg sat next to Robin. When the Titans finished breakfast, Beast Boy drooled over the cake. Then the alarm went off.

"Awe man!" cried Beast Boy as Raven literally dragged him out of the tower to join the rest of the Titans.

Starfire carried Robin, Beast Boy carried Cyborg and Raven helped her self. When the Titans got there they saw Dr. Light robbing a bank volt.

"I'll handle it," said Raven as she screamed, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Then Dr. Light cowered under Raven's dark energy. **A/N she attacked Dr. Light like she did in the same episode where Beast Boy and Cyborg enter her mind. I can't remember what the show is called. **

The titans just stood there watching until Raven got down with job. The police arrived to take Dr. Light to jail.

"We should've just sent Raven out to take him down," teased Cyborg.

"Ha, ha very funny," replied Raven sarcastically.

"Don't even joke like that Cy!" said Beast Boy angrily as he turned into an eagle and carried Cyborg back to the tower. Starfire carried Robin back to the tower. Raven flew back to the tower.

**...Back At the Tower...**

The Titans sat around the table.

"Is there soy milk in the cake? Any tofu substances?" asked Beast Boy as he eyed Cyborg and the cake suspiciously.

"Uh Beast Boy? I wanna eat not vomit!" said Cyborg angrily as he cut the cake.

"Should Starfire open her presents first or last?" questioned Robin.

"It doesn't really matter to me friends," replied Starfire sincerely as she smiled.

"How about first," suggested Beast Boy eagerly as he pulled his gift out his pocket.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to eat the non tofu cake," stated Cyborg.

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat animals that I turn into," argued Beast Boy angrily and defensively.

"Let's not ruin today," interrupted Robin with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"How about we vote on it?" suggested Raven.

"Sure," everyone said in unison.

"Okay we'll vote on it. We'll write what we think. Starfire can tally the votes," said Robin in his leader voice.

"Okay," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Ditto," said Beast Boy in his normal voice.

"Sure," said Cyborg in his normal voice.

"That sounds fine. But I would feel better if you tallied the votes," said Starfire happily to Robin.

"Sure I'll tally the results," replied Robin as he gave Starfire an affectionate smile. Soon everyone sat back at the table with a piece of paper and pencil or pen. 3 minutes later…

"I'm done dude," said Beast Boy as he got up and handed the vote face down to Robin and walked over to the TV.

"Me too," said Raven in her monotone voice as stood up, handed the vote back to Robin and levitated towards Beast Boy. She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ditto," said Cyborg as he got up out of his seat put the paper next to Robin's paper face down. Cyborg bent over to Robin's ear and whispered something that only Robin could hear. He turned deep red, glared at Cyborg and scowled at his paper. Cyborg snickered and walked over to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Robin I am done with the voting," said Starfire as she kissed Robin on his cheek. Robin blushed hard when he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy turn around and gave Robin the 'Robin loves Starfire' mocking smile on their faces. Raven just glanced and leaned her head affectionately on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"_Beast Boy is the one to talk! He and Raven are dating," _thought Robin angrily as he returned the kiss. Starfire blushed slightly when she noticed Beast Boy and Cyborg staring. Robin finished his vote and piled in on top of the others.

"Everyone ready?" asked Robin nervously as held up the first vote.

"Yeah sure," they all said in unison as they got up off the sofa and stood around Robin. Robin read the first vote:

**I would have to say open presents and cake last. I for one am NOT going to eat my own kind! Oh yeah, if Cyborg baked it, it's probably filled with meat. Lol. **

**-BB**

"Okay my cake would not be filled with meat!" fumed Cyborg. Cyborg frown lighten when he saw Robin's threatening glare glance.

"Just get on with it," groaned Raven impatiently.

Robin read the second vote:

**I would have to say cake first. I'll wait for the presents. **

**-Robin**

Beast Boy looked shocked for a moment. Robin read the third vote:

**Let's eat first! I wouldn't want to miss Robin's gift man. I'm starving anyway.**

**-Cy**

Robin gave Cyborg a threaten glare while Beast Boy frowned at the eat first part. Starfire looked confused.

Robin read the fourth vote:

**I would rather open presents first. I am more eager to open my gifts. The cake can wait.**

**Sincerely, **

**Starfire**

Robin looked very nervous when he read Starfire's vote. Robin read the fifth vote:

**I'll have to say eat first. I think the presents will be a huge surprise. So best would have to be last.**

**-Raven**

"It has been decided cake first presents last," said Robin eagerly and nervously. Beast Boy frowned while he sat down and ate the cake with the rest of the Titans. Then it was finally time for the presents. Starfire sat down on the sofa with the small pile of gifts. Robin sat next to her. Raven sat next to Starfire. Beast Boy sat next to Raven. Cyborg sat next to Beast Boy.

"Who's first?" asked Robin nervously.

"I'll choose Cyborg's," replied Starfire eagerly. Cyborg handed his gift down to Starfire. Starfire eagerly unwrapped her gift. She got was a movie. The movie was called 'Little House on The Prairie.' Everyone stared at Cyborg for a long while.

"It was only movie I thought Star would like," said Cyborg defensively.

"I love it! Thank you friend Cyborg!" said Starfire sincerely.

"I'll choose Raven's," said Starfire happily as Raven handed Starfire her gift. Starfire tore open the gift. The present was a book. The book was called 'Around the World in 80 Days.'

"Thanks Raven!" said Starfire happily.

"Beast Boy's please," asked Starfire eagerly as Beast Boy handed the gift to Starfire. Starfire tore open the gift. The gift was a picture of the titans enjoying themselves on the sofa.

"Thank you friend Beast Boy," said Starfire sincerely as she beamed at the picture.

"Robin?" asked Starfire her eyes were shining. Robin was now extremely nervous. He handed to gift to Starfire. She opened the gift. The gift was a wedding ring. Robin got on one knee.

"Will you uh marry me?" asked Robin nervously as he blushed hard. Starfire was breathless for a moment.

"Oh Robin! Yes I shall!" cried Starfire happily as she hugged the nervous and embarrassed boy wonder.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming up very soon. Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing!Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday!- I would have updated on my birthday but I was very busy. I had a wonderful birthday. Everyone who reviewed made it even better! StarSoSweet, you are a great writer! You just need to see the scene in your head and try to make your readers see it too. Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! - Thankyou again friend! -

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Raven!

Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday!  I really appreciate it a lot! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 3**

**A Day to Remember**

"BB I was right! You owe me $50.00 man!" exclaimed Cyborg happily.

"We didn't bet on it dude, I thought the same thing anyway dude! Besides Raven and I have an announcement so we thought we'd save it for today!" smiled Beast Boy as he held Raven's hand in his as they stood up in front of the Titans. Robin and Starfire stopped hugging each other and looked at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Friends what is your announcement about?" asked Starfire happily.

"Yeah err...what is it?" asked Robin awkwardly and embarrassedly as he looked at the ground. Beast Boy smiled and so did Raven.

"We're engaged," said Beast Boy and Raven happily in unison. Raven showed her ring finger. It was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Glorious news!" cried Starfire happily as she hugged Raven and then Beast Boy.

"Wow BB," said Cyborg clearly shocked.

"Cool," said Robin in a very surprised voice.

"When is the wedding?" asked Robin and Starfire in unison. Raven and Beast Boy exchanged nervous glances.

"We haven't decided yet," replied Beast Boy calmly as he took Raven's hand in his and sat back down on the sofa.

"I guess I should have known weddings would happen sooner or later," shrugged Cyborg.

"Robin when may we have our wedding?" asked Starfire happily as she affectionately leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Star, could we discus this in private?" asked Robin awkwardly and embarrassedly as he blushed very hard. Cyborg snickered. Beast Boy was smiling and so did Raven. But they said nothing.

"It's 8:00p.m. Let's watch a movie!" cried Cyborg happily.

"Sure," the Titans all said in unison. Beast Boy jumped off the sofa with a movie in his hand.

"Let's watch 'Wicked Scary's Revenge'! cried Beast Boy happily.

"Okay," said Cyborg happily.

"Fine by me," replied Robin.

"Fine," sighed Raven.

"Um I guess it's okay," said Starfire sadly as she looked at the ground.

"Star what's wrong?" asked Robin in a very concerned voice.

"I do not wish to watch it," said Starfire in a scared voice.

"Don't worry Star. I'll be right here," said Robin comfortingly as he smiled warmly at her. Starfire smiled and held Robin's hand in hers. When the movie was over Starfire buried her head in Robin's chest. Robin held her securely. Raven held Beast Boy's hand tightly.

"That was intensifying," said Cyborg. Starfire whimpered in Robin's chest. Raven's eyes were wide. Beast Boy on the other hand, was silently praying that it was over. Robin was a little shaken by the movie.

"Don't worry Star it's finally over," whispered Robin as the credits rolled.

"That was fascinating," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Dude is it over yet?" asked Beast Boy as he opened his eyes. Starfire lifted her head slowly from Robin's chest as Cyborg got up and turned off the tape and started to rewind the type. Robin looked at the clock. It read 11:30p.m.

"Time for bed Titans," yawned Robin as he stretched. Starfire let Robin's hand go.

"Night friends," called Starfire as she flew to her room.

"Night," said Raven to Beast Boy as they walked to their rooms.

"Raven wait!" called Beast Boy as he ran to Raven.

"What?" said Raven in an annoyed voice. Beast Boy kissed Raven in the middle of Cyborg and Robin. Raven kissed Beast Boy back.

"Oh get a room!" cried Cyborg angrily as he pulled the type out of the VCR and put the type on the table and walked to his room. Raven and Beast Boy blushed and walked to their rooms. Robin walked to his room. Robin couldn't really sleep right when he was about to drift off to sleep at 12:30a.m, he heard a knock on his door.

"Beast Boy, I didn't order anything," muttered Robin as he turned over in bed.

"Robin are you there?" asked Starfire as she opened the door. Robin suddenly snapped awake.

"Star what's wrong?" asked Robin groggily.

"I had the mares of night. Wicked Scary was trying to murder me!" whimpered Starfire as she breathed hard. Starfire looked extremely scared.

"Starfire, Wicked Scary isn't real," said Robin gently and warmly.

"He seemed real. I am sorry for waking you but may I stay in here with you?" asked Starfire timidly as she looked down. Robin got out of his bed and walked over to his closet and grabbed a blanket and a pillow.

"Sure Star, you can have my bed," yawned Robin as he layed the blanket and the pillow on the floor. Then he sat on the edge of his bed.

"You do not mind?" asked Starfire quietly as she walked over to him.

"Of course I don't mind! We're engaged remember?" said Robin warmly. Starfire smiled and settled down in his bed. Robin slept on the floor.

"_Now hopefully I can sleep,"_ thought Robin as he finally drifted off to sleep. Starfire smiled to herself. Starfire sniffed Robin's pillow.

"_His bed smells so unique and it is comfortable," _thought Starfire dreamily as she drifted off to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Chapter 4 is coming up soon. This story will get better. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. Please review! I would really love it a lot! -

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot!

**Warning: **Please be aware that my school is starting up very soon. I won't be able to update for a few months. I'm sorry but I'll have a lot of homework. Starting from August 31, I won't be updating. I will update during winter break! I promise!-

I'm sorry. Right now, I'm updating as fast as I can. In the mean time please read and review! 

**Chapter 4**

**Decisions**

Starfire woke up as she saw light stream in through Robin's window. Starfire sat up in bed and saw Robin sitting next to the window looking outside.

"Robin I thank you for letting me sleep in your bed," said Starfire thankfully as she got up out of his bed.

"You're welcome Star. Before we go to breakfast could we talk?" asked Robin warmly and a little firmly.

"Yes Robin. What do you wish to talk about?" replied Starfire happily as she sat on the edge of Robin's bed. Robin got up off the chair and sat down next to her.

"Well," began Robin quietly as he looked at the floor. Starfire nodded for him to continue.

"I think we shouldn't get married for a few years because if Slade found out you were my weakness he could hurt you and use you against me. I don't want anything to happen to you," finished Robin firmly and lovingly as he looked into Starfire's emerald eyes.

"I understand Robin. I don't want anything to happen to you either," replied Starfire firmly and sincerely as she hugged Robin. Robin held Starfire for 5 min. Then Beast Boy opened the door to the room. Robin and Starfire didn't hear Beast Boy enter the room.

"Uh dudes? Trouble," said Beast Boy as he smirked. Robin and Starfire jumped. Robin and Starfire blushed as they let go of each other.

"How...How long were you standing there?" asked Robin awkwardly and nervously.

"About a minute maybe. I just got done talking to Raven about something..." said Beast Boy in a distant voice as he walked out of the room smirking and blushing. Robin ran out of the room into the common room while Starfire flew.

"Where and who's the trouble?" asked Robin firmly and urgently. Cyborg turned around and faced Robin. Raven was standing next to Beast Boy. Starfire stood next to Robin.

"I...I don't know man. The scanners say there's no one robbing anything or causing destruction," replied Cyborg firmly as he scanned the screen with his eyes.

"Weird," said Raven in her usual monotone voice. She looked thoughtful.

"But how come friend Beast Boy alerted us?" asked Starfire firmly and questioningly.

"On the screen someone did rob the bank. But the person looked very blurry on the screen plus it was...a past tape. Someone put a rerun of our previous crime on the crime monitor. We just need to figure out whom," said Cyborg in a very serious voice. Robin looked firm and thoughtful.

"Beast Boy, you and Raven search the City by sky and call if there is anything suspicious. Search in different directions," ordered Robin firmly. Raven and Beast Boy nodded as they ran out of the door.

"Yo, Robin I'm going to check the security cameras," said Cyborg firmly

"No. I'll do that. You just make sure who ever messed with our scanner didn't hack into the tower," said Robin firmly and seriously. Starfire just stood there. Cyborg nodded and walked over to the Titan main frame and began typing.

"Robin, what can I do?" asked Starfire questioningly and firmly.

"_I don't want Starfire to leave the tower in case Slade knew about what happened on her birthday and our engagement. I don't to send Star right into a trap," _thought Robin firmly and seriously.

"Starfire you can help me check the evidence on the computers and the cameras," said Robin seriously as he allowed his voice to lighten up so he wouldn't offend Starfire. Starfire nodded.

"_I can fly. Why didn't Robin send me to help friends Beast Boy and Raven? Did he want to protect me?" _thought Starfire lovingly and thoughtfully as she felt touched by Robin's concern for her safety. Starfire followed Robin to the security room. Robin walked over to the computer and started typing. Starfire checked out the cameras. She started typing. Then she saw nothing only a glance of red. It looked like an outline of Slade and Brother Blood. But the images were to quick to identify.

"Robin, I found something," said Starfire firmly. Robin got out of his seat to have a look.

"What have you found?" asked Robin firmly with a hint of concern in his voice. Robin pressed rewind until it got to the images. He pressed pause.

Robin pulled out his communicator, "Cyborg, Starfire found an out line of two people in the tower," said Robin firmly and very seriously.

"All right I'm on my way man. I'll alert BB and Rae," replied Cyborg firmly. Then the screen went blank on the communicator.

"Robin who do you think it is?" asked Starfire quietly her eyes were filled with concern and worry. **A/N I bet most of you people know who is on Robin's mind. **

"_Slade is on my mind of course. I won't worry Starfire with my worries and suspiciousness," _thought Robin firmly

"I don't know who it could be Star. Don't worry. We'll stop them," replied Robin gently and lovingly as he put his hand on Starfire's shoulder and squeezed it gently. She put her hand on Robin's hand that was on her shoulder. She leaned against his chest. They broke apart when Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven came running in.

"What is it?" asked the three Titans in unison. Raven walked closely next to Beast Boy.

"Have a look," said Robin in his leader voice. Cyborg walked over to the computer. Starfire stood next to Robin. Robin stood near Cyborg. Cyborg clicked the mouse three times to make a close up.

"I tried that all ready," said Robin firmly and with a little impatience in his voice.

"What if I highlight it and make the picture more clearly and...I got it!" cried Cyborg. Robin walked fast next to Cyborg and looked. The Titans saw the picture except Starfire. Everyone looked shocked. Starfire was in the back so she flew in front to look. She gasped. They saw...Slade and one of his robots.

"Titans! Split up and search the Tower!" commanded Robin seriously and firmly. The Titans were about to fly off when Robin said commanded seriously, "Beast Boy you and Raven stick together. Starfire and I will also stay together." The Titans nodded. Beast Boy and Raven headed towards the basement. Cyborg walked the exact opposite direction. Robin and Starfire walked down the hall past their rooms. **2 hours later: **Robin and Starfire entered the common room for the third time. Starfire flew next to Robin. Then a minute later Raven came in the common room with Beast Boy walking next to her.

"Dude my feet hurt! There is nothing in here!" complained Beast Boy.

"Let's take a short break," commanded Robin as he sat down on the sofa. Then Cyborg entered the room. Robin jumped up.

"Anything?" asked Robin anxiously and seriously. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were on the sofa.

"I can't find jack squat man," said Cyborg seriously.

"It is 5:40p.m. May we eat the dinner?" asked Starfire curiously.

"Yeah dude! I can't believe I skipped breakfast and lunch!" moaned Beast Boy as he rubbed his hungry stomach.

"Fine, we'll take a break to eat than we continue the search on Slade," commanded Robin seriously.

"Our breaks should be longer," said Raven in a monotone voice as she sat very close to Beast Boy.

"Not when Slade is in the tower," said Robin firmly and seriously as he walked over to the fridge. Beast Boy turned in to a raven and flew after to Robin. Beast Boy's hunger was too great. Starfire and Raven followed. Cyborg walked over to the fridge too. After everyone ate, everyone filed back into the common room.

"Man I don't think Slade is in the tower," said Cyborg firmly as he looked at the clock. The clock read 9:30p.m.

"Wow, I guess the break was longer," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Can we please sleep now?" asked Beast Boy

"Fine, in case Slade is still in the tower we'll all sleep together. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg will sleep in Beast Boy's room. Starfire will be in the same room with me. We'll be in my room. Don't look at me like that! We're not sleeping in the same bed. Neither should you guys!" commanded Robin defensively and firmly.

"Beast Boy and I can sleep together. We're engaged. So are you guys, remember," said Raven angrily.

"No we can't risk it. If Slade found out that Beast Boy was your weakness like Starfire is mine, Slade will use them against us! I don't want to lose Starfire," replied Robin seriously and firmly. Raven's face lightens. Beast Boy was still eating tofu in the kitchen.

"I heard," said Beast Boy as he swallowed the tofu and ran next to Raven.

"All right ya'll. Come on room mates," Cyborg said half teasing.

"Fine," said Raven as she walked next to Beast Boy.

"Robin is Slade really in the tower?" asked Starfire quietly as she walked next to Robin to his room.

Then right when Robin and Starfire entered his room they heard a yell, "BB! How can sleep in this pig pin!" complained Cyborg. Raven said something but they couldn't make out what she said. Starfire sat on Robin's bed. Robin walked over to his closet and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. He layed the items on the floor. Starfire sat on his bed while she took off her boots. Robin slept in his uniform his shoes and his mask. Starfire had her uniform on as well.

"Robin, I can take the floor this time," said Starfire as she layed her head on his pillow.

"No it's okay I'll stay on the floor," said Robin warmly as he layed his head on the pillow.

"Then can we please share the bed?" asked Starfire anxiously in the dark.

"I'm sorry Star. I don't want to risk Slade knowing our weaknesses," replied Robin with firmly, love and regret filled his voice. Starfire sighed quietly. Soon Starfire fell asleep. Robin couldn't sleep. He just stared at the ceiling. Then he heard Starfire tossing and turning on his bed.

She yelled in her sleep, "Slade...Robin...don't kill ROBIN!" Robin bolted upright. He stood up slowly.

"_I shouldn't have worried Star," _thought Robin with regret, love and concern. Then Robin got an idea. He desired to be close to Starfire. Robin walked over to his window and pulled the shade down. Then he walked over to Starfire and he looked at Starfire lovingly. Starfire was still tossing and turning in bed. Robin took off his shoes and crawled into bed with Starfire hugged her affectionately. Starfire struggled at fist.

"Shhh, it's all right I'm here," whispered Robin lovingly. Starfire opened her eyes and smiled. She snuggled into Robin's chest. Then they heard a lot of noise coming from Beast Boy's room. Starfire and Robin bolted up right. Starfire looked afraid. Robin jumped off the bed. Starfire was right next to him. Robin looked very serious. He opened Beast Boy's door with an electric disk ready to fire. Then a pillow flew at Robin's face. Robin was alarmed at first than he fired his electric disk and it blew up the pillow. Feathers were floating everywhere.

"What the?" asked Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin in unison. Robin turned on the light switch. Beast Boy had a pillow in his hand ready to fire at Cyborg. He lowered his pillow. Raven had a little barrier of Pillows surrounding her to protect her. She was on the top bunk or Beast Boy's original bed. Beast Boy was in front of Raven on the top bunk. Cyborg was below them.

"Uh hi dudes," said Beast Boy nervously.

"Titans what's going on here?" asked Robin firmly as one of his eyebrows went up or in this case made one side of his mask taller.

"Dumb and dumber decided to have a pillow fight," said Raven half teasingly.

"We'll stop, BB started it," said Cyborg as he layed back on the bed.

"Me? You're the one who threw that dumb pillow at me first!" cried Beast Boy angrily.

"Let's stop Titans. Remember we have to search the tower again for Slade at 8:00 sharp," said Robin firmly with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Friends what is this pillow fight? Won't you hurt the pillow?" asked Starfire.

"Star, during a pillow fight kids try to through them at each other. The pillows are not getting hurt. I promise," replied Robin warmly.

"Yeah, that would be the main purpose," said Raven. Robin and Starfire walked back to Robin's room. Starfire crawled back in Robin's bed. Robin crawled in his bed with Starfire. She snuggled into Robin's chest.

"I love you," whispered Starfire affectionately. Robin held Starfire. He rested his head on Starfire's shoulder.

"I love you too Starfire. I always have and always will," whispered Robin lovingly and affectionately as he kissed her cheek. Then they fell asleep. Then Robin woke up. It was morning. Robin gently shook Starfire. Starfire stirred and sat up. Robin sat up at the edge of the bed. He put on his shoes. Starfire sat up too and put on her boots. They walked out of the room and into the common room. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the sofa. They all snickered. It was 11:30a.m.

"Finally you guys are awake. We were going to wake you guys. You guys were snuggled next to each other on the bed. We didn't wanna disturb ya," said Beast Boy as he snickered. Robin and Starfire turned deep red.

"I err," began Robin embarrassedly.

"It's all right Beast Boy and I couldn't help it either. We slept together too," interrupted Raven as she smiled.

"We searched the tower," began Cyborg firmly

"And?" interrupted Robin seriously and anxiously.

"We found nothing," finished Cyborg as he turned on the game station. Beast Boy grabbed the controller. They versed each other. Raven rolled her eyes. Robin sat next to Starfire on the sofa.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Chapter 5 is coming up very soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! StarSoSweet, thank you for the wonderful compliment! You're a great author too! - I'll try to finish this story. Thanks again! - Also could you take the time to review all who is reading? Please? Thanks!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but, sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee! Thank you to all who reviewed! -

**Chapter 5**

**In The Future**

It was 2 years in the future. Raven and Beast Boy were married only a year ago. They were out of the tower to start their lives together. Robin and Starfire hadn't married yet. Although Robin and Starfire were getting a lot closer to each other than before. Robin had refused to marry Starfire because Slade was still on the loose and he would use Starfire to get to Robin. Cyborg was starting to date Bumble Bee.

Starfire sat next to Robin on the sofa. Cyborg was playing the game station.

"Man I miss BB," said Cyborg as he turned the game station off.

"His name is Changeling now," reminded Robin.

"I know. I just wish he left his hero name alone," sighed Cyborg.

"Why was Changeling's other name Garfield Logan?" asked Starfire curiously and confused.

"All heroes have identity names," explained Robin warmly and patiently.

"Robin what is your identity name?" asked Starfire quietly. Cyborg smirked but, said nothing.

"Yeah Robin what is your real name?" said Cyborg teasingly. He was trying not to laugh.

"Starfire I'll tell you later alone," said Robin firmly while he sent Cyborg a glare.

"Cyborg what's your real name? I bet Bumble Bee knows," said Robin as he gave Cyborg a sly and triumphant smile.

"No, no one knows my real name man," replied Cyborg defensively and shocked as he got up and walked out to his room. Cyborg muttered angrily under his breath. Robin smiled triumphantly as he walked over to the main computer and began typing.

"Robin, we are alone now. What is your real name?" asked Starfire sincerely with a little desire to know in her voice.

"Star I'm not ready to reveal it. Beast...err I mean Changeling may reveal his real name freely and without a worry but, I'm trying to be more careful," replied Robin firmly and yet warmly as he continued typing on the computer. Starfire sighed quietly.

"I am sorry. I forgot Slade is still present. Do you know Raven's real name? I was her best friend but she never did tell me." asked Starfire anxiously as she looked over Robin's shoulder. He was working on perfecting the design of his Nightwing costume. Robin chuckled softly.

"Starfire, Raven's real name was Raven Roth," said Robin quietly, warmly and sincerely. Starfire blushed at her mistake. Starfire hugged Robin lovingly around his shoulders. Robin stopped typing and smiled.

"I hope your Nightwing suit will be perfected soon," said Starfire as she kissed Robin affectionately on his cheek. Starfire let Robin go.

"It should take me at least 5 more hours if I work on it straight," replied Robin firmly and warmly.

"I shall let you continue," said Starfire warmly and happily.

"Starfire when I'm done, I'll take you to the movies," said Robin firmly and warmly.

"I'll look forward to it," replied Starfire sincerely as she flew to her room.

"_I wonder if some how the Teen Titans and the Justice League could meet when I finish this suit," _thought Robin seriously and firmly as he continued typing.

**Life with Changeling and Raven**

Raven was pregnant. She was 1 week pregnant. She sat down on the sofa in a dark room. Changeling was typing on his computer near her.

"Raven guess what!" cried Changeling happily.

"What is it Gar?" asked Raven.

"Cyborg just e-mailed me. He said that Robin and Starfire hadn't married yet. And he also he would like to know if we could visit them at Titans' Tower. He says he misses us. He also says that the surprise could lighten up Robin because he's becoming obsessed with his Nightwing suit," said Changeling happily as he looked at Raven.

"How's Starfire?" asked Raven as she smiled thoughtfully.

"She acting more human Cyborg says. She and Robin are getting a lot closer. He just said he's finally dating Bee," said Changeling.

"Okay, I'll go visit Titans' Tower. Do you wanna go?" asked Raven happily.

"Yeah, it sounds like a great plan to me. Let's start packing," said Changeling happily as he turned into a cat and raced to the closet to grab their suitcases. Raven chuckled lightly at his enthusiasm.

**Teen Titans' Tower**

Starfire looked at her wedding ring that was on her left hand. She sighed happily.

"_I wish Robin would marry me," _thought Starfire sadly. Starfire looked at her green clock on her wall. It read 4:30p.m.

"I will get something to eat," Starfire said to herself as she flew out of her room and into the kitchen/common room. She looked at Robin typing fast on his computer.

"_If only Robin would take a break for once," _thought Starfire sadly as she walked over to the fridge. She grabbed an orange and started peeling it over the garbage. She sat on chair next to the table and started eating it. Cyborg walked into the common room.

"Man you need to take a break! Take the night off, go with Star to the movies or something," said Cyborg as he walked up behind Robin.

"I can't not right now, I promised Starfire I'd take her to the movies when I was done here in about 5 hours. I'm going to keep that promise," replied Robin firmly. Starfire overheard everything.

"Man, do you really need to finish it tonight?" asked Cyborg firmly as he looked at Robin's work of his suit on the computer screen.

"I guess you're right. I'll finish it tomorrow," sighed Robin as he saved his work. He got off the computer and saw Starfire sitting at the table eating an orange. He walked over to her. Starfire finished eating. She flew over to him.

"Robin?" asked Starfire eagerly as she gave him the 'eyes.'

"Yes Starfire we can go," smiled Robin warmly.

"Oh Robin really?" cried Starfire happily as she hugged him. Robin hugged her back.

"Yes Starfire I mean it," replied Robin warmly and lovingly.

"_Great man! Now Changeling and Rae can come back and surprise those two," _thought Cyborg happily.

"What are we watching Robin?" asked Starfire curiously as she held Robin's hand in hers.

"At 6:00p.m is 'March of the Penguins' at the show hall," replied Robin warmly. He looked at the clock. It was 5:30p.m.

"Let's go," cried Starfire happily. Starfire carried Robin to the movie. He didn't offer to ride his R-Cycle because it was in disrepair. When Robin and Starfire got at the show hall, they had to wait in a small line for tickets. Soon Robin bought the tickets and he and Starfire had to wait in line to pay for the food. Robin bought medium popcorn for he and Starfire. He also bought a medium Coke for himself. Starfire got a Sprite.

"The movie is this way," said Robin quietly as he led Starfire to the middle seats. Soon the lights went out.

"Robin thank you," whispered Starfire sincerely as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Robin grabbed Starfire's hand in his and rubbed it gently.

"You're welcome Starfire. I was glad I could take you on this date," whispered Robin softly. Soon after the commercials rolled, the warnings were displayed on the screen. Then the show started. Soon the movie ended and the lights came back on. Starfire and Robin filed out of their seats. Robin threw his empty coke in the garbage while Starfire put her empty Sprite in the garbage. Then Robin put the empty popcorn box in the garbage. They walked outside.

"Robin I thank you for such a glorious movie!" said Starfire happily and affectionately as she carried him towards the tower.

"Starfire it was my pleasure," replied Robin sincerely, warmly and affectionately. Soon Robin and Starfire entered the tower. They saw Changeling and Raven sitting on the sofa together. Cyborg was next to Changeling.

"FRIENDS!" cried Starfire happily as she flew over to Raven and hugged her hard.

"Hi Star. Please not so hard. I'm well...pregnant," replied Raven who was starting to turn purple. Starfire released Raven quickly.

"Congratulations!" cried Robin and Cyborg as they patted Changeling's back.

"When is the child due?" asked Robin as he sat down on the sofa next to Starfire.

"Um about 6 months," replied Changeling as he put his hand on Raven's hand. Cyborg sat next to Changeling. Robin sat next to Cyborg also.

"Don't you guys miss being a Teen Titan?" asked Starfire quietly and sadly.

"Sometimes. I really miss playing the Game Station with Cy," said Changeling sadly.

"I miss the old days when we could hang out together like teens," sighed Raven sadly as she suddenly burst out crying. Changeling let Raven cry on his shoulder. **A/N Raven does have mood swings. **

"We're not teens anymore. We're adults," said Robin firmly.

"Why don't we meet the League of Justice and have a talk with the original 7 heroes?" asked Starfire curiously and firmly as she looked at Robin than everyone else.

"Do you mean the Justice League? I suppose, but we'd have to travel all the way to Metropolis and somehow find Batman in Gothom City on the way," said Robin firmly and thoughtfully.

"Sure, I'm in dude," said Changeling happily as he squeezed Raven's hand.

"I'm in man. I'd have to break a date with Bumble Bee," said Cyborg sadly.

"You could bring her along," said Changeling happily.

"What about our BABY GARFIELD! What if the child gets hurt somehow?" screamed Raven angrily and worriedly.

"Raven I care about our child. I love you. Don't worry the baby will be fine," replied Changeling softly and sincerely.

"Really? Oh Gar!" cooed Raven affectionately.

"I'll call Bee about it," said Cyborg as he got up and headed towards his room.

"Wait, not yet. I don't want to confront Br...err I mean Batman," said Robin firmly as he gave everyone a hard stare except Starfire.

"Please Robin?" begged Starfire sincerely as she gave Robin the beautiful irresistible eyes.

"Star, I...Why not?" replied Robin sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sweet," commented Changeling happily. Cyborg smiled and exited the room. Robin and Starfire sat on the sofa together. While Changeling turned into a dog and paced the floor. Raven was in the kitchen eating the fridge out. Then Cyborg entered the room.

"Bee said she would love to come but she has to lead the Titans East. She can't come," replied Cyborg sadly.

"Let's go!" cried Changeling in excitement.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 5. Chapter 6 is coming up very soon! Please could someone read and review? I would LOVE it a lot!-

Could you take the time to answer my poll of questions? Thanks!- Please while you're reviewing with the answers, could you please add the question to your answer? I sometimes mix them up. Please? Thanks!-

1. What is your favorite rock 'n' roll band?

2. Do you like my story so far?

3. Do you like the band Styx?

4. If you like the band Styx, please tell me what is your favorite song? (If you haven't heard the band before it's okay. You don't have to answer this question.)

5. What's your favorite book?

6. On who's your favorite author?

Thank you if you took the time to answer my poll. Please continue to read my story if you liked it! This story does get better! - Thank you to all who are reviewing!-

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	6. Chapter 6 Show Me The Way

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot! Does anyone know why this site won't show the smiles faces? Just wondering. Plz read and review:)

**Chapter 6**

**Show Me the Way **

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Changeling and Raven all walked over to the T-car. They got in the car. They soon were at Dakota City. They saw Static and Gear fighting Ebon.

"Cyborg where are we?" asked Robin firmly. Robin sat in the backseat next to Starfire. Raven took the front seat. Beast Boy was behind Raven. In other words Robin was in the middle seat. Starfire sat behind Cyborg who was driving. Changeling sat behind Raven.

"I think we're in Dakota city," replied Raven as she looked up from the map.

"I'm going to pullover and ask those heroes," said Cyborg as he parked the T-Car next to the bank. Ebon was fighting Static. Gear was helping. Then all of the Titans got out of the car.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin firmly. Static stopped firing at Ebon as Changeling turned into a dinosaur and ran towards Ebon.

"Who are theses clowns?" asked Ebon evilly and mockingly. **A/N Static and Gear are adults also. **Static and Gear stopped fighting.

Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" screamed Raven as she picked up an empty bus and threw it at Ebon. Ebon used his dark powers and repelled it at Raven. Raven flew backwards and Starfire caught her. She set Raven down and picked Robin up and threw him at Ebon while Robin threw his electric disk.

"Who are these heroes? Are they members of the Justice League?" asked Static.

"I'm not sure Vee," replied Gear.

"All right everyone together!" commanded Robin firmly as he sent Static and Gear a glance. Everyone nodded.

"AZARATH METROIN ZINTHOS!" screamed Raven as she used her powers and sent them directly at Ebon, while Static used his electricity and fired it at Ebon at the same time, Robin fired his electric disk at him, Starfire used her star bolts at Ebon, and while Changeling turned into a T-Rex and charged at him. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him. Soon Ebon was knocked out. The police showed up and arrested him. When they arrested him and put him in the car, they saw Gizmo.

"What's Gizmo doing here?" asked Starfire as she stood next to Robin. Static and Gear were in front of the Titans. Raven stood right next to Changeling. Changeling stood next to Cyborg. Cyborg was next to Starfire

"You guys know him? We fought him while he was trying to rob a bank," replied Static firmly.

"Lucky stinkin' me! The scuzz munching Titans come here too," said Gizmo angrily and sarcastically.

"Yeah we know him, we he usually commits crime in Jump City," replied Robin firmly. Then the swatt team closed the door.

"I'm Gear and this is Static," said Gear.

"We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin this is Starfire," said Robin pointing out Starfire after he shook Static and Gear's hands.

"This is Changeling and Raven. They're married," said Robin in a friendly voice.

"I'm Cyborg," said Cyborg introducing himself.

"I've seen you guys on the news in Jump City quite often," commented Static.

"Yeah anyway, I'm sorry but we're in a hurry. Do you know where the new Justice League HQ is located? We need to have a conference with the Justice League," said Robin seriously

"We don't know where it's at pacifically but it's somewhere is Metropolis. You can talk to Batman on the way. He lives in…." began Static

"Gothum City. I know where he lives," finished Robin firmly and bitterly.

"Come on team," commanded Robin firmly as he headed towards the T-Car.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Gear and Static in unison.

"Robin does not like to talk about his past," said Starfire quietly and firmly as she flew after Robin.

"I'm sorry man, but we should be on our way," said Cyborg as he walked over the T-Car.

"When we come back this way, maybe we could talk and hang out," said Changeling as he turned into a raven and flew after Cyborg. Raven sighed and flew after Changeling.

"Yeah we'll forward it," replied Static sarcastically as they watched the Titans drive off towards Gothum City.

"Robin seems a lot different," commented Gear.

"He is different now he's an adult like us," sighed Static as he and Gear flew towards Wayne Enterprises.

**Meanwhile**

"So Robin where does Batman live?" asked Cyborg as he drove down the dark street.

"He lives at...I forgot," replied Robin stubbornly and firmly.

"You didn't forget. You told Static and Gear you knew where he lives. Besides I just read your mind," said Raven angrily.

"Let's just go straight to Metropolis! I don't want to waste my time talking to him. Raven stay out of my mind! My life is none of your business," said Robin angrily and firmly as he looked straight ahead. It started to thunder and rain outside.

"Robin please, why must you act like this towards your mentor?" asked Starfire gently and firmly. Robin sighed deeply. He looked like he could scream, but he held his tough.

"Starfire, I can't face him. I just can't," replied Robin quietly and softly. Robin was on the very edge of screaming.

"Why? What has he ever done to you?" asked Changeling firmly.

"Nothing," replied Robin flatly and angrily.

"It has to be something to make you feel this much hatred for him," said Cyborg as he continued to drive down the street.

"I just can't face him. My life isn't your guy's' concern," said Robin angrily.

"But Robin, your life is my concern. I love you and we're engaged. You have to stop living in the past. You have to grow up," said Starfire sincerely, lovingly and gently as she grabbed Robin's hand in hers.

"You're right Star; I have to be a man. Fine I'll show you where he lives," said Robin gently and firmly as he let Starfire lean on his shoulder.

"Finally man!" said Cyborg as he sighed and took the route that Robin had pointed out.

I hope you guys liked chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow. Please could you review? I'd love it a lot! I really wish summer was WAY longer! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and had reviewed before! StarSoSweet thank you for reviewing chapter 5 and 4! You're the best:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Batman

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting Batman**

Cyborg parked the T-car next to a mansion.

"Dude! Batman lives here?" asked Changeling as he got out of the car.

"Yes, not so loud," said Robin firmly as he got out of the car and helped Starfire out. Cyborg got out of the driver's side. Raven got out of the passenger side. She clutched her stomach.

"Raven what's wrong?" asked Changeling worriedly.

"It's nothing just a stomach ache," sighed Raven quietly.

"Raven are you sure it's not time?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"I'm sure. I just got pregnant!" exclaimed Raven angrily.

"Let's go in," said Robin firmly as he and Cyborg approached the door. Changeling walked next to Raven while Starfire was right behind Robin. Robin rung the door bell. The door opened slowly. There stood a butler.

"Sir, I didn't expect you here," replied the butler mysteriously.

"Alfred is Br... err I mean batman here?" asked Robin firmly.

"Yes he is Master D..." began Alfred.

"My name is Robin in front of my friends," interrupted Robin firmly.

"Yes sir. Master D...Robin would you like your friends to come with you sir?" asked Alfred politely as he showed the Titans into the dining room.

"Yes they can," said Robin quietly

"Wow for a guy who is sorta gothic he lives in a nice place," said Changeling.

"He's not gothic!" spat Robin angrily as he walked over to a door. Starfire walked next to Robin. Robin was about to turn the knob when he stopped and sighed.

"This is a nice place," commented Cyborg attempting to break the uneasy silence.

"Can we go in now?" asked Raven impatiently. Robin sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a firm voice. Robin opened the door slowly. Starfire put her hand gently on Robin's shoulder. She pulled it away fast. Robin walked down the dark stairs followed by Starfire, then Changeling, then Raven and then Cyborg.

"Robin what are you doing here?" asked Batman firmly as he stood up out of his chair that was next to his huge computer.

"Um this is my team. This is Starfire, Changeling, Cyborg and Raven," said Robin as he gestured to his team.

"It's good to finally meet your team. I'm Batman. I've been busy helping the Justice League with a major threat. Lex Luthor has been planning to over through the League by attacking them with 1,000 villains. They're fighting now," said Batman grimly as he pin pointed the area on his screen.

"Then why aren't you helping?" asked Robin firmly and suspiciously.

"I would, but the Joker is loose in Gothum, he, Harley, Poison Ivy and other villains. I just started locating him. Did you guys come to help the League?" asked Batman firmly and very seriously as he turned to face the Titans.

"We came to have a conference with you and the League. Now we're going to help them," replied Robin firmly.

"What about Raven? She's in no condition to fight," said Changeling seriously.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Batman firmly as he looked at Changeling.

"I'm pregnant," replied Raven defensively. Batman looked at Raven disbelievingly.

"I'm married to her," added Changeling proudly. Batman looked at everyone left hands until he got to Starfire. Robin noticed who he was looking at. Robin swallowed hard.

"I'm engaged to Starfire," said Robin quietly. Batman stared at Robin for a very long time.

"Robin don't you know what danger you and her could get into if your enemies found out?" asked Batman seriously and firmly.

"Yes I do. We're not getting married for a few more years yet," answered Robin firmly and defensively.

"Starfire and Robin, then I suggest you both don't show your rings on either of your hands until then," replied Batman firmly as he turned back to the screen.

"I forgot to take my ring off," replied Starfire embarrassedly as she took off her ring and put it in her pocket. Robin did have his ring on but you couldn't see it because of his gloves.

"Then we should be on our way than," said Robin firmly as he looked back at his team.

"What about Raven!" asked Changeling angrily.

"I can stay here G," replied Raven warmly.

"You can stay here," answered Batman firmly.

"Are you sure?" asked Changeling

"Yes I'm sure. This baby isn't coming for a while yet anyway. So don't worry," replied Raven warmly.

"One member of the League is coming to help me track down the Joker," said Batman quietly and firmly.

"Who is it?" asked Robin curiously.

"Wonder Woman. If she's not at the League then she's probably here," said Batman firmly and quietly. Robin smiled to himself.

"Anyone else? Why her?" questioned Cyborg.

"She offered to help," answered Batman firmly.

"But you like to work alone," said Robin teasingly.

"I'll need help when I track the Joker down," said Batman seriously.

"Or do you love her?" asked Changeling teasingly. Raven sent Changeling a warning glare.

"It's none of your business if I do or not! Shouldn't you all be on you're way!" asked Batman angrily, seriously and firmly as he gave Changeling a glare he wouldn't forget. Changeling turned into a dog and ran up the stairs and out of the door with his tail between his legs. Batman glared at Robin and Cyborg, while Raven sighed as she rolled her eyes at the direction of Changeling.

"We'll leave now," said Cyborg as he retreated out the door.

"I'm sorry for how my team acted," said Robin

"You're the one to talk," said Batman angrily

"Where is the Justice League?" asked Robin firmly.

"They're in Metropolis. The League HQ is the largest building in the whole city," replied Batman firmly

"Thanks, we'll leave," said Robin firmly as he walked out of the door.

"Bye Raven," said Starfire sadly as she followed Robin up the stairs.

"See ya Star and good luck!" said Raven happily as she sat down in a chair 8 feet away from Batman. When the Titans said goodbye to Alfred, Changeling was arguing with Robin about who would take the front seat.

"Starfire should take the front seat," said Robin firmly.

"No way man! I get the front seat!" argued Changeling.

"Robin you can take the front seat," said Starfire sincerely.

"It's all right Star. You can have it," said Robin sincerely.

"No I want the front seat! I got car sick almost on the way here!" said Changeling angrily. Cyborg looked like he could snap.

"Let's vote on who should be on the front seat," said a very annoyed Cyborg.

"Fine," said everyone in unison.

"Okay Starfire you first," said Cyborg firmly.

"I elect Changeling," said Starfire.

"Rob," said Cyborg firmly.

"Fine, Starfire," said Robin in an annoyed voice.

"BB?" said Cyborg

"Me, who else?" said Changeling happily.

"My turn, I say Robin. There is no way I'm letting Star or BB play with the radio," said Cyborg firmly.

"Yes I get the seat!" said Changeling happily. He opened the door and jumped in.

"Great," sighed everyone except Changeling. Starfire took the middle seat. Robin took the seat behind Cyborg.

"I asked Alfred about a map to Metropolis. He gave us a road map," said Cyborg as he handed the map back to Robin. The sun started to set as Cyborg drove out of Gothum City. In was night time before they were out of Gothum completely. Starfire leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin hugged Starfire close to him. Cyborg kept driving through the night. Changeling fell asleep on the seat. He was snoring.

"_C.G, do you have to snore so loudly!" _thought Cyborg groggily and angrily.

I hoped you liked chapter 7. Chapter 8 is coming up soon.  Please review, I would really love it a lot!  Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reviewed all ready!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	8. Chapter 8 The Justice League

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee:)

Thank you, to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot! 

**Chapter 8**

**The Justice League **

It was morning. Starfire woke up; she took her head off Robin's shoulder. She yawned and stretched. Robin woke up as well.

"What time is it?" asked Robin. The sun was barely rising over the mountain.

"It's 6:00a.m." replied Cyborg groggily.

"Cyborg I'll continue driving if you want," offered Robin.

"Thanks Rob, but I can handle it," yawned Cyborg. Changeling woke up and stretched. His left foot almost hit the clutch as well as the radio.

"Watch it B! Now do you see why I didn't want you in front!" asked Cyborg angrily.

"Cyborg, it was only an accident," said Starfire gently.

"Yeah we'll end up in one if C.G doesn't watch where his feet go!" fumed Cyborg angrily.

"I didn't mean it," said Changeling angrily.

"Just go back to sleep!" fumed Cyborg groggily. Starfire looked tired but she tried to stay awake.

"_Need coffee!" _thought Cyborg groggily.

"Hey Star? You can go to sleep," said Robin gently as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"But Robin, I don't want to end up in a car wreck," whispered Starfire worriedly, scared and tired as she leaned her head on Robin's shoulder.

"We won't I promise. Cyborg is half robot, half of him will keep awake," whispered Robin warmly as he rubbed Starfire's shoulder gently.

"I hope you are right," said Starfire softly and tiredly as she closed her eyes.

"I promise," said Robin sincerely as he leaned his head back on the couch. He put his arm around Starfire shoulder and hugged her against him. Starfire snuggled next to Robin. Changeling was still awake.

"Are we there yet?" asked Changeling in a bored voice.

"Not yet," sighed Cyborg in an annoyed voice he continued driving. 3 minutes later:

"Are we there now?" asked Changeling in an annoyed and bored voice as he looked at all the trees.

"No," said Cyborg slowly getting angry. 1 minute later:

"Are there yet?" asked Changeling in a bored voice.

"NO! NOW GO TO SLEEP!" yelled Cyborg angrily

"Fine," muttered Changeling angrily as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Then he snored loudly.

"_Gees! Why did Raven marry an immature, childish adult?" _thought Cyborg groggily. Soon the sun was over the mountain and they reached the entrance to Metropolis City. The city looked like a giant war zone. Superman flew towards the T-Car. Cyborg parked the T-Car. As soon as he got out, Changeling woke up and got out of the T-Car.

"We just won the fight," said Superman firmly. There was large cut above his right eye.

"We came to help," said Cyborg firmly. Superman looked through the window and saw Robin and Starfire asleep huddled next to each other. He raised an eye brow.

"They were tired and so am I," explained Cyborg groggily as he stretched.

"Well we need help getting the injured people out of here. Most of the League is injured so they can't help to much.

"We'll help," said Changeling as he turned into a hawk and flew into the sky.

"Thanks for your help," said Superman great fully as he shook Cyborg's hand in a friendly manner then he flew off.

"Yo Robin, Star wake up," cried Cyborg as he opened the door on Robin's side. Robin and Starfire woke up. Robin got out of the T-Car. Robin and Starfire blushed hard. Robin helped Starfire get out of the T-Car.

"Superman was just here. They won the fight. Now we need to help people," said Cyborg firmly.

"Where's Changeling?" asked Starfire and Robin in unison.

"He's all ready off finding and helping people," replied Cyborg.

"Titans split up!" commanded Robin. Everyone nodded and took off in different directions. Robin ran into a building. He quickly changed. He walked out in his Nightwing suit. Flash ran by and ran back.

"I don't think I recognize you," said Flash.

"Hi I'm Nightwing," said Nightwing. Flash still looked confused for a moment.

"Err...A.K.A Robin of the Teen Titans," replied Nightwing in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Flash. I just met Changeling a minute ago; he said you were around here. You do look like Bats," he teased and ran off towards a collapsing building and with his light speed, he moved the debris away from hitting an afraid couple.

"Help me!" screamed a weak voice. Nightwing heard the voice and ran in the direction of the voice. He removed some debris away from the person. The person was a little girl clutching her teddy bear.

"It's all right little girl, I'm here to help," said Nightwing warmly as he slowly approached the little girl. Then the girl screamed. Nightwing turned around and saw someone trying to hit him. Nightwing grabbed the girl and jump on houses trying to avoid the person's attack.

"Are you Batman?" said the person in a mocking evil voice as he jumped on the buildings following Nightwing.

"No I'm Nightwing and you are?" asked Nightwing as he threw his disk at him. **A/N his disk was like the one from 'How Long is Forever?'**

"I'm Grundy. Now Grundy must hurt bird man," said Grundy as he attempted to smack Nightwing with a light pole. Nightwing jumped off a building and set the girl down. Then Nightwing took out his retractable staff and started to hit Grundy. He punched Nightwing. He crashed back into a collapsing house. Nightwing stood up and took out his disk.

"Now Grundy will smash bird man!" cried Grundy as he ran at Nightwing. Then Superman flew at Grundy from his right and knocked Grundy into a house.

"Clark wait! Don't hurt him!" cried Supergirl.

"Kara, he's different now," replied Superman firmly as he and Grundy wrestled. Starfire flew over to Nightwing.

"Are you unharmed?" asked Starfire as she and Nightwing watched Superman fight Grundy.

"I'm fine," said Nightwing warmly.

"Robin I thought your suit was not ready yet," said Starfire in a very confused voice.

"Well before we left the tower, I finished it and brought it," explained Nightwing.

"My name is Nightwing now," said Nightwing kindly.

"Okay Nightwing," replied Starfire warmly. Supergirl turned around and saw an unidentified person come towards her. Supergirl ran at the villain and used her eye beams at the villain.

"It looks like this war isn't over just yet!" cried Supergirl as she punched the villain.

"We could use your help!" said Superman firmly at Nightwing and Starfire. Starfire nodded and flew at Grundy who was 6 yards away from Superman. She tossed her star bolts at him. Superman used his eye beams at the same time and Grundy was knocked out. Nightwing ran at the villain Supergirl was fighting and threw some explosive disks at him and knocked him out cold.

**Meanwhile**

Raven sat on the chair with her leg crossed over the other leg.

"I found the Joker. Are you coming?" said Batman firmly as looked at Raven.

"Sure, I'm not totally helpless," said Raven in her monotone voice as she levitated after Batman. Soon they were at the bank. Batman's communicator sent off. He picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Batman firmly.

"Bruce, It's me Diana I can't help you. The League is getting ambushed. I'm heading back. J'onn just said 300 more villains are attacking the HQ. A villain known as Slade are leading the huge army," said Wonder Woman firmly as she was flying back towards Metropolis.

"All right, good luck," said Batman firmly.

"J'onn just told me that the Joker, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are in the middle of the army," said Wonder Woman very seriously.

"What? They tricked me," said Batman seriously and angrily. Raven walked over to Batman.

"I found this in the Cathedral," said Raven seriously as she handed the device to Batman. The device had the Joker symbol on it.

"I'm on my way," said Batman seriously on the communicator.

"All right, see you there," replied Wonder Woman warmly and seriously then she hung up.

"Come on, we're heading to Metropolis," said Batman seriously and angrily to Raven.

**...Meanwhile in Metropolis...**

"Slade," hissed Nightwing angrily as he saw Slade march towards him with a huge amount villains.

"Oh my god," whispered Nightwing as he stood next to Starfire. Superman and Supergirl were shocked. Green Lantern flew next to Superman. Hawk Girl was right behind him.

"I thought the war was over," said Supergirl.

"This was just the beginning," said Hawk Girl seriously. Nightwing ran forward and took out his disks.

"Slade!" yelled Nightwing angrily as he threw his electric disks at Slade.

"Robin!" said Slade evilly as he dodged the blasts.

"Attack now!" screamed Slade evilly at his army. Soon it began to thunder and lightning out. The whole Justice League began fighting the large army.

"Whoa dude!" said Changeling as he turned into a T-Rex and ran at the army. Lightning flashed across the sky. Then Wonder Woman saw the huge fight as she flew into the City. She flew down and started fighting as well.

"Where's Bruce?" asked Green Lantern as he used his ring to put up a force field to block the army from entering the city.

"He says he's on his way," replied Wonder Woman firmly as she began fighting. Soon the whole League defeated the villains. Now only Slade was left. Nightwing was still fighting Slade. Soon everyone was starting to move in on Slade.

"I better be off. Robin I'll be waiting for you!" cried Slade evilly as he through a ball down and smoke filled the air.

"Slade," yelled Nightwing angrily as he ran through the smoke. Slade and the other villains were no place to be found when the smoke cleared. It started to rain hard.

"Nightwing?" asked Starfire gently and worriedly as she flew over to him.

"I'm fine," said Nightwing angrily. Cyborg and the other heroes started walking over to him.

"Garfield," said Raven worriedly and lovingly as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm all right. Are you all right?" said Changeling warmly and worriedly as he examined her then he held her.

"I'm all right," sighed Raven happily. Nightwing was angry but he lightened up when he saw the Starfire looking concerned at him. Batman walked over to him. Superman and all the other heroes walked over to the Teen Titans and thanked them for their support.

"I think we should be heading back home," said Nightwing in a friendly voice.

"Maybe you guys should return to your city and see how it's doing," said Flash seriously.

"Bye!" said the Titans in unison as they climbed in the T-Car. Luckily the car was still unharmed. Starfire took the front. Changeling was in the middle. Raven was behind Cyborg. Robin was behind Starfire.

**...Later...**

Starfire was sitting on the roof enjoying the sunset. Nightwing was walking behind Starfire.

"Hey Star," said Nightwing warmly and livingly as he sat down next to her.

"Hello Nightwing," replied Starfire lovingly as she leaned her head on Nightwing's strong shoulder.

"How are you enjoying the sunset?" asked Nightwing warmly as he put his arm around Starfire's shoulder and hugged her gently.

"It is glorious! Are you Nightwing?" asked Starfire lovingly.

"I am as long as I'm with you," replied Nightwing lovingly and warmly as they watched the sunset together.

**The End**

I hoped you enjoyed my story!  I can't write anymore stories because of school. I'll write a sequel to this during Christmas break. Sorry. Please review! I would really LOVE it if you could:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

'Birthday Bash' isn't over yet! I'm deleting 'Love Never Dies' and adding all of the chapters to 'Birthday Bash'.

**Chapter 9**

**Home Sweet Home**

Nightwing was working in his room. Cyborg was playing on the Game station. Starfire was feeding Silky in the kitchen. Suddenly the alarm went off. Nightwing ran into the common room as Starfire put down Silkie's food bowl and flew into the kitchen.

"Cyborg report," said Nightwing firmly.

"It's Dr. Light, he's robbing a battery store," replied Cyborg. Nightwing raised an eye brow.

"A battery store?" asked Nightwing disbelievingly.

"Perhaps he wanted more light?" suggested Starfire innocently.

"Maybe," said Nightwing amusingly and a little playfully. Then the Titans ran or flew to the store.

Dr. Light was powering up by using the batteries outside the store.

"Titans go!" cried Nightwing as he and the other Titans ran at Dr. Light. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Dr. Light while Starfire shot her star bolts at Dr. Light. Nightwing got out his staff began fighting Dr. Light after Starfire and Cyborg weakened Dr. Light.

Soon Nightwing knocked out Dr. Light, then the cops the S.W.A.T. team showed up and took Dr. Light away.

"Not even a thank you!" said Cyborg in disbelieve.

"There is a lot of crime these days," explained Nightwing firmly and a little sadly.

"But where is the crime?" asked Starfire curiously, innocently and firmly as she looked at Nightwing. He was looking a little distracted.

"Well," began Nightwing carefully as he looked straight into Starfire's emerald eyes. Cyborg looked serious and firm as he crossed his arms over his chest very impatiently.

"What I mean is, most of the police force is still in Metropolis investigating the major villain war we had," explained Nightwing seriously and a little reluctantly.

"I see," said Starfire sadly.

"Anyway, let's get back to investigating Slade," said Nightwing seriously, firmly and in a distracted voice. Starfire nodded while she picked Cyborg up and flew back to the tower. Nightwing got on his cycle and drove back to the tower.

**Later...**

Nightwing was sitting on the sofa flipping through some scenes on the screen of the war with the villains. Cyborg was investigating on his computer in his room sense Nightwing had all the computers in the common room. Starfire was in the common room watching the scenes silently.

"Hey Star?" asked Nightwing seriously and kindly as he took his eyes off the screen and looked at Starfire. Starfire was looking at NW. **A/N NW means Nightwing and CG means Changeling. I'd thought I should tell you. :)**

"Yes Nightwing?" asked Starfire sincerely, lovingly, seriously and quietly as she looked into her leaders masked eyes. NW smiled softly.

"Could you patrol the City for Slade and other villains?" asked NW gently and friendly as he looked back at Starfire. He tried not to offend her.

"I would," began Starfire when Cyborg walked into the room.

"I'll do it," interrupted Cyborg seriously.

"I would let you but there is one problem, you can't fly!" said NW seriously and in a duh sort of voice.

"I know NW. I ain't dumb! I'll drive the T-car through out the City. I had a craving to spend time with my baby," replied Cyborg in a very irritated voice.

"What about the research?" asked NW seriously.

"I figured you could do it! You do have all the computers in the common room! I'm pretty sure you can cover it, don't you man?" said Cyborg seriously and very irritated as he headed for the door. NW grew angry but than relaxed.

"Fine," sighed NW giving in.

Cyborg turned around and said, "Maybe you could give the Slade research a break, if I see anything I'll let you know." NW nodded his head reluctantly.

"I guess you're right," replied NW giving in very reluctantly. Cyborg continued walking out the door.

"Nightwing it is 9:30 p.m. Do you wish to sleep?" asked Starfire lovingly as she leaned her head on NW's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too," replied NW lovingly and gently as he squeezed Starfire's hand gently.

"Yes, perhaps I shall," replied Starfire affectionately. NW smiled affectionately. Starfire and NW stood up as they held each other's hand and walked to Starfire's room.

"I gave it some thought and could I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone again," said Starfire quietly as she looked down expecting to be rejected again by NW's careful ness on Slade.

"Star I...Please understand that I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but Slade...I don't want him finding out that you're my weakness," replied NW carefully, affectionately and kindly as he looked at crest fallen Starfire. Starfire ripped her hands out of NW's grip and opened the door to her room.

"I understand completely! You do not wish to be with me at all, do you? If you truly loved me, than Slade shouldn't come between us. I thought you truly loved me," said Starfire hurtfully, angrily and seriously. She looked like should could cry.

"Starfire I do love you!" protested NW desperately and a little shocked as he looked at Starfire. A tear fell down her cheek.

"If you truly do, then prove it!" said Starfire angrily as she shut the door in NW's face. He looked hurt.

**Meanwhile with CG and Rae**

"Garfield I sense something's wrong with the Titans," said Raven quietly as she sipped her herbal tea. CG was sitting next to Raven at the table in their apartment.

"Like what?" asked CG curiously and gently as he held Raven's hand in his.

"Well, Starfire feels extremely upset, NW is a mixture of emotions and Cyborg is somewhere else. He's feeling angry and very groggy.

"Should we visit them?" asked CG

"I don't know...I'm going to try to read their minds," said Raven seriously and quietly as she got up out of her chair and got in her meditating form.

"Be careful Rae," said CG worriedly and lovingly. Raven sighed.

"I will Gar, don't worry," replied Raven warmly as she started her chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" breathed Raven. CG looked eager and concerned. Raven gasped and stood up quickly. Then CG helped Raven stand.

"Wh... What is it?" asked CG worriedly.

"I just read Starfire's mind...She's angry, hurt, confused and depressed. She thinks NW loved her for her looks and her body. She thinks he never really did love her in the first place...She also thinks NW didn't want to sleep with her because...I can't believe that she would think such a thing," breathed Raven angrily, her eyes glowed threateningly.

"What! What is she thinking? NW does love her!" protested CG angrily.

"She thinks NW didn't wanna sleep with her because...he was only using her. She thinks he was only using a lie about Slade because he loved ME AND NOT HER!" exclaimed Raven angrily and very threateningly as she walked fast over to her coat.

"Wait Raven, Star was probably confused! Don't take it too seriously! Remember you're pregnant!" said CG firmly, seriously and lovingly as he ran over to her and grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"That's just it! She thinks NW got me pregnant!" exclaimed Raven angrily. Then she started crying into CG's arms.

"Shhh Raven. It's all right, I'm here. Now what about NW and Cyborg?" asked CG gently, warmly and comfortingly as he held Raven securely in his strong arms. Raven stopped crying and looked into CG's green eyes.

"Well Nightwing is desperately thinking of a way to prove his love to Starfire. He is also angry at himself for not spending more time with Starfire and sleeping with her. He mentally kicking himself for what he did to Starfire," replied Raven seriously and firmly as she hugged CG immediately.

"What about Cyborg?" asked CG gently. She smiled.

"He's patrolling the City. He's calling NW names under his breath," replied Raven as she smiled.

"Like what kind of names?" asked CG as he laughed silently.

"He is currently saying under his breath, 'That dumb spiky haired hyper competitive jerk! But no! I have to patrol this City till 2:00 in the freaking morning! I'll get him back! I should have let Starfire take this job. I could be in bed by now!" said Raven as she smirked. CG laughed hard.

"Poor Cy! I'm glad I'm not him!" laughed CG as he turned into a cute green kitten and jumped into Raven's arms and snuggled affectionately in her arms. Raven smiled.

"Anyway, we have to try to bring NW and Star back together, before Slade returns. Sides I'd like to tell Starfire that NW didn't get me pregnant you did!" fumed Raven angrily, seriously and concerned.

"Rae, we'll worry about them later. You need to take it easy! I don't want you to lose our child! Just rest! We'll deal with this in the morning. I promise Rae," said CG affectionately and seriously.

"You're right Gar. I should rest with our child so close to being born," said Raven happily and affectionately as she allowed CG to carry her to their bed.

**Back With NW and Star**

'_How could I be so stupid! Now she'll never love me again. How can I prove to her that I love her with out Slade knowing! My life can suck!' _thought NW angrily as he messed up his hair on purpose in frustration in the bathroom mirror. He heard a knock on the door.

"Cy you're patrol isn't over yet!" cried NW in frustration as he opened the door. There stood Starfire. Her face was tear stained.

"Oh Nightwing, it's you!" said Starfire angrily. She was in her robe as she pushed pasted him into the bathroom.

"Star, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" begged NW.

"Prove your love!" said Starfire angrily as she closed door in NW's face. He muttered hateful words under his breath and walked over to a wall and banged his head against the hall wall hard.

"How can I prove it!" cried NW in frustration. Starfire heard what NW said. She leaned against the shower. She opened the door and looked at him. He was beating himself up.

"Nightwing?" asked Starfire shyly as she looked down. He turned around to face her.

"Yes Star?" asked NW warmly, gently, affectionately and lovingly as he looked at Starfire. She looked up at him.

"There are two ways you can prove your love to me," said Starfire quietly as she looked down.

"What are they Star?" asked NW desperately.

"Well...the first one is to sleep with me and the second one is to forget your obsession with Slade because evil should never come between true love," said Starfire sincerely and hopefully as she looked at NW's masked eyes.

"I'll try it," said NW sincerely and warmly as he looked into Starfire's shining green eyes.

"Oh Nightwing!" cried Starfire happily as she hugged Nightwing lovingly even though she was in her robe. Her robe was white. He held her affectionately. He looked at his watch. It read 10:30p.m.

"I think we should go to sleep," said NW warmly. He picked up Starfire bridal style. She giggled happily. He carried Starfire to her room. He set her down.

"I shall get dressed," said Starfire happily her eyes were shining with love and hope.

"I'll let you," said NW lovingly as he smiled at her. She walked into her room and closed the door. 3 minutes later:

"You may come in," said Starfire happily. NW opened the door. He walked over to Starfire who was all ready in her bed. He sat on the edge of her bed and took of his shoes. He crawled into her bed.

"You do love me? I thought you loved Raven. I thought you got her pregnant?" asked Starfire surprised and happily.

"Starfire I didn't get Raven pregnant. Garfield did, not me," explained NW calmly.

"I am sorry," said Starfire sincerely.

"It's all right Star. I understand," said NW as he allowed Starfire to cuddle next to him.

"Nightwing, I love you," said Starfire happily and very affectionately.

"Starfire, you can call me Richard. That's my real name. I love you too. I always have," said NW sincerely, warmly and very affectionately as he kissed her cheek.

"Richard..." sighed Starfire happily as drifted off the sleep.

This is now chapter 9 to 'Birthday Bash'. I am sooo sorry for that accidental cliff hanger! I'll add chapter 10, 11, 12 soon! These chapters were from 'Love Never Dies'. I hope tomorrow. I'll delete 'Love Never Dies' as soon as I figure out how. At the end of 'Love Never Dies' I had a pole to if I should delete that story or not and add the chapters to this story. StarSoSweet was the only one who answered it. She said she didn't really know but if she had to choose she said her personal opinion was yes. So I am adding the chapters on here thanks to StarSoSweet:) StarSoSweet, thank you so much for everything:)

Let's give a big hand to StarSoSweet! Clap clap clap clap clap clap StarSoSweet was the only one who ever reviewed 'Love Never Dies'. I'm so glad you StarSoSweet gave the time to help me out! Thank you so much!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	10. Love Conquers All

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really love it so much:)

**Chapter 10**

**Love Conquers All**

It was morning. NW woke up to Starfire hugging him. He smiled affectionately as he kissed her on her cheek. Suddenly the alarm went off. Cyborg came in. He stopped abruptly when he saw NW and Starfire snuggling next to each other. Cyborg snickered.

"I'm not even going to ask. Hey NW and Star it's Slade," said Cyborg seriously as he snickered. He walked back to the common room. NW blushed and sat up in the bed. He shook Starfire gently. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Richard?" asked Starfire slightly dazed as she sat up in the bed. NW sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. He still had his mask on.

"It's Slade," said NW seriously and firmly as he got up off thebed and walked towards the door. Starfire nodded seriously and flew out of her bed and towards the door where her boots were. She put on her boots, and then she and NW ran towards in the common room.

"Slade," hissed NW angrily and very seriously as he glared at Slade on the common room screen.

"Nightwing or should I say Richard!" said Slade evilly and calmly. Starfire and NW were shocked and angry.

"That's your real name?" asked Cyborg in a very shocked voice.

"How did you know my name!" yelled NW angrily, seriously and surprised.

"I have my sources. I know everyone's real name including your girlfriend's Nightwing!" spat Slade evilly and calmly.

"Liar!" spat NW angrily and in denial.

"Am I?" asked Slade evilly

"Cyborg's real name is Victor Stone. Starfire name translated in Tamaranian is Koriand'r. Changeling's real name is Garfield Logan and Raven's real name is Raven Roth," said Slade evilly and darkly as he stared at shocked and angry NW. Everyone was too shocked and surprised to speak.

"How did you know? I never told anyone!" spat Cyborg angrily and in surprise.

"Cyborg you did tell someone, don't you remember? Bumble Bee!" hissed Slade evilly. Cyborg's mouth fell open in shock and outrage.

"How did you know my name translated in Tamaranian? I never told Nightwing," said Starfire angrily and seriously as she glared at Slade.

"You didn't have to. I have studied Tamaranian, Themagarian, and Glordian," said Slade calmly, firmly and evilly. Starfire was shocked. NW stood next to Starfire. Cyborg was standing next to NW.

"Than how did you know Changeling's and Raven's?" asked NW angrily and seriously.

"You guys been saying Changeling's real name. Raven's real name is Raven Roth," said Slade evilly in a duh sort of voice.

"How do you know Raven's real name?" asked Cyborg seriously and angrily.

"Nightwing told Starfire. I'm not stupid," said Slade evilly. Nightwing, Starfire and Cyborg were shocked, angry and disturbed.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT!" demanded NW angrily, threateningly and seriously as he gave Slade a death glare.

"Come to the docks if you dare," said Slade evilly and calmly, than the screen went blank. NW's chest was going up and down. He was breathing hard. He looked like he could scream. Starfire looked fearfully at NW.

"Calm down man! Let's just kick Slade's butt," said Cyborg seriously and concerned.

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM WHEN SLADE KNOWS OUR IDENTIES!" yelled NW angrily, obsessively, and seriously.

"Nightwing, he may know our real names but true love will conquer all," said Starfire seriously and sincerely as she looked into her leader's eyes. NW closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to calm down.

"_I have to keep Star's promise. Don't get obsessed with Slade...Don't get obsessed with Slade," _thought NW seriously, sincerely and determined.

"Star...you're right," replied NW more calmly, warmly and trying to sound sincere. Cyborg looked shocked while Starfire looked happy.

"You mean you're not going to get all obsessed?" asked Cyborg in a shocked voice.

"I'll try it," said NW quietly. Starfire hugged NW gratefully and flew out the door.

"I have to keep a promise I made to Starfire because I love her," said NW quietly.

"Good," sighed Cyborg with relief as he and NW ran out the door.

**Meanwhile with CG and Rae**

Raven was snuggling next to CG. He was holding her. Raven bolted upright. CG bolted upright too.

"Raven, what's wrong? Is it time?" asked CG worriedly and concerned as he looked at Raven.

"No not yet. I had a vision on the Titans," began Raven quietly

"Great...Please tell me we don't have to visit them! I wanna sleep!" complained CG as he turned over in bed.

"Garfield, the Titans are fighting Slade. NW and Star settled their fight. NW slept with Starfire. I have good news and bad news!" said Raven happily as she snuggled up the CG.

"Great...Bad news first," muttered CG groggily as he turned into a green kitten as snuggled up to Raven's chest.

"Alright, I predicted the future. Slade will do something bad to Starfire. It looks so blurry and I can't tell what it is. Starfire is screaming hard. She sounds likes she's in pain," said Raven in a worried and a concerned voice.

"Are you sure?" asked CG in disbelief as morphed in his human form and sat up alarmed in bed.

"I'm pretty sure," said Raven seriously.

"Good news now," said CG quietly

"All right, Nightwing has promised Starfire he wouldn't become obsessed with Slade. He's doing pretty well so far," replied Raven happily.

"Really?" said CG happily. He smiled warmly.

"I'll make you breakfast," said Raven firmly as she struggled to sit up. Her large stomach kept her from moving too much.

"No Raven you've done too much. I'll make you breakfast," said CG warmly and sincerely as he squeezed her shoulder lovingly.

"Do you even know how to cook?" asked Raven tiredly as she leaned her head against a pillow.

"Yeah, anything tofu," said CG happily. Raven groaned silently.

"I'm tired of tofu, could I have an orange or something else that isn't tofu?" asked Raven angrily. CG looked hurt.

"I'll have tofu," said Raven groggily as she struggled to sit up. CG's eyes lit up as he turned into a raven and flew into the kitchen. Raven put her hand on her stomach.

"_I wonder if our child will have mostly my powers or Garfield's power," _thought Raven lovingly.

**Back with NW, Star and Cy**

Starfire carried NW while Cyborg drove his T-Car to the docks. Starfire set NW down when she saw 5 Slades standing in front of the docks. Cyborg parked his car next to a side walk, and then he jumped out of his car.

"What?" asked NW angrily as he looked from one Slade to another.

"Whoa," breathed Cyborg in pure surprise.

"How is this possible?" asked Starfire in shock and confusion.

"Which one of us is real?" asked all the Slades evilly in unison.

"They're holograms find the real Slade!" commanded NW seriously and very firmly as he took out his retractable staff and ran at the closest one. Starfire flew at the one closest to her. Cyborg did the same accept he ran. Starfire tossed her star bolts at the Slade. He dodged them and grabbed Starfire fast by her neck. She tried to kick him but he wasn't fazed at all. He used his thermo blaster and aimed it at Starfire. All of the holograms disappeared. NW was shocked.

"LET HER GO!" screamed NW angrily and seriously as he got ready to fire his disks at the real Slade.

"Don't do it!" yelled Cyborg angrily as he aimed his sonic cannon at Slade.

"Back off or I will shoot her!" yelled Slade threateningly, very seriously and evilly. NW and Cyborg lowered their weapons. Slade laughed evilly then he grabbed a small ball and threw it down. Smoke filled the air.

"NIGHTWING!" screamed Starfire desperately. Nightwing ran into the smoke but Starfire and Slade were gone. The smoke cleared. Nightwing fell on his knees and he punched the ground hard.

"STARFIRE!" screamed NW angrily, seriously and desperately.

"I should have been there for Starfire. I shouldn't have let her fight any of these Slade's alone," said NW angrily as a tear fell down his cheek. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back. It wasn't your fault man. Stop beating your self up," said Cyborg seriously and firmly.

"Slade knows that she's my main weakness. I'm responsible for Slade will do to Starfire. It is my fault for not thinking ahead. Let's go back to the tower and search for Starfire," said NW seriously, firmly, angrily and very determined.

I hope you guys liked chapter 10 for 'Birthday Bash'. Things will get emotional and heated up between Slade and Nightwing. I will update chapter 5 for 'Cat Girl' soon. I promise! First I have to deal with school work first before I continue. Sorry everyone! Chapter 11 and 12 will be up VERY soon! I promise! Thank you StarSoSweet making this all possible:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	11. Slade

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you everyone who is reading! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love all the reviews so much!

**Chapter 11**

**Slade**

Starfire opened her eyes slowly. She was strapped down to the wall. She beaten and bruised all over her body. She was naked. Starfire gasped when she noticed she was naked. Slade walked over to her slowly, laughed evilly and quietly.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Starfire angrily, seriously and with a hint of pure fear in her voice. Slade put his hand on her chin and forced her took look at him.

"I'm not letting you go. Nightwing loved you for your body, your looks and your," said Slade evilly as he eyed Starfire evilly.

"YOU ARE A CLORBAG VONERMILK!" screamed Starfire angrily interrupting Slade.

"He loves me. I know he does," spat Starfire angrily and in pure hatred.

"If he loves you, then why did he let me kidnap you and mess around with your body," asked Slade evilly and slyly.

"He didn't have a choice!" screamed Starfire angrily and threateningly. Tears streamed down her face. She shot at Slade with her eye beams. Slade easily dodged her eye beams. She shot at him 15 times. Slade dodged them all. Starfire gave up on shooting at him. She tired herself out. She soon was too sad and hurt to use her powers. He ran up to Starfire and punched her hard on her face. Starfire gave Slade a death glare, than she was knocked out.

**Meanwhile**

NW was pacing the floor waiting for Cyborg's report.

"I can't locate her position at all," replied Cyborg grimly and seriously.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LOCATE HER!" screamed NW angrily, seriously and very irritated.

"NW listen to reason! We'll find her, but we can't do it alone. I'm going to contact Rae and CG," replied Cyborg angrily, and very seriously.

"What! You know as well as I do that Raven being so close to having her child that she'll need rest. If Changeling comes he'll only worry about Raven," replied NW seriously and angrily.

"Fine, then let's contact the Titans East," replied Cyborg irritably.

"No, they need to stay and protect Steel City," replied NW seriously and stubbornly.

"Fine, than what do you suppose we do than oh great leader? Just waltz right into Slade's hideout and get attacked be millions of robots?" asked Cyborg angrily as he and NW glared at each other.

"No," replied NW simply and angrily.

"What do you suppose we do!" asked Cyborg angrily

"All right let's get the whole Justice League to help," replied NW seriously, firmly and with a hint of concern in his voice as he walked over to the monitor and began typing. Soon J'onn's face appeared on the screen.

"Who is it?" asked J'onn firmly.

"It's us Nightwing and Cyborg of the Teen Titans. We came to ask for the Justice League's help," replied NW seriously and urgently.

"What's wrong?" asked J'onn firmly.

"Well, Slade kidnapped Starfire. We need help badly because it's only Cyborg and I are willing fight," replied NW seriously and firmly.

"All right, we'll help," replied J'onn seriously.

"Thanks!" cried NW and Cyborg firmly and with relief.

"We'll be their as soon as we can," replied J'onn gratefully and firmly as the screen blinked off. NW fell on the sofa and buried his head in his hands. Tears of worry, hatred, regret, fear and guilt streamed down his mask.

"_Starfire I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! It's my entire fault! If Slade touches you in anyway, I'll...I'll...I'll...I'll make him pay!" _thought Nightwing angrily and pure hatred. Cyborg sat down beside Nightwing.

"Don't worry dude we'll get her back," said Cyborg sympathetically as he put a hand on NW's shoulder.

"I can't wait any longer. Who knows what Slade is doing to Starfire at this moment!" said NW angrily through his tears.

**Meanwhile**

J'onn turned around to face the whole Justice League.

"The Teen Titans need our help very badly," said J'onn seriously. The whole Justice League stopped talking and faced J'onn. Superman, Wonder Woman and Super Girl flew over to J'onn.

"What is it J'onn?" asked Wonder Woman seriously. Superman and Super Girl waited for the answer.

"The Teen Titans need our help. Starfire got kidnapped by Slade. The Teen Titans are separated. It's only Cyborg and Nightwing willing to fight for Starfire," replied J'onn seriously and firmly.

"All right I'll ask who ever wants to help fight," suggested Super Girl seriously as she flew down to talk to some of the League members.

"I'll have a League council meeting," said Superman seriously as he flew off to tell the Green Lantern and other heroes that were in the council about the meeting.

"I'll tell Bruce, he'll want to know," replied Wonder Woman firmly and seriously as she flew towards the doors. **A/N the Justice League HQ isn't in outer space anymore. It's in Metropolis City. It said so on one of the Justice League Unlimited shows. **

**Meanwhile with CG and Rae**

Raven was sitting at the table. CG walked through the door, looking severely ticked off.

"I can't believe they're charging us $200 a year for room service! I'm trying my best at my job to earn money!" yelled CG angrily and very seriously.

"Maybe we should move back with the Titans," suggested Raven calmly.

"No way dude! I'm not ruining their lives. We need to live our own lives," replied CG angrily.

"I know but would you rather have our child live on the streets? Nightwing and Cyborg are not savages," replied Raven seriously and a little upset and sad.

"Did you forget Starfire?" asked CG angrily. Raven sighed heavily.

"No I didn't forget Starfire. She's well...not with the Titans currently," replied Raven quietly as she sipped her tea.

"What do you mean not with the Titans currently! Raven spit it out! Where is she!" demanded CG angrily as he sat down in the chair next to Raven.

"Well...Slade kidnapped Starfire. Garfield don't worry the Justice League is going to help the Titans," replied Raven quietly and sadly. Then she burst into tears and hugged CG.

"Shhh...Raven I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't know what came over me. I'm sure Starfire will be all right," replied CG warmly and comfortingly as he held Raven securely in his strong arms.

Raven picked her head off CG's chest and looked into his green eyes and said angrily, "Slade raped Starfire." CG's mouth fell open in pure shock and outrage.

"Come on Gar! We have to tell NW!" cried Raven as she ran out of the apartment door.

"Raven stop!" hollered CG as he ran after Raven. Raven clutched her stomach and said, "Garfield! It's time!" CG nodded and carried Raven securely and ran to the nearest door.

"Help! Please!" screamed CG urgently as he banged on their neighbor's door. A man opened the door.

"Please help us! My wife is going to have her baby!" cried CG urgently.

"All right Garfield!" cried the man as he picked up his cell phone and quickly dialed 911.

"Hello, my neighbor's wife is going have her baby. They're at the Ranch Motel in Jump City," said the man into the cell phone. He put his cell phone away.

"They're on their way," said the man urgently.

"Thanks Henry! I really owe you dude!" said CG happily as he set Raven down on the ground. Henry ran inside and came back with a damp washcloth and handed it to CG. CG put the washcloth on Raven's head. Raven was breathing hard. Her water broke.

"Raven relax, everything will be all right. I promise," said CG warmly as he squeezed Raven's hand. Then the ambulance workers came with a stretcher and carried Raven on it to the ambulance. CG followed.

**Meanwhile**

Suddenly someone knocked on the Titans' door. Cyborg got up off the sofa and walked over to door. He opened the door and he saw Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, Super Girl, Static, Gear, Flash, Green Arrow and Atom.

"You guys called for help right?" asked Atom.

"That's us," replied Cyborg gratefully as he gestured to heroes to come in. Nightwing was too upset to notice the heroes. He still cradled his head in his hands.

"And thought Ace looked depressed," said Static teasingly. Nightwing looked up startled. **A/N Ace is a villain that was depressed all her life before she died of an illness.**

"Cyborg why didn't you tell me they were here?" asked NW firmly.

"I figured you would have noticed," said Cyborg firmly.

"Where's this Slade?" asked Flash seriously.

"We haven't located him yet," replied NW and Cyborg seriously in unison. Batman walked over to the main computer. He started typing. Then a huge map appeared on the screen of the City.

"Let's all split up in these sectors of the City," said Superman seriously as he pointed to the sectors.

"Okay," replied NW seriously.

"Cyborg, Flash, Atom, Static, Super Girl and I will take the eastern half," commanded NW seriously and very firmly as he looked at every one firmly.

"Fine, then Green Arrow, Gear and I will search the western half," replied Superman seriously.

"John and I will take the northern part Bruce and Diana will take the southern half. Now move!" commanded Hawk Girl seriously as she flew out of the tower. NW was a little surprised by her commanding.

"You heard the lady!" said Green Lantern seriously to the heroes as he used his ring to fly out. Everyone nodded seriously and flew or ran out of the tower.

"_Starfire I'll find you! I promise!" _thought NW seriously, angrily and very determined.

I hope you all liked chapter 10! Chapter 11 will up very soon. Please could you read and review? I would love it a lot!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot!

**Chapter 12**

**I'm Coming**

Changeling was pacing the floor in the waiting room. A female nurse came out of the doors with a clipboard.

"Can I see her!" asked Changeling eagerly as he literally begged in front of the nurse.

"May I speak to you for a minute?" asked the nurse seriously and quietly as she led Changeling to another room.

"What is it?" asked Changeling in a very worried voice as he sat down in a chair. The nurse didn't reply for a moment she walked over to a desk and gathered some papers and walked in front of Changeling.

"Normally Dr. Everson would tell you this," began the nurse sadly as she sat down in a chair across from Changeling.

"Is she going to live! How is she!" interrupted Changeling worriedly and anxiously.

"Well...I'm sorry to inform you that Raven's child is dieing and Raven herself is very sick and weak. They both have a 50 chance of living," replied the nurse sadly and sympathetically.

"I...I don't understand. She was fine 6 hours ago," said Changeling in a confused and in an upset voice.

"Mr. Logan, Raven has powers and so do you. Your child now has a very odd mixture of powers. Raven being an Azarathian and you being an earthling. In other words her body can't stand to have a half Azarathian child growing inside her. She needs someone like her own kind," replied the nurse seriously. Changeling looked very confused.

"Hey wait...How do you know her origins and mine? For all you know I could be a green alien," replied Changeling worriedly and confused.

"I looked at your records," replied the nurse simply.

"Can I see Raven now please?" asked Changeling sadly and worriedly.

"The Doctors are not through removing the child from her," replied the nurse seriously.

"What do you mean? Why can't she have it naturally?" asked Changeling.

"Her body can't handle it. Mr. Logan your child might not live at all through this," replied the nurse seriously and sadly.

"Can she get pregnant again?" asked Changeling.

"It depends on what damage there is inside her," replied the nurse. Changeling looked very upset as he walked out of the room.

"_Raven, please live! I don't know what I would do If anything ever happened to you," _thought Changeling sadly and very heartbrokenly as he looked at the door Raven was currently in.

"Raven it's my entire fault!" said Changeling to himself as he began crying into his hands as he sat down in a chair outside of the room Raven was in.

**Meanwhile Cy, NW, Super Girl and Static**

NW drove his R-Cycle on the road on the eastern half. Static was right above Cyborg. Flash was about 8 miles ahead of them all. Super Girl was 3 miles higher than Static. Cyborg was in his T-Car next to NW.

"_Starfire, I'll find you even if I have to search for ever! I love you! Please forgive me Star!" _thought Nightwing angrily, seriously, worriedly and very affectionately.

"Is Nightwing ever this determined and serious?" asked Static to Cyborg.

"Well, NW loves Starfire deeply. Also when it comes to Slade, Nightwing has a lot of issues," said Cyborg seriously and quietly. Static didn't say another word after that.

"So I take it you guys fought Slade for a while now?" asked Super Girl seriously since she had over heard Static's and Cyborg's conversation.

"Yeah for about 3 years now," replied Cyborg seriously and warily.

**Meanwhile with Batman and Wonder Woman**

Batman was his Bat mobile. Wonder Woman was above him.

"_I wonder if anyone found Starfire yet and Slade?" _thought Wonder Woman seriously, concerned and firmly.

"Bruce, how is everyone doing?" asked Wonder Woman seriously and in a concerned voice.

"Just a moment," said Batman firmly. While Batman was driving he was looking at everyone on his map in the Bat mobile.

"Everyone's fine," replied Batman seriously and very firmly. Wonder Woman nodded silently. Batman clicked his map off so he could see the road better. Wonder Woman called Superman on her communicator / earpiece.

"Superman, how is everyone doing?" asked Wonder Woman curiously and firmly. There was a little static.

"Diana, we haven't found anything on Slade or Starfire. What about you?" asked Superman seriously and firmly.

"No Bruce and I haven't found anything..." began Wonder Woman seriously.

"What! Gear where static we? Static who static that? Diana static on," cried Superman urgently.

Wonder Woman stopped flying for a moment and replied seriously and urgently, "Superman what's going on!"

"Houston we static problem!" cried Gear. Batman had stopped driving.

"Diana what is it?" asked Batman seriously and urgently. She didn't reply.

"We're getting ambushed! Mayday!" cried Gear on the other line. Wonder Woman landed next to the Bat mobile and Batman got out of it.

"Superman, Gear and Green Arrow are being attacked by someone," replied Wonder Woman seriously and firmly.

"Fine, let's head northwest," replied Batman seriously as he got in his bat mobile as they moved northwest.

**Meanwhile with Hawk Girl and Green Lantern**

Hawk Girl flew next to Green Lantern.

"Let's split up. We'd have a better chance if we'd separate," commanded Hawk Girl firmly and concerned she griped her mace tightly.

"No not yet, one of us could get attacked by Slade," argued Green Lantern seriously and firmly.

"Fine, I'll go a little ways west and you stay where you're at!" said Hawk Girl firmly and seriously in a concerned voice. Green Lantern sighed quietly to himself. Suddenly Green Lantern's communicator / earpiece went off. He answered it.

"What is it?" asked the Green Lantern firmly.

"John, have you and Shayera located Superman, Green Arrow and Gear yet?" asked Batman urgently and seriously.

"No not yet. We haven't even found Slade or Starfire yet," replied Green Lantern seriously and firmly.

"Superman, Green Arrow and Gear are being attacked by Slade. We're heading over to help them. You better come too," replied Batman seriously and firmly.

"Fine, we'll be there," said Green Lantern firmly and seriously.

"Fine," replied Batman firmly and seriously as he hung up.

"_Where's Shayera? Great...Now I have to find her. I don't have time for this," _thought the Green Lantern seriously and angrily as he looked around for Hawk Girl. Then Hawk Girl flew 3 miles back to him.

"John, what is it? Why did you stop?" asked Hawk Girl seriously, firmly, concerned and quiet voice as she flew in front of him.

"Superman, Green Arrow and Gear need our help in the western region. They're being attacked by Slade," replied Green Lantern seriously and firmly.

"What are we waiting for let's move!" cried Hawk Girl seriously and urgently as she and Green Lantern flew off at the same time southwest.

**Meanwhile with NW, Cy, Static and Super Girl**

NW was on his R-Cycle in the eastern region. Cyborg was now in his T-Car about a mile behind NW. Flash was now 4 miles ahead of everyone. Static was right above NW. Super Girl was now right above Cyborg. Suddenly Nightwing's communicator went off. NW picked it up.

"Yes," asked NW seriously, very firmly and eagerly.

"Superman, Gear and Green Arrow are being ambushed severely by Slade," said Green Arrow seriously.

"All right, Cyborg, Super Girl, Flash, Static and I are on our way," replied Nightwing seriously and very firmly as he turned his R-Cycle around. He told Static, Flash, Super Girl and Cyborg. They all headed directly west. Now all the heroes are heading towards Superman, Gear and Green Arrow to help them out.

To Be Continued...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all a lot for reading and reviewing! I'll update 'Cat Girl' soon. First I have to update my Yu-Gi-Oh story 'Rosaleto Takasha'. I need help on that story. There is this jerk that won't leave me alone. He's been sending me hurtful, mean, inappropriate flames. He's been cussing at me and insulting my grammar teacher. I tried talking to him, but that only made my situation worse. Please I'm desperate could someone please help me! I'm afriad to update that story because of him! Truth is I love that story! He just won't leave me alone:(

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	13. An Unlucky Day

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really love it a lot!

**Chapter 13**

**An Unlucky Day**

A doctor came out of the O.R. **A/N O.R means Operating Room. **

"Mr. Logan, I have good news and bad news," said the doctor grimly and seriously. Changeling picked up his head out of his hands. He stood as he clasped his hands together expectantly and worriedly.

"I'll hear the bad news first," replied Changeling eagerly and worriedly.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," said the doctor seriously and firmly. Changeling looked very worried and concerned as he followed the doctor to a room across from the O.R. They walked into the room.

"You might want to take a seat. This could take a while sir," replied the doctor seriously as Changeling took a seat in a comfy chair. The doctor sat across from Changeling.

"Okay the bad news is...your child didn't make it. Raven is in a very bad condition. She is very weak. Her body couldn't handle it. She can never get pregnant again," replied the doctor seriously, sympathetically and quietly. Changeling looked very upset. CG cradled his head in his hands.

"It's all my fault!" cried CG angrily and sadly. The doctor looked very sympathetic.

"Sir, do you want to hear the good news now?" asked the doctor sadly, seriously and quietly. CG picked his head out of his hands. Tears were streaming down his face. He brushed them off his face.

"Sure, this day couldn't get any worse," said CG seriously, quietly, sadly and angrily. The doctor nodded sadly.

"The good news is, Raven has a very good chance of living. Her chances now are 60-40," said the doctor seriously and sympathetically. CG eyes shone with pure pleasure.

"Can I see her now!" begged CG happily and very eagerly. The doctor looked at CG sadly.

"Yes you can Mr. Logan, but she'll need her rest. I suggest you don't stay too long," said the doctor firmly and grimly. CG looked very happy as he got and thanked the doctor as he walked out the door.

**Meanwhile with the all the heroes**

NW was riding his R-Cycle. He was ahead of Cyborg who was in his T-Car. Static was right above Cyborg. Super Girl was a half a mile behind NW. NW was a full mile ahead of Static and Cyborg. Flash had decided to find Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Are we sure that Slade isn't just sending us into a trap," asked Static firmly and seriously to Cyborg. Cyborg sighed.

"Your right, let's all talk about this first before we go any farther," said Cyborg firmly and seriously.

"Yo, N.W. we should talk about this before we go find Starfire and Slade," said Cyborg seriously on the communicator to NW. Super Girl and Static stopped in mid air and flew down to the ground while Cyborg parked the T-Car on the side of the road. NW drove his R-Cycle back to Cyborg and the others and parked it next to the T-Car. NW got off of his R-Cycle. He put his helmet down on his R-Cycle. He didn't look happy only very serious and very determined.

"Cyborg, why did we stop! We have to help the others and Starfire," said NW seriously, firmly and angrily.

"Nightwing, we shouldn't continue until we're sure Slade isn't sending us into a trap," said Cyborg seriously and firmly.

"Cyborg, Slade is not sending us in a trap. That was Green Lantern who called us. I want to save Starfire. God knows what Slade is doing to her! He could be messing with around with her body!" said NW angrily, seriously, firmly and determined. Static and Super Girl walked over to Cyborg and stood next to him.

"I know Nightwing. We have to be cautious about this," replied Cyborg seriously and firmly. NW walked over directly in front of Cyborg.

"I am being cautious about this! Cyborg I'm going to help Starfire and the others. If you didn't think of anyone but yourself you'd be helping!" yelled NW angrily and very seriously. Super Girl crossed her arms over her chest in seriousness.

"Nightwing, will you listen to us? We want to help. If you weren't so obsessed with Slade you'd be calmer right now and wiser! We just need to make sure Slade isn't sending us into a trap!" said Super Girl seriously and angrily. NW looked very determined, serious and angry.

"Super Girl, I'M NOT OBSESSING OVER SLADE! I'm going after Starfire. She'll need me and us! What if Slade is attacking all of the other heroes? I'd never forgive myself if anything ever happened to Starfire," replied NW seriously and angrily. He made himself sound so sad and angry with himself when he said He'd never forgive himself if anything ever happened to Starfire.

"We all know you love Starfire, but if Starfire could see how you're reacting to this situation now, what do you think she'll say to you? She'd be really disappointed in you if she could see you now, especially if she knew how you're handling this situation," replied Static seriously and angrily. He was trying to make NW see how wrong he was.

"She wouldn't be angry with me when I'm trying to save her. I know this isn't a trap! If you didn't want to come you could have told me!" cried NW angrily, seriously and determined as he walked over to his R-Cycle and put on his helmet. He then sped off on his R-Cycle towards the other heroes.

"Should we follow him?" asked Static in shock.

"No if he so dumb to get ambushed by Slade or fall into his trap without a plan then it's his own fault," said Cyborg seriously as he looked at Static and Super Girl for a moment. They all nodded in agreement silently.

**Meanwhile with Slade and Starfire**

Starfire was still strapped down. Tears still streamed down her face. She was still naked. Slade was looking at a map of the city on his huge computer screen. Slade turned around and walked towards Starfire smiling evilly and happily.

"Just for the record, Nightwing is the only one falling straight into my trap. Batman and everyone else are the smart ones. They stopped right in their tracks and deciding a plan to take me and all my robots down! I was pretending to be Superman, Gear and Green Lantern on Nightwing's earpiece/communicator," said Slade evilly and triumphantly. Starfire looked down it pure hate.

"You're just saying that so you can kill Nightwing!" spat Starfire angrily and hurtfully. Slade put his hand on Starfire's chin and tilted her head up hard to face him.

"I'm not just saying it, it's the truth," spat Slade angrily and evilly. Starfire took her head ripped it out of his hand hard. She looked down. Tears flowed from her eyes and hit the floor.

"HE'LL AVERT YOU!" cried Starfire angrily and with pure hatred. She glared defiantly at him. Slade walked back to his map.

"Starfire, he won't avert this," replied Slade evilly, seriously and wickedly as typed something on his big screen computer. A map showed up. It showed Slade's armies were now 5 miles apart from NW. They were circling NW. Starfire gasped in horror as she saw NW being surrounded by Slade's armies.

"Nightwing!" whispered Starfire sadly and very horrified as she closed her eyes tight and let the tears slowly fall from her eyes. Slade laughed evilly and slyly.

"Starfire you've put too much faith in Nightwing. He won't come for you. He doesn't have the will power to get past my robots! They're now more highly advanced from when you and you're fellow Titans were teenagers," said Slade evilly, calmly and firmly as he looked at Starfire from top to bottom.

"You may have known Rob-Nightwing for 3 years, but I've known him for 5 years. He's does have the will power and determination. For years he's shown pure love, determination, obsessive and serious behavior for what he believes is right. I know he'll find a way to rescue me. He always finds a way to rescue me and everyone else who is in danger," replied Starfire angrily, seriously and scared. Slade just laughed evilly.

"You are a fool. He can't avoid all of my robots alone. He is only one person against thousands of highly advanced robots," said Slade evilly, slyly, and seriously. Slade walked over to his right over to a table. He grabbed a thermo blaster. He put it on his arm like Robin did in Apprentice part 2. He walked over to Starfire. Starfire was now a little scared. **A/N NW means Nightwing. CG means Changeling. I thought I should tell you guys. :) **

"Koriand'r you shouldn't be scared. This won't hurt you as much as it'll hurt me," said Slade evilly and slyly. **A/N He moved towards Starfire like he did towards Robin in 'Haunted'. **Slade laughed evilly as he slowly moved towards Starfire. Starfire screamed loud and hard. Her voice was filled with pure fear. Slade turned around and headed the opposite direction. Starfire stopped screaming and caught her breath. She stared at Slade in confusion. Slade turned around and gave Starfire a hard stare.

"I don't want to kill you just yet. You're just too pretty to waste like this," said Slade evilly and wickedly. Starfire glared at Slade.

"YOU ARE STILL THE MOST CLORBAGTICK RECKMAISH VORNMORMILK!" yelled Starfire angrily and seriously. Slade just glared at Starfire. Then he walked back to Starfire holding the thermo blaster to her forehead.

"You better hope Nightwing comes for you, because if he don't I will kill you. Also if you don't watch you're tongue, I'll personally cut it off!" hissed Slade threateningly, angrily and psychotically.

"I am stronger than I look. Besides, Robin...I mean Nightwing will find me!" said Starfire angrily and sadly as she was now on the brink of tears again.

"Nightwing will find you and me after he gets through the wall of robots. Which I highly doubt he will," replied Slade evilly and angrily. As he took the thermo blaster off her forehead stared at Starfire wickedly.

"Slade you don't know what Nightwing is capable of! He is a great leader. His dominance will prevail and the other heroes will find out where he is and help him rescue me," said Starfire angrily, stubbornly and seriously as she glared at Slade.

"Koriand'r his friends aren't his friends anymore," replied Slade slyly and calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire in a confused, scared voice. Slade just smirked and stepped aside while he turned around to face his screen. He pulled a remote looking thing out of his pocket as he punched a button on the remote.

"Look what Nightwing did to his friends," said Slade evilly as he played what NW had told Cyborg, Static and Super Girl. Then it ended with NW getting on his R-Cycle and heading towards Slade's robots. Starfire sighed so quietly that only she could hear herself.

"_He may be obsessing over Slade again, but he's trying to save me. I admire what he is trying to do to show his love for me. I now wouldn't care if he got obsessed with Slade and breaking that promise to me because he does love me. Even thought it was foolish of him to go without a plan. I will always love him. I know he loves me back. Please Richard find me. I'll don't care if you broke your promise to me by obsessing over Slade again. Please find me! Slade is doing what you said on the screen to me. He did mess around with my body. Please Richard...Please...Please Richard Grayson help me!" _thought Starfire scared, desperately, longingly and horrified as she cried silently. Her eyes were pure green now. Her face looked like it had pure emotion. Slade looked into her eyes for a moment when he turned around to look at her.

"You have very beautiful eyes," complimented Slade evilly. Starfire's eyes went back to normal. She fainted.

**Meanwhile with Batman and Wonder Woman**

Batman was driving his bat mobile. Wonder Woman was flying next to Batman's driver side. Batman looked at his map of everyone.

"Diana we need to talk," said Batman seriously and firmly as he parked his bat mobile next to a side walk. He clicked off the map while he got of his vehicle. Wonder Woman flew down to the ground and walked over to Batman.

"Bruce what is it?" asked Wonder Woman seriously and curiously. Than Flash ran light speed over to them.

"Flash what are you doing here?" asked Batman firmly and seriously. Flash looked at Batman seriously.

"I came to check on you guys. I think I'll check on Shayera and John now," said Flash seriously and firmly.

"All right, but where is Nightwing, Super Girl, Cyborg and Static?" asked Wonder Woman seriously, curiously and firmly.

"I would imagine they're still back there talking and strategizing about how to take down Slade and his robots," replied Flash seriously and firmly as he ran off towards Hawk Girl and Green Lantern. Batman looked very serious now.

"Bruce what is it?" asked Wonder Woman seriously, firmly and with a strong hint to concern in her voice.

"Diana. Cyborg, Static and Super Girl have stopped moving but, Nightwing is still moving on towards a wall of robots," replied Batman seriously and firmly.

"Why did they stop?" asked Wonder Woman seriously and firmly.

"I'm not sure. Let's head towards them and talk to them," said Batman seriously, firmly and thoughtfully as he walked back towards his vehicle. He got in it. He turned it around and drove back towards Cyborg, Static and Super Girl. Wonder Woman flew next to the bat mobile on the way there.

I hope you guys like chapter 13. Chapter 14 will be up sometime next weekend. Please could you read and review? I'd love it so much if you could. Thank you still so much for everything StarSoSweet!StarSoSweet could you try to talk to him? I tryed but that only made my situation worse. Thank you for reading his rude review on that story. Is there a way to report an author? I'm only wondering. Thank you so much StarSoSweet for trying! You're the best author I've ever known:)Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing everyone! This story will get better, I promise:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	14. I'm Coming

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate it a lot!

**Special Note**: StarSoSweet I updated my other story 'Cat Girl'. I forgot to tell you in that review for 'Whirlwind'. You're still the best author I've ever known:)

**Chapter 14**

**I'm Coming**

Changeling knocked on the door timidly. A nurse opened the door that led to the O.R. The nurse had light brown hair that reached her shoulders.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the nurse curiously and seriously.

"Um...I'm here to see my wife. My wife is Raven Logan," said Changeling seriously and in a concerned voice. The nurse looked at her clipboard for a moment.

"Dr. Everson told me that you'd want to see your wife. We moved her to room to 108 to recover. Nurse Sasha is tending to her right now. You're wife is recovering nicely. You can see her now. But I'd suggest that you don't spend more than 15 minutes talking to her. She's still very weak and tired," said the nurse seriously and firmly as she turned around and walked towards the operating bed and started cleaning up the room. She started putting away medical supplies.

"Thank you ma'am!" replied Changeling happily as he walked fast out of the O.R and walked down some halls until he reached a room that said room 108. There was a clipboard in a slot on the door. He walked in front of the door and pulled out the clipboard and flipped through the pages. It read:

Ms. Raven Logan

Illness: Weak from child birth

Changeling smiled to himself and he put the clipboard back in its slot on the door. He put his hand on the door knob. Before he could twist it, the door opened inward and revealed a beautiful young red haired nurse.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see anyone outside the door. You must be Mr. Logan. Am I right?" asked the nurse apologetically.

"Yes I am Mr. Logan. Can I see her?" asked Changeling eagerly as he stood in the doorway and Nurse Sasha was about 5 feet away.

"Dr. Everson and Nurse Amy told me what you looked like so no one except you can see your wife. Yes, you may see her. She's been asking for you for a while now," replied the nurse in a friendly manner.

"Thank you," said Changeling thankfully. The nurse happily stepped aside and let Changeling walk through the door way. The nurse smiled and exited the room and closed the door behind her. Raven had a hospital gown. Raven looked even paler than usual. She smiled gratefully when she saw Changeling walking towards her right bed side. She had a paper bracelet on her left wrist with her name on it. There was a white sheet or blanket covering up to her chest. Her left arm was on top of the sheet. Her right arm was on top of the sheet too. There was a chair next to Raven's right side of her bed. She had a big widow on the left side of her room and bed. On the left side of the bed was a stand with a glass with a clear liquid in it. Changeling walked over to Raven's right side of the bed where the chair was. He moved the chair closer to the bed. Then he sat down in it.

"How are you feeling?" asked Changeling quietly and lovingly as he grabbed Raven's pale right hand in his left hand and rubbed it affectionately and comfortingly.

"I could be better. Yes Garfield I know...I know that our child is dead...and that I can't ever get pregnant again. I'm sorry Garfield," replied Raven sadly and weakly as she looked out the window. It was starting to rain out.

"Raven, it isn't your fault. Our child's death wasn't anyone's fault. No one knew what was going to happen," replied Changeling gently. Raven closed her eyes as a tear fell down her right cheek. Changeling leaned forward and brushed the tear off her cheek right below her right eye.

"I can predict the future Garfield. I knew that our child was going to die. I could have done something but...I didn't," replied Raven sadly and quietly. She looked away from Changeling. She was expecting him to yell at her.

"Raven, there was nothing you could have done. The doctors all told me that our child was going to die. They told me that there was nothing they could do," replied Changeling comfortingly. Raven didn't reply. She just went to sleep.

"Good night my beautiful Raven," said Changeling quietly as he kissed Raven gently on the cheek and than he got up out of the chair and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob. He looked back at Raven.

"_Please be all right in the morning,"_ thought Changeling quickly and sadly as he exited the room.

**Meanwhile with Starfire and Slade**

Starfire was still strapped to the wall. She was still naked. Slade on the other hand was watching a huge screen with small sections that showed scenes of what everyone had said and did. Slade was sitting on a chair. He was observing the screen intently. Starfire opened her eyes slowly. She looked down and saw that she was naked, her legs and arms were chained down to a wall. She felt so upset that she couldn't use her powers to break herself free.

"_Please Richard find me_!" thought Starfire in a very upset thought. Slade got out of his chair and walked towards Starfire.

"Good you're awake," said Slade in a content voice as he looked at Starfire from top to bottom.

"How much longer?" said Starfire weakly and longingly. Slade smiled wickedly.

"Not much longer. That is if Nightwing ever finds you in time. If he doesn't I will do what ever I want to you," said Slade evilly.

"He'll find me. I know he will," replied Starfire warily and quietly. Her stomach started growling.

"He won't find you and I'm not feeding you. If that's what your wondering," said Slade bitterly. He turned around and walked back to his chair. He sat in it and faced the screen.

"How do you know that Nightwing will not find me?" asked Starfire weakly.

"Weren't you listening to a word I told you last night?" asked Slade in a very annoyed voice.

"Yes, I," began Starfire warily.

"Than why did you ask such an idiotic question!" demanded Slade impatiently.

"I know you are telling me lies. Nightwing will be alright. He will rescue me. YOU'LL SEE YOU...CLORBAG VOLNERMILK!" spat Starfire full of determination.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!" asked Slade angrily as he turned the chair around and faced Starfire.

"You can try, but I'll live through it," declared Starfire stubbornly.

"You're a fool. This will kill you! In your present condition, you'll be lucky if you survive a punch!" replied Slade as he stroked his Thermo Blaster contently. Tears of fear and anger flowed down her cheeks.

"_Richard please I beg of you! Find me! I can not take much more of this,"_ thought Starfire longingly as tears continue to flow down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she let the tearsrush down her face and hit the floor.

"Don't worry Koriand'r; soon you won't have to put up with this misery," said Slade slyly as he continue to stroke his thermo blaster.

"Why?" asked Starfire weakly and quietly. She was on the verge of fainting.

"You'll soon find out soon enough my dear," replied Slade. Starfire fainted from weakness and hunger.

**Meanwhile With Batman and Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman flew next to Batman who was driving in his Bat mobile. Soon they saw Cyborg talking to Static. Supergirl was listening to the conversation. Batman parked his Bat mobile in front of the T-car. Wonder Woman flew over to Cyborg, Static and Supergirl.

"Where's Nightwing?" asked Wonder Woman firmly. Batman got out of the Bat Mobile and walked towards the group.

"He's going after Slade," replied Supergirl.

"Then why didn't you guys go help him?" asked Batman firmly as he stood about two feet away from Wonder Woman when he stood next to her. Wonder Woman and Batman stood in front of Static, Supergirl and Cyborg.

"For all we know N.W could be walking right into a trap! It's his own fault for being stubborn and obsessive! So we shouldn't help him! He needs to be taught a lesson that he shouldn't be such a paranoid hypercompetitive jerk," said Cyborg angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"You're all his friends right?" asked Wonder Woman seriously.

"Yes I," began Cyborg irritably.

"Than start acting like it," said Wonder Woman and Batman seriously in unison.

"They're right; we've been acting like jerks to Nightwing. Some of us more than others," said Supergirl as she passed a quick glance at Cyborg.

"Yes you all have been! He's heading straight for thousands of Slade's robots," said Wonder Woman angrily.

"And I thought Ebon was ambitious!" joked Static.

"Fine, let's go save his sorry butt along with Starfire," said Cyborg seriously as he ran to his T-Car. Batman ran to his Bat mobile. Static pulled out his electric disk from his pocket. Wonder Woman and Supergirl flew next to the T-Car and the Bat mobile.

**Meanwhile with Green Lantern, Hawk Girl and Flash**

Green Lantern and Hawk Girl were flying next to each other towards Slade's robots and Nightwing. Suddenly Flash ran in front of Green Lantern and Hawk Girl. Hawk Girl and Green Lantern flew down to the ground.

"Wally, where is Nightwing, Cyborg, Supergirl and Static?" asked Hawk Girl curiously and firmly.

"Shayera, John I think they're back there strategizing with Batman and Wonder Woman," replied Flash. Suddenly Green Lantern's earpiece/communicator went off. He put his right hand on his right ear.

"Hello?" asked Green Lantern in an uncertain voice.

"John, this is Bruce. We want all the heroes to help Nightwing save Starfire. Right now he is heading straight for Slade's robots. We need you, Shayera and Flash to help out NOW," commanded Batman.

"All right we're on our way," said Green Lantern.

"What is it?" asked Hawk Girl

"We need to help Nightwing and everyone else take Slade down," said Green Lantern

"Okay, let's go," said Flash as he headed in the heroes direction. Green Lantern looked at Hawk Girl for a moment and they both flew over towards the direction of the heroes too.

**Meanwhile with Nightwing**

NW was driving his R-Cycle towards where the distress signal was at.

"_Don't worry Starfire, I'll find you even if Cyborg, Static and Super girl don't want to help," _thought NW firmly. He revved up his R-Cycle and drove down the deserted highway. He came to a skidding halt when he saw about a thousand robots.

"Shoot," said Nightwing quietly as he parked his R-Cycle roughly next to the sidewalk. He jumped off his R-Cycle and pulled out 3 electric disks and fired them at the robots. Three robots were instantly destroyed. The robots started closing in on him. NW pulled out his communicator.

"Cyborg, I'm being ambushed by Slade's armies of robots," cried NW into the communicator.

"We're on our way," replied Cyborg into the communicator. **A/N I'm trying to stop repeating myself like you guys wanted on what the characters are saying but it's just a habit. A really bad habit that I'm to break. So please bare with me if I repeat myself again. I'll give you guys an example: 'asked Starfire, in a scared, angry, hurt and weak voice.' I'll also try not to make the how their voices sounded so long. So please bare with me.**

"I'm sorry for how I acted," said NW into the communicator as he continued to fire electric disks at the robots and run at them as well as dodge the robots attacks.

"It's all right. Love makes people act in crazy ways," replied Cyborg. NW didn't reply.

"_I'm Coming_," thought NW

Poor Starfire! It was very painful for me to write such a scene with Starfire and Slade. Finally all the heroes are on their way to help Nightwing save Starfire. Thank you to everyone who are reading and reviewing! Also thank you to everyone who read and reviewed so far! Could you please read and review? I'd love it SO MUCH if you could! - Thank you StarSoSweet for reviewing all the chapters so far!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	15. I'm Here For You

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly, I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot.

Thankyou: StarSoSweet, Blue Ten and LiStEn To YoUr HeArT for reading reading and reviewing my stories! I really love it so much:)

Thank you Blue Ten and StarSoSweet for reviewing every chapter so far! You guys are GREAT:)

**Chapter 15**

**I'm Here For You**

CG was in the waiting room filling out a check and paperwork for the hospital bills and other stuff for Raven. A young brunette man was behind the desk.

"You can see your wife one more time before we close the patience's rooms for the night," said the desk clerk. CG nodded his head in understanding.

"I'll go visit her one more time. Could I stay the night with her?" asked CG eagerly as he put down the pen and straightened the papers. The desk clerk or the young man smiled slightly.

"You can stay with her but it'll cost more, so I'll have to put it on your bill," said the young man.

"Okay, I'll just visit her one more time than I'll leave," said CG sadly as he smiled his thanks and headed towards Raven's room. He opened the door quietly. CG turned on the light as he entered the room. Raven was very pale. She had a white hospital blanket on up to her hip. She smiled weakly as she saw CG enter the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked CG warmly as he sat in a chair next to her bed.

"I'm feeling a little better Garfield. When I'm better, let's visit the Titans and perhaps live with them permanently if they'll allow us to," replied Raven warmly. She was trying to hide all traces of fear in her voice as she talked.

"Raven you read my mind," teased CG as he rubbed Raven's hand warmly.

"Garfield you should be going back to our home now because it's about 5 minutes until the visiting hours are over," replied Raven warmly. CG smiled.

"Raven we still have some time left," replied CG slyly as he leaned forward and allowed Raven the lean forward, they kissed softly and affectionately.

"You're right," sighed Raven softly as she looked into CG's eyes. Changeling smiled and leaned back on the chair.

"I guess I should get going. Bye my sweet Raven," said CG sadly and lovingly as he got up off the chair and headed towards the door.

"Bye Garfield," replied Raven quietly. CG opened the door and walked towards the waiting room.

**Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!**

NW had his retractable staff and he was fighting the robots. Each time he took out 3 or more, 4 more would take their place. NW was getting tired slowly. Then the all the heroes came. Batman was in his bat mobile. Cyborg was in his T-car. Both Batman and Cyborg jumped out of their vehicles.

"Uh Nightwing, I think we're gonna need back up," said Cyborg in a blank voice. Flash raced past everyone.

"You're right, but who are we going to call? Changeling and Raven have their own concerns," said NW seriously as he ran over to Cyborg and stopped as he turned around to face the robots, he threw 3 electric disks at the robots. Soon a huge battle between good vs. evil broke out.

"Raven's pregnant, but Changeling isn't disabled," said Wonder Woman firmly as she flew at a robot and went right through it and through 3 other robots in a row causing them to be destroyed in the process.

"No," replied Cyborg as he shot several robots in a row, the robots were destroyed all in a row.

"We shouldn't bother CG," finished Cyborg when he got his breath back.

"We could get the X-Men to help," suggested Flash as he raced around 35 robots and created a tornado in the process he threw the robots 100 miles away.

"Or better yet get Static and Gear to help," replied Super girl firmly as she used her eye beams to destroy 40 robots in a row. Nightwing saw his chance he ran over to his R-Cycle and put on his helmet and ran down the middle of the highway towards Slade's hideout.

"I'm coming," said Superman to NW as he flew straight through 18 robots. When Superman finished destroying the robots, he flew over Nightwing's head.

**Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!**

Slade was still sitting in front of the screen that showed what the League and the Titans were doing.

"Well I didn't think Nightwing's friends would come back to him so easily," said Slade in a slightly surprised and angry voice. Starfire smiled gently and she thought of Nightwing coming to her aid. Slade got up and walked towards Starfire. He stopped about one yard away from her.

"Let's see if Nightwing and Superman can find us in this huge place," said Slade thoughtfully as he looked at Starfire from top to bottom.

"Slade, you can not judge Nightwing. He will find me and put you to the jail!" spat Starfire bitterly as she averted Slade's eyes.

"We'll see Kori. We'll see," said Slade quite evilly.

"_Please Richard. I know you'll find me," _thought Starfire longingly as she stared at the huge doors that lead to a big flight of stairs that lead eventually to the outside world. In other words Starfire and Slade were in the bottom of a HUGE mansion. Slade turned around and headed back towards his chair and sat in it as he continued to observe the Titans and the League fighting his giant robot army.

**Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!**

Superman was flying next to Nightwing who was in on his R-Cycle. They were racing down the deserted highway. Nightwing stopped right in front of a huge mansion as he looked at his communicator that pinpointed Slade's position.

"And I thought Batman's mansion was huge," said Nightwing in surprise as he looked at the 100 story mansion.

"Why do you still call him Batman? Why don't you call him Bruce?" asked Superman as he stood next to Nightwing who was on his R-Cycle.

"I don't want our identities to be exposed to people who can and will use it against us," replied Nightwing seriously as he got off his R-Cycle and walked towards the mansion. Superman shook his head and walked after Nightwing. Nightwing opened the door. The doors were 6 feet tall. Nightwing saw two huge stairs one going up and another going down.

"I can't tell which way the signal is," said Nightwing in frustration.

"Then let's split up," said Superman firmly.

"No we need to stick together in case we're going to be sent straight into a trap," replied Nightwing angrily.

"Let's go down," said Superman and Nightwing in unison as Nightwing ran down the huge stairs and Superman preferred to fly down the stairs.

I'm sorry if this was short! I'm just VERY busy with Homework. I don't really have time to write a 7 page chapter anymore. Wow...My 1st quarter at school is almost over. The 2nd half of my semester is starting soon. School is going bye so fast:) This chapter was 4 pages long. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I really appreciate it SO MUCH:) Please could you take the time to read and review? Thank you so much:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	16. I'll be there For You

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate it!

Does anyone know the E-Mail address to the producers of Teen Titans? For me e-mailing them is faster because I want to help save season 6. :)

**Chapter 16**

**I'll be there For You**

Superman and Nightwing were going down 5 flights of stairs. Than at that moment they reached a huge castle like doors.

Nightwing pulled out his communicator and said," Cyborg how are you guys doing? I think we found Slade and Starfire."

Cyborg replied, "We're almost done. We'll help soon...Oh my god...Batman? Anyone? I'll call ya back." Nightwing looked concerned.

"I heard what Cyborg said, but Starfire is more important at this moment," said Superman as he and Nightwing pushed down the doors, revealing a naked Starfire chained to a wall and Slade standing in front of her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE," demanded NW threateningly.

"You get Starfire and I'll handle Slade," said Superman as he flew out from behind Nightwing and punched Slade. Slade flew into a wall and broke it. Nightwing ran over to Starfire. Slade was surprised. He was too surprised to answer.

"Nightwing, I knew you'd save me," said Starfire gratefully as she fainted. NW grabbed a razor sharp knife from his belt and sliced the chains. Starfire fell limp into his arms. Slade and Superman at that moment were wrestling each other. Slade kicked the man of steel in his chest, but Superman wasn't fazed at all.

"If I had known Nightwing would have brought you along, I never would have been so blind," said Slade as if he was giving up. Superman was caught off guard. Then while he was caught off guard, Slade pulled out a knife with an extremely sharp blade and held it Superman's throat. NW saw this and set Starfire down gently against a wall to his left.

NW had decided to help so he ran over to Superman, but Superman used his eye beams and hit Slade's mask. The mask didn't break, but Slade did drop the knife. Then, door opened revealing the other heroes. NW ran over to Starfire and picked her up in a certain way so her private parts were facing him and not the other heroes. Green Lantern and Static ran over to Superman and Slade, while the rest of the heroes ran over to Slade and the other half walked over to NW. Green Lantern used his ring and put up a green orb around Slade and pushed Superman out of the orb. Super Girl took off her cape and gave it to NW.

"Here so Starfire won't be totally naked," said Super Girl. NW smiled his thanks and wrapped it around Starfire. NW handed Starfire to Super Girl. Before Super Girl could say anything, NW ran over to Slade and shoved past the over heroes to get to him. NW stood in front of the orb that held Slade.

"Let me fight Slade," demanded NW angrily to Green Lantern.

"No," said Hawk Girl firmly.

"You've down enough fighting," said Batman seriously.

"No I haven't!" said NW seriously as he attempted to break the orb that contained Slade.

"You should listen to your friends for once in your life," said Slade slyly.

"I don't need to be told that I need to teach you a lesson for touching and torturing Starfire," yelled NW.

"He'll pay for his crimes Nightwing. Let's let the authorities handle Slade," said Wonder Woman firmly. NW was breathing very fast.

"No, I..." began NW.

"Listen to her, she's right," said interrupted Batman very seriously.

"Fine, but we should attack him to weaken him before he goes to jail," said Nightwing. Slade rolled his eyes in a duh sort of way behind his mask.

"Good point," said Static as he used his electricity to fry Slade through the orb. Slade yelled in pain.

"Let's take turns beating Slade," suggest Static teasingly.

"Great idea," said NW in a slightly crazy voice. The heroes lined up one at a time, starting with Wonder Woman. Green Lantern turned off the orb. Slade was very weak but could still stand slightly.

"You're going to pay," cried Wonder Woman as she picked Slade up by his collar and flung him against the wall. Then she began punching him hard in his stomach until Slade got the wind knocked out of him. Then she stepped aside and let Batman beat Slade up.

"Your turn Br... I mean Batman," said Wonder Woman firmly. Batman stepped up and threw a few bat-a-rangs at Slade. Then Batman stepped aside at let NW take his share of the beatings. NW ran up on Slade and began violently beating his face in. He took out his retractable staff and then started smacking Slade in his chest. Slade was bleeding pretty badly. NW was beating Slade like a mad man. When Slade had some severe injuries, Superman put a hand of NW's tense shoulder.

"That's enough," said Superman seriously. NW was still beating Slade. Slade was one bloody mess.

"I said that's ENOUGH," said Superman as he restrained NW.

Then NW yelled, "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO DEFEAT SLADE!"

"He's all ready defeated," said Batman seriously. Starfire was still knocked out in Super Girl's arms.

"Yes, will killing him satisfy you?" asked Hawk Girl firmly

"I wasn't going to kill him, was I?" asked NW in a confused and scared voice.

"Yes, from where I was standing it looked like you wanted to kill him," said Cyborg angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I had so much hatred for Slade all these years and for what he did to Starfire, just pushed me over the edge," said NW quietly.

"Well, at least now he's not going any where," said Gear. They all nodded, while Green Lantern put up an orb around Slade. NW walked over to Super Girl.

"Here," said Super Girl while she handed Starfire over to NW.

"Thank you," said NW gently as he and all the heroes walked outside to the police. The police arrested Slade. One policeman walked over to NW who was holding Starfire.

"Is she all right?" asked a concerned policeman.

"I think she'll be fine," replied NW softly. The policeman nodded reluctantly and followed the other officers in the Squat Team vehicle.

"Let's return to the tower," said Cyborg.

"Nightwing, when we get there, I'll run some tests on Starfire to make sure she's all right," said Cyborg.

"I'd feel a lot better if you would. Thanks Cyborg," replied NW thankfully. Green Lantern made a green platform from his ring and let Nightwing and Starfire on it. Batman and Cyborg got in their vehicles. Then rest of the heroes flew back to the tower, accept Flash who was driving NW's R-Cycle back to the tower. On the way back to the tower, Starfire opened her eyes slowly.

"R-Robin?" asked Starfire weakly as she looked at NW's face.

"I'm Nightwing remember. You're going to be fine I promise," said NW warmly

"I am sorry for calling you Robin," said Starfire

"Hey Star, it's not your fault it's just an old habit that's hard to forget," said NW gently. Starfire smiled and looked beside NW and saw Green Lantern who was holding the platform that they were on using his ring's powers.

"_Thank you all!" _thought Starfire as she fell into a deep sleep. When the Titans and the League got to the tower, the Green Lantern set Starfire and NW down gently on the ground outside the tower. All the heroes walked into the tower.

"Let's get Starfire to the medical room A.S.A.P!" said Cyborg urgently as he led all the heroes in the medical room. NW set Starfire down carefully on a bed. Cyborg put a needle in Starfire's arm. Then Cyborg turned around to face the heroes.

"You guys can go back to the common room except Nightwing," said Cyborg. The heroes nodded and walked back to the common room except Batman and NW. Batman stood in the doorway while Nightwing sat next to Starfire's bedside. Cyborg ran some tests on Starfire and put a heart monitor on Starfire.

"Can I have a moment alone with Starfire?" asked NW as he held Starfire's frail hand in his tenderly. Batman looked a little reluctant because he wanted to talk to NW. But he walked back to the common room anyway. Cyborg followed Batman back to the common room. Static and Gear were talking very quietly next to a window so no one could hear them. Hawk Girl was talking to Superman about something seriously. Wonder Woman walked over to Batman and Cyborg.

"Are they okay?" asked Wonder Woman. **A/N From now on I will say WW for Wonder Woman. I will call Nightwing as NW. I will call Changeling as CG. I just thought I should tell you guys again because writing out there full names take FOREVER. :) **

"Nightwing will be fine, but I'm not sure if Starfire will be fine. We'll just have to see the results," said Cyborg in a grim tone. Batman walked straight past WW and Cyborg and over to the window that over looked the city. WW walked over to Batman and stood about a yard behind him.

"Bruce, Dick knew the danger of exposing his weaknesses to his enemies," said WW quietly looking past Batman and onto the city.

"I know, but he should have taken it with more caution," said Batman as he continued to stare out the window.

"Bruce, Dick is an adult now. He needs to live his own life," said WW firmly as she walked forward and stood next to him and watched the city across the water.

"I know but I can't help but worry for the safety of the team and for himself," said Batman quietly and mainly to himself. Batman was very shocked that he admitted that to someone. What shocked him the most was that WW could make him tell his thoughts from his heart to her.

"_Why did I admit it to her? I should have said it in my head," _thought Batman. WW only smiled.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself and maybe his team," said WW.

"I know he can take care of himself and his team. I don't know why I said that I worried for him and the city. As well as his team," said Batman in an icy tone as he walked towards Cyborg who was talking to Super Girl. WW smiled to herself and walked over to Green Lantern and Flash.

"_Why did he admit that to me? Does he care about me? No the only person he truly cares for is Richard Grayson his step son," _thought WW mysteriously than she shook the part about Batman having a crush on her out of her mind, while she continued walking towards Green Lantern and Flash. **A/N I forgot to say, I'll try to use GL for Green Lantern from now on.**

**Meanwhile With NW and Star**

Starfire was lying on the medical bed. Her eyes were shut. NW was sitting on the very edge of Starfire's bed. Starfire opened her emerald eyes and looked into NW's masked eyes.

"Richard," said Starfire quietly.

"What's wrong Star?" asked NW in a concerned voice.

"Is your real name Richard Grayson?" asked Starfire so quietly that no one not even NW could hear her.

"Can you repeat that Star?" asked NW.

"Is you real name Richard Grayson?" asked Starfire a little louder. NW was shocked...very shocked.

"Who told you? Did Slade?" demanded NW angrily.

"No," replied Starfire gently. NW's eyes softened.

"I didn't mean to sound..." began NW regretfully.

"No, you had a right to know," said Starfire simply as she pulled the covers up to her neck. NW was silent for a moment as he looked at Starfire's heart monitor. Her heart beat was irregular.

"Starfire you're heart beat..." began NW worriedly as he jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Richard," said Starfire interrupted firmly. NW stopped in his tracks and faced Starfire.

"Yeah Star?" asked NW.

"Tamaranian heart beats are different than humans. I looked at the monitor and I have a normal heart beat," replied Starfire. NW let out a sigh of relief.

"Starfire how did you know my last name?" asked NW gently with a small hint of impatient in his voice.

"Well, before Slade captured me during that battle...Raven sent me a message in my mind that your last name was Grayson," said Starfire weakly.

"She did," replied NW in a surprised and slightly angry voice. Starfire flinched slightly.

"_Why did she go into my mind and find my first and last name! Well at least now I don't have to tell Starfire," _thought NW calming down.

"Okay let's forget about Slade for a while. How do you feel?" asked NW in a tender voice. Starfire looked out the window for about 2 minutes.

"I am feeling better Nightwing. You don't have to worry about me," said Starfire as she gave him a fake smile. NW leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm going to check on the other heroes. If you need anything just call," said NW as he walked over towards the door that led out into the common room.

"I will," said Starfire. NW gave her a warm smile and walked into the common room.

"_I don't feel too good at all. But, I won't worry Richard with my health issues," _thought Starfire firmly as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Raven**

Raven lay on the hospital bed. She was feeling a little better than before. The moon shone through her window and hit her face. The moonlight made her face glow.

"_They finally rescued Starfire. I should read her mind and find out her health problems," _thought Raven seriously as she levitated on her bed in a sleeping position.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos," said Raven calmly. She opened her eyes and in the moonlight they glowed white.

'_Starfire, you need to tell Richard how you feel! If you get worse, he'll only worry about you even more. Plus Slade raped you. You could be pregnant,' _thought Raven firmly to Starfire.

'_I won't tell Richard because I'm only weak and shocked by the events that had occurred. I'm not pregnant because Tamaranian females get pregnant in a different way than human females,' _thought Starfire back to Raven.

'_Starfire are you sure?"_ asked Raven back to Starfire in her mind.

'_Yes Raven I'm sure. I don't have any symptoms of pregnancy. By now I would have shown some signs,' _thought Starfire back to Raven.

'_All right Starfire. You should get some rest. But I'm warning you, tell Richard NOW,' _though Raven to Starfire.

'_Raven, I'll tell him later,' _thought Starfire regretfully to Raven.

'_Okay Starfire. I should get some rest too,' _thought Raven weakly to Starfire.

'_Raven are you all right? You sound tired and weak,' _asked Starfire worriedly to Raven.

'_It's a long story,' _thought Raven to Starfire.

'_Oh yes the baby! Did you have it yet?' _thought Starfire in a worried tone to Raven.

'_Starfire I'll tell you later,' _thought Raven quietly to Starfire, than Raven cut off the telepathy between her and Starfire. Raven made herself more relaxed on the hospital bed and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile with Changeling**

CG was sitting on the table in his and Raven's apartment. He had some coffee in his hands.

"Raven," said CG sadly to himself.

"_I hope you'll be all right Raven," _thought CG in a concerned tone. CG yawned and drank the rest of his coffee. He set the cup back on the table and headed to his and Raven's bed. He turned into a cat and jumped on the bed and than he curled up on the pillow at the head of the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I really do appreciate it a lot! Thanks to my reviewers! One of my reviewers had asked if I had seen the episode Kole. Yes I have. I too thought episode was funny. :) Thanks to my most faithful and loyal reviewers Blue Ten and StarSoSweet:) Also thanks to LiStEn To YoUr HeArT for reviewing:) I hope you guys had a very Thanksgiving! Blue Ten and StarSoSweet you guys are so GREAT:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	17. Christmas Time

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! I really do appreciate it so much! Please continue to review! Also please forgive me about not updating in a VERY long time! My S. Studies and MT History teacher hands out work left and right. I had to finish my reports in both classes. This chapter is going to be shorter than normal because I'm so far behind in updating all my stories. I'm very sorry!

**Chapter 17**

**Christmas Time**

Starfire slowly opened her eyes the next morning to find NW sitting next to her bedside. He still had his mask on. The sun was beginning to rise. The sunrise looked beautiful outside the window which was next to her bed. The sunrise looked reddish orange. The beam of light from the sunrise hit Starfire's face and made her glow. NW was staring out the window at the sunrise.

"N-Nightwing?" Starfire asked gently. NW jumped slightly as he looked down to face her. He gave Starfire a very warm smile. His smile vanished when he heard the gentleness and weakness in her voice.

"What's wrong Star? How do you feel?" NW asked in a worried tone.

"I have to tell you something...," Starfire trailed off.

"What is it Star?" asked NW.

"Well...I...," Starfire averted NW's masked eyes and looked out the window.

"Go on," said NW gently.

"Raven wanted to tell you something," finished Starfire reluctantly. She couldn't believe she just lied to NW. But in a way it wasn't a lie. Raven did want to tell NW about what Slade did to Starfire.

"Raven does? How did she-" NW had begun.

"Raven contacted me through telepathy," interrupted Starfire.

"What does she want to tell me?" NW asked.

"Raven wants to tell you... herself," Starfire stated quietly as she pulled the covers up to her neck and curled into a ball while facing NW.

"You know... Don't you?" asked NW in a tender voice as he stroked Starfire's ruby colored hair.

Starfire took a deep breath and said, "Yes Richard, I know what it is. I cannot deny the truth any longer." NW looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How is she going to tell me?" asked NW.

"I don't know," replied Starfire in a hushed tone.

"Where is she?" NW had asked.

"She's in the hospital," replied Starfire.

"Okay, did she have the baby yet?" asked NW in a thoughtful tone.

"She would not tell me. I fear something terrible has gone wrong with the birth for she sounded distracted and weak," Starfire worriedly replied.

"Okay, you should get some rest Star. I'm sure nothing has happened to the baby," said NW gently.

"I suppose you're right. Are the other heroes still here?" asked Starfire.

"Only Cyborg, Batman and Wonder Woman decided to stay," NW replied. Starfire nodded in acceptance.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Cyborg," replied NW as he got up off the bed and walked towards the door. Starfire nodded her head as she closed her eyes. NW exited the room. Starfire opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Then suddenly Raven contacted Starfire's mind.

'_Did you tell Richard yet?' _Raven had thought to Starfire.

'_No, I was hoping you could do it,' _replied Starfire mentally.

'_Why can't you do it? He is your boyfriend after all,' _Raven replied coldly.

'_I can't because I told him that you wanted to tell him yourself,' _replied Starfire

'_I shouldn't be the one to tell him,' _replied Raven stubbornly and a little harshly.

'_I'm not going to tell him. If you want to tell him so bad, than tell him yourself!' _thought Starfire angrily.

'_Fine Starfire, I understand. I'll talk to him,' _Raven replied in her monotone voice as she cut the telepathy between Starfire and herself.

Raven

Raven sat up in her hospital bed.

"Let's see if I can contact NW," Raven had told herself as she layed back down on the bed and levitated.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos," Raven breathed silently. Raven contacted NW through telepathy, after she got herself ready. NW was talking to Batman in the common room.

'_Richard are you there? I need to tell you something,' _Raven thought to NW. NW stopped right in the middle of a sentence with Batman.

"Sorry, I err...need to go to the bathroom," replied NW quickly as he ran out of the common room and into the bathroom. Batman, WW and Cyborg exchanged curious and a little suspicious glances. Raven who was reading NW's mind smiled with amusement.

'_Nice excuse boy blunder,' _Raven thought in an amused tone of voice.

'_Raven, what do you need to tell me! I have to talk to Batman,' _thought NW with some urgency in his voice.

'_Alright I'll cut to the chase. Slade raped Starfire,' _replied Raven rather reluctantly. NW was shocked, extremely angry and confused all at once.

'_WHY DIDN'T STARFIRE OR YOU TELL ME SOONER!' _NW yelled in his mind to Raven.

'_Starfire didn't know how you'd take it. Calm down! Starfire said that she wasn't pregnant,' _Raven replied firmly. NW calmed down slightly but not much.

'_Is she sure?' _NW asked Raven in his head as he sat on the toilet with the lid on the toilet down.

'_Yes, she was very sure. She said Tamaranians don't get pregnant like humans do. Starfire also said that she didn't show any signs what so ever of pregnancy when she should of by now,' _Raven replied.

'_Alright Raven, but to just to make sure I'll have Cyborg run some tests on Starfire,' _NW mentally replied to Raven in his leader voice.

'_That would be a great idea,' _answered Raven seriously as she cut the link between her and NW mentally. Raven layed down on the bed to get some more sleep.

Nightwing

NW was very upset and angry at Slade. He got off the toilet seat and walked out of the door of the bathroom. He was a very serious and angry look on his face. He entered the common room and saw that Batman was sitting next to Cyborg and WW on the sofa talking about something. Batman was between Cyborg and WW. WW turned around and faced NW. After WW faced NW, Cyborg and Batman stopped talking and faced NW too.

"What's wrong?" asked WW. Cyborg snickered inappropriately. Batman gave NW a stern and a slightly curious look.

"I need to tell you guys something about Starfire," replied NW as he walked over to the big window. It started snowing outside.

"Go on," said Batman as he continued facing NW. NW turned around and faced the two heroes and one heroine. He told them what Raven had told him about Slade and what he did to Starfire. **A/N it's too painful for me to repeat what Slade did to Starfire. **

"Richard, I know how you must feel but I think you've done enough damage to Slade when you last beat him up. He's not going to escape anytime soon and I'm sure you made him think twice," said WW seriously.

"I guess you're right," said NW reluctantly as he walked over to Batman, WW and Cyborg.

"Besides, tomorrow is Christmas," said Cyborg.

"You're right it is almost Christmas," said NW in a shocked tone of voice.

"I'm going to talk to Starfire," said NW as he walked over to the medical room. NW opened the door to the medical room. Starfire was still lying on the bed asleep; while she was facing NW. NW walked over to Starfire and sat next to her bed on a chair. He took his left hand and stroked Starfire's hair. Starfire's eyes snapped open then she sat up quickly. Her eyes were filled with some fear.

"R-Richard? I err...did Raven tell you yet... or not?" Starfire asked. Was it NW's imagination or did Starfire seem very nervous?

"Yeah Star she told me. I told the others too," said NW coolly.

"You're not angry?" asked Starfire in a surprised tone of voice.

"I was...at first. But Wonder Woman and Cyborg taught me 2 things. Cyborg told me since it was so close to Christmas that I shouldn't hold grudges and Wonder Woman told me that I did enough damage to Slade when we arrested him...so he'll think twice before he messes with the Teen Titans," said NW. Starfire smiled as she stared out the window. It was snowing even harder outside than before.

"Christmas... It is almost Christmas time. Where has the time gone?" Starfire asked in a distant voice.

"Yeah, it has gone by so fast," said NW as he hugged Starfire. Starfire smiled and hugged him back.

"Do you want to go Christmas shopping with me when you get better?" asked NW.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. May we go now?" asked Starfire eagerly. Her eyes were shining with pure happiness.

"Are you strong enough?" asked NW in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm sure Richard. I still need to get gifts," said Starfire happily as she jumped off the bed and landed with thud on the floor. NW got off the bed immediately and helped Starfire stand. Starfire was wearing her normal Tamaranian clothes.

"Are you alright?" asked NW

"My legs are not strong enough yet," said Starfire sadly as NW helped Starfire back to the bed. Then the door opened revealing Batman, WW and Cyborg. WW was carrying a tray of food for Starfire, Batman wasn't carrying anything in particular and Cyborg was there to test Starfire.

"Let's see if Starfire's pregnant," said Cyborg as he scanned Starfire and ran a few tests. While he was testing Starfire, NW sat in the corner of the room. Batman sat about one foot across from NW. WW set the tray of food on Starfire's nightstand and than sat about 2 feet across from Batman. NW was staring at Starfire and Cyborg like a father waiting anxiously for his child.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Batman.

"She might be," NW replied quietly.

"Friends, don't worry I'm positive that I'm not pregnant," Starfire said in a confident voice. WW got up off her seat and walked over to Cyborg.

"Do you think she might be pregnant?" WW asked softly to Cyborg.

"I don't know yet," replied Cyborg quietly as he continued one of his tests. WW nodded and exited the room. She walked straight into the common room and walked to the sofa. She picked up one of her suit cases and walked over to the bathroom. She changed out of her hero suit and into dark blue jeans that hugged her body, a blue shirt that hugged her body also, her hero shoes, a dark blue sweat shirt that went over her shirt, and a jacket. She exited the bathroom and into the medical room. NW was sitting by Starfire's bed. Cyborg was talking to Batman.

"Is Starfire..," began WW.

"No, she's not," Cyborg interrupted happily.

"Where are you going?" Batman asked to WW

"I'm going to go Christmas shopping," WW replied.

"Can I go with you?" asked Starfire with hope in her voice.

"But Starfire you can't walk," said NW in a sad voice.

"Here," said Cyborg as he walked out of the room and came back in about 2 minutes later with a wheel chair.

"She can go shopping while in this wheel chair," said Cyborg. Starfire's eyes were shining with pure happiness. NW helped Starfire in the wheel chair. WW walked over to the closet and got a wool blanket and put it on Starfire's lap and legs. Cyborg got a bluish green jacket and helped Starfire in it.

"Well, I'll go shopping with Bruce and Cyborg," said NW

"I'll go with Starfire," said WW. Everyone nodded and headed to the common room. NW was pushing Starfire on the wheel chair.

"Before we go, I'll change into something else," said NW as he exited the room.

"Same here," said Cyborg as he followed NW out of the room and into his room.

"I better change too," said Batman coldly as he grabbed his suit case off the sofa and walked to the bathroom. When the guys left there was a knock on the door. WW walked over to the door and opened it. There in the door way stood Changeling in jeans, sunglasses, a black coat and a green sweater. He was pushing Raven in a wheel chair. Raven was wearing the same clothes as in the episode 'Snow Blind.'

"Come in," said WW as she stepped to the side and let CG and Raven come in out of the cold.

"Where's Cyborg and Nightwing?" asked CG.

"Bruce, Richard and Cyborg are getting ready to go Christmas shopping," said WW. Moments later NW came in jeans, black sunglasses, a winter jacket, cool black shoes and a red and green sweater. Cyborg came out next while wearing a winter jacket. Batman came out last while wearing a nice tuxedo, a winter jacket and black sunglasses.

"Can we come along too?" asked CG

"Garfield! Wow man! How ya been?" Cyborg eagerly asked as he ran over to CG and gave him a high five. NW ran over to CG and gave him a high five too. Starfire smiled at Raven and CG.

"It's very glorious to see you," said Starfire happily

"We've been better," said Raven sadly. Everyone's smiles vanished to a look of concern.

"What happen? Where's the baby? Is it alright?" NW asked in a concerned voice.

"We had the baby...but it didn't make it. It died. My body couldn't handle a half Azarathian and half human baby in me. I can't get pregnant again," said Raven sadly as her eyes swelled with tears. CG hugged Raven to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," said WW gently.

"I'm very...very sorry it happened," said Cyborg. Starfire looked down sadly. Everyone looked sad. Batman was a little sad but he didn't show it.

"Let's go shopping," said CG changing the subject.

"Wait, can we have breakfast first?" asked Starfire as she put her hand on her very hungry stomach.

"Oh right! You didn't have breakfast yet. I'm sorry," said NW as he ran out of the room and 1 minute later came back in with the tray of food.

"That was fast," said Raven. NW set the food in front of Starfire on the wheel chair. Starfire ate all the food down fast in 10 seconds flat.

"But that was faster," said Raven. Raven used her powers to move the tray on the kitchen table. Batman, WW, Cyborg, CG, Raven, Starfire and NW walked over to the T-Car outside.

"We're not all going to fit in the T-Car," said CG.

"This is only a suggestion, but maybe Starfire could sit on Dick's lap, and Raven could sit on Garfield's lap," said WW.

"That would work and maybe you Diana could sit on Batman's lap? Since there still won't be enough room," said Cyborg teasingly. WW and Batman blushed.

"NO!" Batman and WW cried seriously in unison.

"I don't think you have a choice. It's way too cold to fly," said Raven. WW looked over to NW.

"Can I drive your R-Cycle?" asked WW.

"Sorry, it's in disrepair because Cyborg hasn't gotten the time to repair it," said NW.

"I'll walk," said Batman.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Karen is coming too and she gets the front seat," said Cyborg. At that moment Bumble Bee flew over the heroes.

"Who's Karen?" asked everyone in unison.

"That's my real name," said Bee. Everyone turned around and saw Bumble Bee walking towards them. Bee was wearing blue jeans, winter boots, a fur hat, a yellow and blank striped sweater and a winter coat.

"What's your last name?" asked CG.

"My full name is Karen Beecher," said Bee.

"Cool name," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"I have an idea, I'll drive and you get to hold your girlfriend while Diana and I get the front," said Batman. Cyborg narrowed his eyes.

"No one drives my baby," said Cyborg angrily and stubbornly.

"Fine," hissed Batman coldly as he got in the T-Car behind the front passenger seat. NW laughed in a good natured laugh, got in the T-Car through the other door and sat next to Batman. CG got in the same way as NW and sat next to NW. Starfire and Raven wheeled themselves over to the driver side of the vehicle. CG got out and helped Starfire onto NW's lap. CG put Starfire's blanket on her lap. Then CG folded up the wheel chair and put it behind the seat.

"Okay who'll help me with Raven?" CG asked.

"I will," said WW as she walked over to Raven and helped her stand while CG sat down next to NW. Then WW helped Raven on CG's lap and then closed the door. Cyborg got behind the wheel and Bumble Bee sat in the passenger's side. WW reluctantly walked over to the side of the T-Car that Batman was on and opened the door, after she folded the wheel chair and set it behind the seat with Starfire's. She sat on Batman's lap. Then everyone buckled their seat belts. When the T-Car drove off towards Wal-Mart, everyone started laughing and staring at something above WW and Batman.

"What's so funny?" asked WW in a surprised voice.

"Diana, look above us," said Batman. WW looked up and saw mistletoe. WW and Batman leaned forward for a kiss. They kissed each other while wrapping their arms gently around each other than letting go. CG sneakily took out his camera and took a quick picture of Batman and WW. The camera didn't have flash so it didn't disturb the scene. When he took the picture, he very quickly rewinded it and put it in his coat pocket. Then NW and everyone else snickered except Starfire who was asleep on NW's lap.

"_I can't believe I actually kissed him and he hissed me," _thought WW dreamily. Starfire smiled at that beautiful Christmas moment. Raven smiled and leaned into CG's chest.

"_I can't fall in love. I won't make the same mistake like Dick did," _thought Batman firmly as he couldn't help but stare at WW.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle...," CG was interrupted by Raven who shoving her elbow in his side. Starfire woke up because of CG's singing.

"Sorry Gar, but you can't sing. You went a quarter tone sharp, you sound like a poor dog that's been hit by a truck and is slowly dieing," said Raven. Cyborg started cracking up and than everyone including Raven laughed their heads off. Soon five minutes later, they arrived at Wal-Mart. WW, Cyborg and Bee got out of the T-Car. Then Batman got out after WW got out of the vehicle. WW got the wheel chairs and unfolded them. She wheeled both of them to CG's and Raven's side of the car. WW opened the door and Cyborg helped WW get Raven out of the car and into the wheel chair. They wheeled Raven and Starfire's wheel chair out of the way to let CG out of the car. Then CG got out of the way and took Raven and her wheel chair. Bumble Bee grabbed Starfire's wheel chair, wheeled it over to the same side of the car and helped WW and Cyborg get Starfire and her blanket on the wheel chair. Bee wheeled Starfire out of the way so they could let NW out. NW wheeled Starfire to the Opening of Wal-Mart, while CG wheeled Raven to Wal-Mart, and Cyborg, Bee, Batman and WW followed them to Wal-Mart too. When they got inside, they made a plan.

"Bumble Bee and I will take Starfire and Raven shopping," said WW.

"Okay, me and the guys will go shopping then we'll buy a tree," said Cyborg.

"We'll meet back at the T-Car at 2:00p.m.," said Batman. Everyone nodded and started walking through the store. WW wheeled Starfire, while Bee was wheeling Raven around.

Soon 2:00 p.m. rolled around and the girls had their gifts wrapped and in bags. The bags were in the back of the seats. The girls were sitting in the T-Car waiting for the guys.

"Where are they?" asked Raven. Soon at 2:30p.m., the guys walked back to the T-Car with bags of wrapped gifts. Cyborg had a pretty big Spruce tree over his shoulders.

"Sorry we're late; NW and Batman had to pick special gift for a special someone," said CG teasingly. Batman gave CG a very hard glare behind his sunglasses.

**Later**

The Christmas tree up was set in the common room right in front of the common room TV and window. It decorations and a gorgeous star was on top. The presents were underneath the tree. It was 10:00p.m.

"I'm going to bed," said WW as she got up off the sofa. Everyone else was watching a movie called 'I'll be Home for Christmas' on the sofa. Two minutes later, the movie finished.

"I'm going to bed too," said Batman.

"Where can they stay?" asked Starfire.

"Batman can stay in Raven's old room, Wonder Woman can stay in your old room and Bee can stay in Cyborg's room on the floor," NW replied to Starfire.

"That'll be fine," said WW happily as she exited the room with her suit case while singing 'The First Noel.'

After she left, NW said to Batman, "I can see why you feel in love with her."

"I don't love her, and I never will fall in for love anyone. I won't make the same mistake," Batman hissed as he headed towards Raven's old room.

"Sure you won't," said CG sarcastically.

"I'm sure he will. While we were still in the T-Car, I read his mind and it showed that deep down inside he does care for her," said Raven.

"No doubt about that," said Bee. CG helped Raven into her wheel chair and NW helped Starfire into hers. Cyborg pushed rewind on the remote. The tape began rewinding.

"That movie was too happy," said Raven changing the subject. While she was talking, CG wheeled her to his old room.

"That was a very wonderful movie," said Starfire. NW wheeled Starfire to his room. Cyborg drank the rest of his cocoa because he was waiting for the tape to rewind. Bee was about to leave when she noticed Cyborg wasn't going to bed.

"Sparky, aren't you going to bed?" Bee asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah, I am but I'm going to rewind the tape first," Cyborg replied. 2 minutes later the tape stopped rewinding. Cyborg walked over to the big screen TV, pushed eject on the VCR, grabbed the tape and put it in its case on the stand. Cyborg yawned, walked over to the door that lead to the bedrooms and put the lock down on the tower. Bee followed him to the door.

"Good night Sparky," said Bee merrily.

"Good night Bee," said Cyborg merrily. They stood in the door way. Bee looked up and her face went pale. Cyborg looked up too and saw mistletoe. Bee and Cyborg leaned forward and kissed anyway. Cyborg wrapped his arms around Bee's waist and deepened the kiss.

"Sparky...I love you," said Bee happily when they broke the kiss. She leaned in his chest.

"I love you too Bee," said Cyborg. Then he picked Bee up bridal style.

"SPARKY!" Bee cried in a very surprised tone of voice.

"Come on let's go to my room," said Cyborg teasingly as he carried Bee to his room.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...**

Soon it was morning everyone was in the common room except Batman, WW, NW and Starfire. Only CG was eyeing all of his presents with a hunger to rip them all open in his eyes. Raven was in her wheel chair reading one of her books, while shaking her head at CG's childish ways. Cyborg was making breakfast in the kitchen, while Bee was setting up the table for breakfast.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...**

WW woke up in the cold room on Starfire's bed. She sat up in Starfire's bed and looked at the clock. It read 7:00 a.m. WW got dressed in a outfit similar to the one she wore for the trip to Wal-Mart the day before. But instead of a coat she wore a green and red sweater. She also wore blue jeans, and only socks covering her feet.

"I might as well go to the common room," said WW merrily as she walked from Starfire's room towards the common room. She stopped at the door of Raven's old room that Batman was staying in. She knocked twice on the door.

"Bruce?" asked WW warmly. Batman opened the door. He looked like he'd been up for quite a while. He didn't have his hero suit on but he wore black jeans, white socks and a dark blue sweater. His blue eyes looked into WW's eyes too. Their faces were about 1 and a half feet apart from each other.

"What is it Diana?" asked Batman in a monotone voice.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in Christmas?" asked WW as she looked passed him into Raven's dark and gloomy room.

"I don't really like Christmas," he replied.

"Everyone's counting on you to be there. Besides the League voted on us to take this holiday break from being a superhero," said WW.

"Alright," Batman said reluctantly and coldly and he and WW walked into the room. As they walked towards the common room door, NW turned the corner while wheeling Starfire behind Batman and WW towards the common room. Batman and WW stepped to the side to let Starfire and NW through to be polite to the common room. NW stopped pushing Starfire in the common room door way when everyone pointed above the door way. NW and Starfire looked up at the same time. NW smiled, kneeled and kissed Starfire affectionately on the lips for 10 seconds then they smiled merrily as they headed towards the sofa.

"I love you Richard," said Starfire in a very merry tone.

"I love you too Star. I always have and always will," said NW warmly as he continued pushing Starfire towards the tree. WW and Batman reluctantly walked and stopped in the door way and kissed each other. CG took a photo of Batman and WW under the mistletoe kissing. WW ignored it because it was after all Christmas. Batman gave CG a hard glare. They walked over to the other Titans.

"Let's open presents!" cried CG in a very eager and happy tone.

"Okay, while you four were still in your bed rooms, we drew names on who's going first and Batman's first," said Raven. Everyone piled presents on or near Batman's lap except WW. A small hint on happiness was shown on his face.

"First one is from... Garfield," said Batman as he opened the present. He got a new black cape from CG.

"Thanks," said Batman to CG. CG was smiling from ear to ear. Next he opened Cyborg's gift to him. It was a picture of all the heroes and heroines. Batman nodded his thanks to Cyborg. Then he opened Raven's gift. Her gift to Batman was a book title 'How a Sane Man Went Insane.'

"Thanks Raven," said Batman in an 'I guess' voice. Raven shrugged. Then he opened NW's gift. The gift was a picture of NW when he was young in Batman's care.

"Thanks Dick," said Batman quietly. Then he opened Starfire's gift. Starfire's gift was a map of the cities. Batman looked a little surprised at the gift. Starfire turned red in embarrassment.

"I didn't know what to get you...," said Starfire quietly.

"It's okay," said Batman. Then he opened Bee's gift. It was a nicely polished bat-a-rang. Batman gave Bee a weird look.

"Where's your gift Diana?" Batman asked.

"I thought I'd save it for last," said WW as she gave him a gift that was a little bigger then an ice cube. He opened it. It was a gold locket type for guys.

"Thank you," said Batman quietly.

Next were CG's gifts. **A/N to save time, I'll just list what they got from who. This chapter is FAR too long for me. **CG got a 'Mega Monkeys 5' from Cyborg. He got a beautiful locket from Raven, a hair kit from Speedy, a free ticket to visit Atlantis from Aqualad, a straight Jacket from Mos y Menos, a photograph of CG and Raven on the sofa asleep together from NW, a cheat book for the Game Station from WW, a movie titled 'Wicked Scary's Return,' from Batman, 'Wicked Scary's Revenge,' from Starfire and a nice green scarf from Bee.

Next were NW's gifts. NW got a new cape from Cyborg, a book called 'How the World Went to Hell," from Raven, some hair gel from Speedy, a ticket to Atlantis from Aqualad, a picture of all the titans including Titans East were all standing together in front of the Titans East's' tower from Mos y Menos. CG gave a CD of the group 'Loverboy'; WW gave him a new grappling hook, Batman gave him a check for $20.00, Starfire gave him a gorgeous Tamaranian locket for males of her planet and Bee gave NW a red and green scarf.

Next were Starfire's gifts. Starfire got a nice bracelet from Cyborg, a book called 'Christmas Time,' from Raven, some strawberry shampoo from Speedy, a ticket to Atlantis from Aqualad, a diamond necklace from Mos y Menos.

"Do they know I am engaged?" Starfire asked after she received Mos y Menos' gift. NW was boiling with anger and jealously.

"I'll talk to them REAL soon," NW said very seriously.

"Please Richard it's Christmas," said Starfire gently. NW calmed down quiet a ways but not all the way. Starfire then got a nice CD of the group 'Abba' from CG, a gorgeous red dress from WW, a beautiful gold necklace from NW, a red and green scarf from Bee and a nice light blue winter jacket from Batman.

Then was Cyborg's turn to open gifts. He got a car manual from Starfire, a book called 'If only my life wasn't so hard,' from Raven, a blank computer chip from Speedy, a ticket to Atlantis from Aqualad, a 'Every language converter upgrade chip' from Mos y Menos. 'Extreme Raceway' game for the Game Station from CG, a CD from the group 'Styx' from WW, a memory card ship from NW, a gorgeous red and green scarf from Bee and a book called 'How to Build the Star Trek Enterprise ship,' from Batman

Raven opened her gifts. She got a dark blue sweater from Starfire, a book called 'How Hell Began,' from Cyborg, a hair kit from Speedy, a ticket to Atlantis from Aqualad, a picture of CG from Mos y Menos, a book called 'How to Kill Your Father,' from WW, a beautiful dark blue necklace with a raven on it in the middle from CG, a red and green blanket from NW, a green scarf from Bee and a dark blue scarf from Batman.

Bee opened her gifts. She got yellow and black sweater from Starfire, a gorgeous gold necklace with her real name printed on it in gold letters from Cyborg, some hair gel from Speedy, a ticket to Atlantis from Aqualad, a picture of her and Cyborg on the sofa in the Titans East common room from Mos y Menos, a yellow dress from WW, a CD of the group 'Pat Benatar' from CG, a red blanket from NW, a blue scarf from Batman and Raven got her a book called 'How love Turned Things From Bad to Worse.'

WW opened her gifts. She got a red, white and blue sweater from Starfire, a nice red scarf from Cyborg, a mace similar to Hawk Girl's from Bee, a picture of her and Batman kissing under the mistletoe in the T-Car from CG, a green blanket from NW, Raven got her a scrapbook, and Batman got her a gold necklace with her name printed in gold letters in the front. **A/N Sorry the gifts suck that everyone got but...I had MAJOR writers block on what they wanted and what they'd give to each other. I'm sorry. **

Everyone put their gifts to the side and got comfortable on the sofa. Raven wheeled herself to the kitchen with Bumble Bee to get some hot chocolate. Outside it was like a blizzard. 5 minutes later Bee and Raven handed out hot chocolate to everyone except Raven, Batman and WW. Raven preferred herbal tea, Batman wanted coffee as well as WW. Raven, Batman and WW went back to the kitchen to fix themselves something else to drink. Then those three returned back to the sofa.

"I'm going to the bedroom," said Raven quietly as she wheeled herself to CG's room. CG stopped talking to Cyborg and a look of pure concern spread across his face when Raven left the room. CG followed her back to the room.

"What's wrong Raven?" CG asked in a very concerned tone of voice.

"I just never believed in Christmas. I thought Christmas could only be felt with true happiness, love, and all the other happy emotions. I have never experienced any of these emotions except love. Being with you on the team all these years has released the feeling known as love," Raven replied quietly as she wheeled herself to the window sill.

"Raven, you can experience any emotions you want. By experiencing love, you showed that you can experience any emotion if you sent your mind to it," said CG gently. Raven looked at CG with tears swelled up in her eyes. She smiled to him.

"Do you mean it?" Raven asked.

"Yes, believe it or not you have experienced another emotion many times," replied CG.

"What's that?" Raven replied.

"Laughter and smiling, is a sign of happiness," said CG.

"You're right. I never realized it before," said Raven as CG moved closer to her and hugged her shoulders. They kissed affectionately on the lips.

"I love you Raven. Remember that," said CG.

"I love you too Garfield," Raven replied.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...**

"Richard, there was something I wanted to tell you. Could we discuss it in private?" Starfire asked. NW nodded in understanding.

"Sure Star," said NW warmly. NW wheeled Starfire to his room. When they got to his room, he wheeled Starfire to his bed.

"I was wondering...could we get married?" asked Starfire timidly. Was it just NW's imagination or did Starfire act like he was going to reject her or hit her?

"I think it's been a long enough wait. Sure let's get married," said NW warmly. Starfire looked up at him with hope and tears filling her eyes.

"Do you mean it?" Starfire asked.

"I mean every word," said NW went he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...**

Cyborg and Bee left the room and headed towards Cyborg's room.

Batman and WW were sitting on the sofa. There was a long silence before they began speaking.

"When is the League expecting us back?" asked Batman breaking the very uneasy silence.

"I don't know... Clark said to take as much time as we wanted off," said WW as she stared outside at the heavily falling snow. WW sat next to Batman on the sofa. To her left were all the gifts that everyone got and to her right was Batman.

"We could stay a little longer," replied Batman after 2 minutes. WW blushed.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked.

"Look above us," she replied. Batman reluctantly looked up and saw mistletoe. They leaned forward slowly and kissed each other. After they kissed, they separated and leaned on each other shoulder.

"_Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all," _thought Batman.

When Bee and Cyborg got in Cyborg's room, they walked over to his bed. Bee and Cyborg looked up at the same time and saw mistletoe. They sat on the bed, leaned forward and kissed each other.

"I love you Victor," said Bee dreamily after they broke the kiss.

"I love you too Karen," said Cyborg lovingly.

"_This is turning out to be a wonderful Christmas after all," _thought Cyborg.

Wow! I can't believe this was 16 pages! I never dreamed I could write a chapter SO long! The reason it was so long because I wanted to fit in Christmas for the Titans before Christmas in real life actually came. Well I got my wish. I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors but I'm not proof reading this long chapter... It'll take me forever. Please read and review it's Christmas... I'm finished typing up this chapter because I don't have school today, the roads where I live are so icy that the buses are 1 1/2 hours late, the roads are literally ice rinks and the schools where I live are closed. Yay! I got an ice day instead of a snow day! Merry Christmas everyone and have a very happy New Year!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan

P.S Because this chapter was so long, I'm not updating for a couple weeks or more. Please read and review!


	18. Life

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Teen Titans. I but I wish I did. I support: Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Changeling & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee! Wonder Woman & Batman!

I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed! You guys don't know how much reviews mean to me:) Please continue to read and review:)

**Chapter 18**

**Life**

3 weeks later Cyborg, NW and Starfire were at the tower. CG and Rae went back to live at their apartment, Batman and WW went back to the Justice League HQ and Bumble Bee returned to Steel City to regain her duties as the leader of Titans East. NW was in his room looking through some paperwork, Starfire was in the training room, training and Cyborg was trying to beat NW's high score on the Game Station. Starfire was punching a punching bag that was so strong that it wouldn't break when she hit it with all her strength. She was wearing her normal Tamaranian clothes, her hair wasn't put up at all and she looked like a young adult.

"_It's been about 3 weeks since Richard has promised he'd marry me and he hasn't brought it up or made plans since. Maybe he has other things to do or he had forgotten about it or he doesn't want to marry me... No he does because he's proven it many times and he promised me," _thought Starfire as she continued punching the bag hard at about 20 miles per hour. Fierce determination filled her eyes. She looked at the clock on the computer in the training room; it read 12:30p.m. She gave the punching bag one last punch and grabbed a light blue towel from the floor and wiped her forehead with it. She folded the towel neatly, put it in the dirty clothes bin outside the training room, and then she walked to the common room. She walked over to the faucet, grabbed a cup and poured a full cup of water in the cup. She drank the water quickly; she then rinsed out the cup and set it to the side of the sink. Cyborg turned off the game on the Game Station and walked over to Starfire.

"Where's Nightwing?" Cyborg asked as he stood right in front of Starfire about 4 feet away.

"I don't know. Perhaps he is in his room still," suggested Starfire curiously.

"I thought he was with you and he can't be in his room," replied Cyborg firmly as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a chicken leg for lunch.

"Why can't he be in his room?" Starfire had asked in a little more firm voice then she intended.

"For one reason, he's been in his room all day in case you've forgotten," said Cyborg angrily as he bit into the chicken leg.

"I've realized that he was in his room all day. I went to his room and found him researching something this morning...he wouldn't tell me what he was doing exactly, and he told me that he wasn't hungry at all," Starfire replied angrily to Cyborg as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed an orange. She then ate the whole orange without pealing it at all. Cyborg ate the rest chicken leg and threw away the bone.

"Star, that ain't normal for him. Something must be wrong with him," said Cyborg in a very serious tone as he headed for the common room door that lead to the other rooms.

"He could have been up before any of us," said Starfire with hope in her voice as she followed Cyborg.

"Maybe," Cyborg replied as he and Starfire walked to NW's room. After Starfire and Cyborg stood in front of NW's door, Cyborg knocked on the NW's door about twice. No reply came from inside the room. Cyborg opened the door and discovered NW sleeping on his desk with his arms crossed and his head faced down on the desk. Fear and worry filled Starfire's eyes as she flew to NW's side and gently shook him awake. NW slowly woke up and lifted his head.

"S-Starfire?" NW had asked in a drowsy tone of voice.

"Richard what's wrong? Why are you so tired?" Starfire asked in a worried voice.

"I'm sorry...I stayed up late last night at about 3:30 am," NW replied apologetically to both Cyborg and Starfire.

"Why did you stay up that late?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't obsessing over Slade. I was...err...planning a surprise for Starfire," replied NW as he avoided eye contact with both Starfire and Cyborg. Starfire looked surprised and flattered at the same time.

"Oh Richard, I am sorry for my wrong thoughts about why you stayed up so late. Please could you forgive me?" Starfire asked as she walked over to NW's window and looked at the beautiful ocean. NW stood up and walked over to Starfire and put his hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Star you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you think that?" NW asked gently. Cyborg shook his head and left the room. Starfire turned around and hugged NW affectionately.

"I thought you were...breaking your promise that you made to me about 3 weeks ago," said Starfire cautiously.

"I'm not like that Starfire. I may forget it once in a while... But I would never do it on purpose to hurt you. Besides you and the others were right my obsession with Slade was unhealthy and I'll try to let it go. As long as he doesn't show himself again or hurt you then I'll most likely be calm and forget Slade. But sometimes I do think about Slade but not in an obsessive way but in a curious kind of way on where he is and why he was so interested in me," NW replied in a truthful voice as he continued to hold Starfire securely.

"I believe Slade is still in jail. He was beat up pretty bad and I believe you. I find it hard to think that you'd be lying to me. I love you Nightwing," said Starfire.

"Starfire this morning... there was some reports that Slade broke out of jail on my computer and yes I have been trying to track him down like I'd do for any other villain. It would take much more then having Slade get severely beat up by the heroes and myself to keep him down. I love you too, I always have and I always will," said NW. Starfire lifted her head from NW's chest; they both leaned forward for a kiss and kissed affectionately.

**Meanwhile **

Raven was working in an office as the secretary for Wayne Enterprises and CG worked at Wayne Enterprises as a shipment worker for the company. Raven was wearing dark blue jeans and a matching shirt. Behind Raven was a door that leads to Bruce Wayne's office. She was reading a book while waiting for someone to call or come through the doors. Someone walked through the doors and up straight to Raven's desk. The person was Wonder Woman. She was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt and a coat. It was raining pretty hard outside.

"Hello Diana. Are you here to talk to Bruce or something more private with him?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"I need to talk with him, it's VERY urgent." WW said seriously to Raven. Raven put her book down in front of her and looked through Bruce's appointments.

"I'm sorry, he's booked. You'll have to come back in July 25 to make an appointment," said Raven bitterly.

"Raven, this can't wait until July," said WW urgently as she walked fast to Bruce's door. Raven used her powers and blocked the door.

"I can't do that. I have to follow the rules or I could get fired," said Raven. WW walked back to the front of the desk. Above WW and Raven was a security camera that was linked to Bruce's office.

"Raven you don't understand if I don't talk to Bruce, he could die," said WW. Raven's eyes and went wide with shock.

"I'm sure I can bend the rules just this time," said Raven seriously. Raven contacted Bruce on a communicator and talked to him.

"Okay, he'll see you now," said Raven when she was finished talking to him. WW walked over to Bruce's office door and opened the door. Bruce was facing WW as she entered and closed the door behind her. Raven rolled her eyes and lifted her book back up and began reading.

"_I bet she made up an excuse just so she and he can talk about something more private, or probably not and besides she doesn't seem like the type to just lie on purpose. I should read her mind and find out what's really going on," _thought Raven. Bruce was facing his window when WW walked in the room. He turned around and faced WW. He wasn't wearing his Batman suite (obviously), but he was wearing a nice tuxedo and with no sunglasses.

"Diana what kind of trouble is this?" asked Bruce in a very serious tone of voice. WW walked up to Bruce's desk and looked him straight in the eye.

"Slade is going to try to kill you unless we take action," said WW. Bruce kept the eye contact with WW.

"How do you know any of this?" Bruce asked in a firm type of voice.

"I was walking down an ally way near Wayne Enterprises and I over heard the Joker talking to Slade about how they'd kill you-" began WW. Raven abruptly opened the door and glided over to the desk interrupting was WW was saying.

"I read your mind Diana on what you were thinking and saying," said Raven as she stood next to WW.

"Go on," said Bruce as he returned his attention to WW.

"At midnight tonight they are planning on killing you at your mansion," finished WW.

"Okay, Raven contact the Titans and I'll contact the League," said Bruce in a leader type of voice. Raven nodded, to show that she understood.

"Diana, you will stay here and cover for me," said Bruce.

"I'll try," WW replied. Bruce, Raven and WW exited the office. Raven ran down a corridor that leads to the shipment workers. WW sat at Raven's front desk, covering for both Bruce and Raven. Bruce on the other hand went to his limo to contact the Justice League and go to his mansion. Raven and CG went running back into the room.

"So what about Bruce being dead?" CG had asked in an urgent voice.

"No Gar, Bruce isn't dead yet. Didn't you listen to what I just told you?" Raven asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, I got distracted. Come on let's contact the Titans," said CG to Raven and WW.

"I can't bring my cell-phone or the communicator to work and neither can you," said Raven.

"Wonder Woman; do you have a cell-phone on you?" CG asked seriously.

"Yes, I do," said WW as she handed the cell-phone to CG. CG took it and dialed the Teen Titans' number. He waited for a couple seconds.

"Hey Cy? Um...Raven and I are going to meet you at the tower. This is very urgent...I-no we are going to explain in much fuller detail. Okay? ...I got to go. See ya soon!" said CG on the phone.

I'm very sorry that this isn't very long. I'm feeling really sad for reasons I'm not going to say. I'll update after I update my other story 'Cat Girl'. I've decided to delete my Yu-Gi-Oh story 'Rosaleto Takasha'. Now I'll have more time to take on my Teen Titans stories. The reason why I'm deleting it is because in about 20 people's reviews on my Yu-Gi-Oh story, they've been flaming my character calling her a Mary-Sue and saying I should delete such a crappy story. So I am going to because I can't take the fighting and the stress any more. Only two people stood up for me and I thank them. I will resign from the fight of Mary-Sues. I thought I should tell you guys that. I'm not going to update for a very long time until I feel MUCH better. I'm very sorry. That's not the entire reason why I'm feeling so sad though. I'll say something similar to this in my other stories. Please read and review it'll help make me feel better...

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan

Before you review could you answer my poll of questions in your review? Thank you if you will!

1.) Do you like my stories?

**A.)** No, I hate you stories.

**B.)** They're okay...

**C.) **They are so AWESOME!

**D.)** You should resign from being an author.

**E.)** You could improve but they're still cool.

2.) What do you think of this story?

**A.)** It's AWESOME!

**B.)** I hate it.

**C.)** You could improve but it's still great.

**D.)** It's okay...

**E.)** I didn't like it.

I'll give you the results next time I update. Please review!


	19. Finding the Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Cyborg & Bumble Bee! Changeling & Raven!

Please read and review:) Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot!

Here are the results to my poll.

Question 1

2 people said C and one person gave their own answer.

Question 2

3 people said A.

**Chapter 19**

**Finding the Enemy**

Raven and CG ran out the doors of the Wayne Enterprises after Batman drove off in his Limo. Then ran behind a garbage box and CG turned into a crow and flew off towards the tower. Raven ran to her and CG's car, got in the car, started it and than drove off towards the Titans Tower.

NW and Starfire were sitting in NW's room on his bed.

"Do you wish to train with me?" Starfire asked in a happy tone of voice.

"I would love to but I'm just so tired. I wouldn't be able to see straight," said NW apologetically.

"I understand Richard," said Starfire as she walked over to NW's window and closed the curtain so he could sleep. Starfire turned around and faced him. Then she noticed that NW was asleep on his bed. Starfire smiled at him as she walked over to him. NW's head was on his pillow, he had his shoes, everything was still on and he was on top of the blanket. Starfire picked NW up gently with her right hand and pulled down the covers with her left hand. She set him gently back him down on the bed with his head on the pillow. She took off NW's shoes put them to the side of the bed and then she in a tender way, tucked NW in. Starfire knew how much NW wanted his mask on when he slept, so she left it on. She kissed him gently on his lips for about 5 seconds. She stopped kissing him and stood up straight again while watching him. NW smiled in his sleep after Starfire kissed him.

"_He is so handsome when he sleeps," _Starfire thought as she put her right hand on NW's mask and straightened it.

"I love you Richard. I always have and I always will," said Starfire in a caring voice as she walked over to the door. She opened the door and walked to the common room. She noticed Cyborg was researching something on the computer. She flew to his side.

"Cyborg?" Starfire asked in a concerned tone of voice. Cyborg turned to face her; he had a serious look on his face.

"Star CG just called, he said that he and Raven are coming over here because of something urgent. I-" Cyborg was interrupted by someone coming in through the doors that led from outside. There stood Raven and CG in the door way.

"Okay can you explain it better?" Cyborg asked as he and Starfire walked over to the pair.

"Slade is planning on murdering Bruce at midnight," said Raven in a serious tone. Cyborg wasn't really surprised, but Starfire was really surprised at the news.

"Where's Nightwing?" CG asked in an urgent tone.

"He's asleep," said Starfire quietly.

"Then let's wake him and why is he asleep at one o' seven in the afternoon?" Raven asked as she held eye contact with Starfire.

"He told me before he went to sleep, that he was planning a surprise for me until three in the morning last night. We shouldn't wake him," Starfire replied.

"Why not? He needs to know about this even though it is Slade," said CG.

"I won't let you wake him," said Starfire in a protective voice.

"We have to wake him! Bruce is Richard's step father! HE NEEDS TO KNOW!" Raven said angrily as she walked towards the door that leads out of the common room. Starfire flew in front of Raven and held a star bolt in front of Raven's face threateningly.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Starfire hissed.

"YES I WILL! YOU WON'T STOP ME!" Raven replied just as threateningly as she held a black energy orb in front of Starfire's face. CG and Cyborg were shocked and speechless.

"Ladies STOP!" Cyborg replied as she ran over to Raven and Starfire. Raven lowered her hand slowly at the same time as Starfire.

"Starfire listen to Raven. NW has to know because he'll be angry at us and you if we don't tell him. Bruce is part of NW's family," said CG. Starfire looked down and walked over to the window, whiling hugging herself.

"I am sorry. I did not want Richard to get injured. I should not have acted like you wanted to hurt him Raven. I did not want him to know about Slade. I-" Starfire was interrupted by Raven putting her hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"You don't need to say anymore. We all understand. I'm sorry, I just wanted to get this over with," replied Raven apologetically. Starfire looked at Raven for a moment.

"Let's tell him," said Starfire in a kind tone of voice as she and the Titans walked over to NW's room.

"Who's going to tell him?" asked CG in a slightly nervous voice.

"I will," said Starfire, Raven and Cyborg in unison. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Starfire you should," said Cyborg in a soft voice. Raven nodded in agreement. Starfire smiled her thanks and all four of them walked into NW's room. NW was still in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

"He looks like he having a good dream. He won't be in a good mood once he learns about Slade..." CG's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, but he has to know," said Cyborg quietly as Starfire approached NW slowly. The three remaining Titans entered the room and stood right in front of the door. Starfire sat on the edge of NW's bed and stared affectionately at NW.

"_He looks so peaceful..." _thought Starfire lovingly as she gently shook NW. NW snapped his eyes open.

"Starfire? What is it?" NW asked gently as he slowly sat up and then he suddenly realized that Cyborg, Raven and CG were in the room too.

"Slade is planning on murdering B-Br-Bru-Bruce," Starfire replied while looking away. NW jumped out of bed, put on his shoes and than ran over to the Titans. Starfire ran after him.

"When? Where? And how?" demanded NW to Cyborg.

"We'll explain this is MUCH better detail once we get into the common room," explained Raven firmly as she turned around and walked back to the common room. NW nodded in agreement while he and the other Titans followed Raven. Once the Titans reached the common room NW walked in the front of the room. Starfire and Raven stood next to each other as they stood about six feet away from NW. CG and Cyborg stood next to each other as they walked over to Starfire and Raven. Cyborg stood next to Raven while CG stood on the other side of Cyborg.

"Well?" NW asked impatiently after about two minutes of silence.

"I-err-Wonder Woman witnessed it not Raven and I. She said that she was walking down an ally way next to Wayne Enterprises and the Joker was talking to Slade about how they'd kill Bruce. They're going to kill him at midnight tonight at his mansion," CG replied in a slightly nervous voice.

"Where are Diana and Bruce? How did you hear about this?" NW asked.

"Diana walked into Wayne Enterprises and talked to Bruce. I'm the secretary at the company, I read her mind and I told Gar. Diana is at the company covering for Bruce and Bruce is contacting the J.L.A currently." Raven replied.

"What's the J.L.A.?" Starfire asked curiously and yet just as serious.

"It stands for Justice League of America," NW explained in a calm voice. Starfire nodded to show that she understood. NW walked over to the main computer and began typing something into the computer.

"What are you doing? If you're looking for Slade than I think you're wasting your time," Cyborg said.

"I'm not looking for Slade, I'm trying to contact Bruce," replied NW.

"For once you're not obsessing about Slade, but I'm sure it won't last long," said Raven matter of fact.

"Shut up Raven. We don't need to hear your rude comments now," said Cyborg in an angry voice.

"I wasn't making a rude comment! I was stating a fact," said Raven irritably.

"What if we didn't want to hear it?" CG asked annoyed.

"That's your guys' problem. Not mine so deal with it," said Raven coldly.

"Quit it! I'm trying to concentrate and I don't need to hear bickering," said NW in an angry tone.

"We are all really stressed at the moment. Let us solve this in peace," said Starfire gently as she walked over to stand next to NW.

"Star's right. Let's not fight right now," said Cyborg seriously as he walked over to NW's other side. CG nodded in agreement and joined Cyborg. Raven shrugged and glided over to Starfire's side. NW continued typing and trying to get through to Batman but he couldn't. All he could get was static. NW stopped trying to contact Batman and put a huge map of Gothum City on the main computer's screen. He zeroed in on Batman's mansion.

"Nothing seems wrong, but why isn't he answering me?" NW asked thoughtfully and seriously as he took the map off the screen and continued trying to contact Batman.

"We could try calling Wonder Woman and see what she thinks about this whole thing," suggested Starfire. NW looked very reluctant.

"Yeah, she might have s'more information," agreed Cyborg.

"That's true... Alright I'll give her a call," said NW slightly reluctantly as he typed in a different code. After about five seconds of typing in the code, WW's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" WW asked.

"We want some more info on what will happen at midnight," replied Raven sternly as she met WW directly in the eyes.

"This'll have to wait," said WW in a low and urgent voice as she looked above the communicator.

"Why does this have to wait?" asked Starfire in a serious tone of voice.

"There are some customers that just came in and I don't want them finding out about any of this," WW replied.

"That's true," Cyborg said in a quiet tone.

"Then go somewhere else and talk to us," replied NW impatiently.

"I can't because I'm now in charge of the company. If I go now, they'll be really suspicious," she replied in a hushed tone.

"You are right," Starfire agreed.

"Don't worry I'll come over in about four hours from now and give you more details. I really have to go NOW," WW replied as she clicked off the communicator.

"We do have plenty of time until midnight to sort this out," Raven said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can just sit here and wait until the last minute," said NW.

"I think we should-" CG began but he was interrupted by someone opening the door revealing...

Sorry about the cliff hanger but it seemed to be at the perfect moment for one. I wonder who is coming threw the Titans' doors? I know who it is or who they are, but I'm not saying anything just yet. I'll let you guys guess. :)

Okay to clear this confusion I accidentally started last chapter. I'm not leaving this website permanently at all. I'm not stopping being an author at all. I meant at the time that I was going to quit being an author at the Yu-Gi-Oh section. I'm not sure if I will continue with that Yu-Gi-Oh story or not. At the time I was feeling pretty sad for reasons that have nothing to do with this website. Now I'm feeling better and happier. :) Reviews will be much appreciated. Please read and review:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan.


	20. The Mystery

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire 4EVER! Cyborg & Bumble Bee! Changeling & Raven!

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been very busy lately. I'm sorry.

**Chapter 20**

**The Mystery **

CG was interrupted by someone opening the door. There stood Superman, Flash, HawkGirl, Batman, SuperGirl and Atom. NW and Starfire walked over to the team as they all entered the tower fully. Everyone gathered around in front of the Titans' sofa.

"How are we going to stop Slade?" Raven asked in an impatient voice. Superman turned to face Raven.

"We made a plan already before we came over here. I-" Superman was interrupted by Batman. Batman was annoyed and wanted to get this over with.

"We decided that Dick would have his team hide in my mansion." Batman said in a firm and a slightly impatient tone. NW blinked a little in surprise at hearing his old nick name. "Then the league would do the same. Diana agreed that she would cover as one of my maids." He continued ignoring NW's reaction.

"Sounds like a plan," said CG. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?" asked SuperGirl slightly anxiously. Cyborg looked at his clock that was built in his arm.

"It's four fifty-four at night," replied Cyborg.

"We have a lot to do," NW replied in his leader voice.

"When are we going to his mansion?" CG asked indicating with eyes that he meant Batman.

"Right now," said Superman and Batman in unison. Everyone walked over to the door of the tower and left. Everyone flew except NW, Batman, Flash, Atom and Cyborg. Starfire carried NW, Superman carried Batman, SuperGirl carried Atom, CG carried Cyborg, and Flash ran.

"Hey, who else is covering as your maid? SuperGirl? Shayera?" Flash asked. Batman didn't answer him.

"Wally, I'm not a servant! I'm covering as on of his guards anyway," said HawkGirl firmly.

"Why would I be his maid anyway? Who do you take Batman for? A pervert?" SuperGirl asked slightly angrily.

"Hey I was only wondering!" Flash had stated defensively. "Seriously who else is covering as his maid? Why is it only Diana?" He added in a more serious tone.

"Just drop it Wally," said Batman in a deadly tone.

"Okay... Who's leading the whole entire mission?" Flash asked in a causal tone. Flash knew all the information but he wanted to get the Titans filled in.

"That's what I'd want to know," said CG as if he had suddenly realized what they were talking about.

"I'm leading the mission," Superman replied in a stern voice.

"You'll get more information once we arrive," said HawkGirl. Everyone fell silent for about ten minutes. Starfire's gaze settled on the sunset that was ahead of them. She was reminded about the times when she and NW would go on the roof and enjoy themselves. So far they had just passed Dakota City. They were heading towards Gothum City.

"_Bruce is just like Richard on the inside... Richard loves me and Bruce loves Diana," _Starfire thought curiously. She realized that Batman had a weakness like everyone else. She flew about four feet from Superman.

"Nightwing," Starfire said quietly. She tried to let only NW hear her voice.

"Yeah Star?" NW questioned in a warm and gentle tone.

"Do you believe that Bruce loves Diana?" Starfire asked as quietly as she could. It seems like Batman and Superman still heard every word that she had spoken. NW was slightly surprised by the question.

"I...err...know that he cares for her," NW answered.

"I don't care for her at all!" Batman cut in with a harsh and icily cold voice.

"Starfire, why did you have to bring up subject?" Raven asked in a 'need to know now or else' voice.

"I did not intend him to hear. I only wanted Nightwing to hear my question," said Starfire angrily.

"Let's not fight right now. Let's just change the subject until we get to Batman's mansion," said Atom in an irritable tone.

"Can't you fly?" SuperGirl asked Atom.

"I can yes... Sorry," Atom replied slightly guiltily. SuperGirl sighed in an annoyed way and just dropped him. He flew back straight up right before he hit a logger truck that was under him and he flew next to HawkGirl.

"YOU'RE NOT THAT LIGHT YOU KNOW!" shouted SuperGirl angrily. Atom was about five yards to her right side.

"It's not my fault, you just carried me on your own free will," said Atom.

"I didn't know you could fly," she replied.

"You could have asked and you knew I could fly! You've seen me a lot of times!" Atom countered.

"I forgot! I haven't seen you that often! How would I know-" began SuperGirl.

"SHUT UP!" Raven shouted in a very deadly voice. It began to grow dark outside.

"How much farther do we have to go?" CG asked. At CG's question, Cyborg pushed some numbers on his right mechanical arm and a virtual map appeared on a screen on his arm.

"It's six forty-seven at night and Gothum should be around the corner... I mean that literally and seriously," Cyborg replied. At his words, lights of a city were shown after they turned the corner.

"Here we go," Cyborg whispered to himself. Raven grew very impatient as she flew in front of everyone and put up a huge black force field in front the heroes and heroines. It stretched for miles. They all stopped immediately, looked at Raven and with a demand of an explanation for her actions showed in their eyes.

Before anyone could speak Raven said harshly, "Look we can get their faster if I can just teleport you to Batman's mansion." CG rolled his eyes in exasperation. Almost everyone sighed in an annoyed tone.

"You just suddenly thought of that!" cried CG.

"It would have saved MUCH more time if you told us earlier!" said Cyborg.

"I did just abruptly think of that Gar! I'm only one person! I'm sick and tired of everyo-" Raven yelled heatedly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" NW yelled in a seriously infuriated voice. Raven gave NW a death glare.

"Raven just teleport us NOW!" said Batman in a livid tone. Raven nodded at his command and glided to the ground. Everyone crowded and made a circle around her.

"Everyone hold hands now... Please," Raven commanded. Everyone held hands and made a circle including Raven. They were standing in the middle of a road. CG's eyes went wide with fear.

"RAVEN A SEMI IS COMING! Step on it NOW!" screamed a very terrified CG. The semi was heading towards them quickly. Raven now looked slightly scared.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven cried out. A black energy engulfed them and then they disappeared instantly. They soon arrived right outside Batman's mansion. Everyone let go of each other's hands and walked inside his mansion except CG who was gripping Flash's and NW's hands very tightly.

"Are we dead yet?" CG asked in alarm.

"Calm down! No we're not dead; we're in front of Batman's mansion. I can't feel my hand!" Flash half joked.

"Yes, now let go!" NW cried as he attempted to pry CG's hand from his own. CG finally calmed down and dropped their hands and ran inside.

On the way inside CG cried, "Sorry about that guys! I kind of didn't think Raven would get us back in time... She probably heard that... I'm now officially dead," said CG guiltily and knowingly as he continued his way into the mansion. Flashed laughed good naturedly and ran inside. NW smirked and walked into the mansion. Everyone was gathered around a table in his living room.

"Okay here my plan for my group, we will hide through out the house, and we'll disguise ourselves," said Superman firmly.

"My team will do the same except we'll be spread out in different parts of the building," NW replied. Starfire was slightly surprised by NW had said.

"Rich-Nightwing I do not wish to be separated from you. Perhaps he is watching us right now," said Starfire in a quiet tone. Starfire was slightly scared.

"Star, even if he was planning something, what can he do against all of us?" Cyborg asked.

"Not so loud! Or else you'll jinx it!" said NW in a nervous tone. "Starfire you can stay with me." NW finished in a gentle tone. At NW's words, Starfire relaxed.

"It's seven o' clock at night, we have about five more hours until midnight," said HawkGirl.

"True, but we can still perfect this plan," said Superman. The butler came to the living room.

"Good evening everyone. Miss Diana informed me on your communicator that she is now on her way here, sir," said the butler in a polite tone.

"Thanks for letting us know," said NW before Batman could even reply.

"What will you being tonight to help us, sir? Won't you get hurt?" Starfire asked.

"Please call me Alfred, Miss Starfire. Don't worry about me; Master Bruce has already suggested to me that I should continue my job. They won't bother me," reassured Alfred as he walked into Batman's parlor.

"I'm very glad that you will not be harmed," Starfire called after him in a relieved tone. Flash raced out of the room and returned a spilt second later with some pieces of paper and pencils.

"Okay let's start on this plan," said Flash. Everyone agreed, walked over to him, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and CG walked over to NW to form their plan on a coffee stand in the living room while, Superman, SuperGirl, Atom, and HawkGirl gathered around Flash on one of the parlor tables to form their plan. Alfred and Batman started talking about Batman's plan in another room that was next to the living room.

I think I'll stop this chapter right here. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. :) There are only one or two more chapters left. I have another story called 'Cast Away' that will replace this story. Below is the information for the new story 'Cast Away'.

Cast Away

It is based off the movie Cast Away. Robin gets stranded on an island with no way off the island. He is on the island for 10 years and when he returns, the Titans and the world he has once known is nothing but a memory. Robin & Starfire, Beast Boy & Raven, and Cyborg & Bumble Bee.

Rated T Action/Adventure/Romance

I hope this sounds like a good story. :)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan.


	21. The Plan

**Disclaimer: **You should know my disclaimer by now. :)

My week has been very busy. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be. I hope it'll be long enough for you.

**Chapter 21**

**The Plan**

NW, Starfire, CG, Raven and Cyborg were crowded around the coffee table. They were huddling together like football players planning their next play. NW had the pencil in his hand drawing out the plan about who would be doing what. Batman and Alfred did the same only in the Parlor room. Superman, Flash, HawkGirl, Atom and SuperGirl did a similar manner around one of Batman's parlor tables in the same room as NW's group. The whole mansion was very quiet, but the only sound you could hear was murmurs from the other groups. Occasionally you could hear someone talking in a loud voice like CG about the plan. After there were four hours later of planning with no breaks, there was a knock on the door. Alfred left Batman to answer the door. He opened the door cautiously half expecting to see Slade standing there with some sort of weapon. He sighed in relief as he saw WW standing in front of the mansion doorway.

"Alfred what's wrong? You look as if you were expecting Joker, Slade and everyone else," said WW. Alfred shook his head as he let her come through the doors.

"I'm sorry, I guess all this planning is getting to me," apologized Alfred in an exhausted tone as he led her to Batman.

"Bruce what's the plan so far?" Diana asked serious manner as she walked to his side to exam the paper. Batman looked her straight in the eye for a moment as he and Alfred explained step by step to her about plan. After listening to their plan she replied, "It sounds like a good plan but what if he is disguised like a solicitor? How can we be sure if it's actually Slade? He could have realized that I've witnessed it all and has a new plan." Batman look in the hallway for a moment and then his gazed rested on Alfred then back on WW.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Batman answered seriously. NW entered the room followed by the rest of the heroes.

"Are we ready?" HawkGirl asked as if she was ready for war. Batman gave them a curt nod.

"What time is it?" Starfire asked in a serious tone.

"It's eleven-fifteen," Raven told her. They all followed Batman to one of his guestrooms.

"Okay Diana, Shayera, Dick, Cyborg, Superman, Atom, Raven, SuperGirl and Flash follow Alfred he'll show you to the clothes you need. Changeling I'm sure you know what do," said Batman.

"Fine," sighed Raven who just wanted to get this over with. No one made a comment but they only followed Alfred up the stairs that were in the guestroom to the dressing room. Batman walked to his original room to change into his normal everyday clothes. He entered his room and changed into his clothes that he would use to go to bed. After he changed into a robe, he walked casually back to his guestroom. There in the room were the heroes and heroines in there clothes. Starfire was dressed as a very beautiful waitress. NW was dressed as a very nice and well groomed butler. Flash was dressed as one of the guards, and Cyborg wasn't dressed as anything but it had been decided that he would be lookout on the roof. HawkGirl, SuperGirl, Superman and Atom, all looked like another normal guards, WW looked like a maid, Raven was planning to use her powers to hide in the wall of Batman's room, and Changeling would be a fly on the ceiling.

"Nice robe," CG chuckled as he was standing next to Raven. Batman ignored him as he addressed everyone, "Take your positions everyone. It's almost time." His tone was serious.

"Let's go," said HawkGirl, she spoke as if she was almost dreading the event. She and the other guards walked out in the front of the mansion. Starfire turned to NW and asked, "Do you think we will be out numbered?" "There is no use worrying about something that hasn't happened yet," said Raven in a grave voice. WW, NW and Starfire exited the room followed by Batman, Raven, CG and Cyborg. Cyborg split apart from the group and walked up to the roof. WW led the way to Batman's room. Once they got in the room, Batman made his way to his bed and got in it.

"What time is?" NW asked anxiously, as he looked at Starfire and then to everyone else.

"It's eleven forty-five," sighed Raven in an annoyed way. Raven walked into the middle of the room, and she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." After her chant she merged into the ceiling above Batman's bed. She poked her head out and looked at them all like she did in 'Betrothed'.

"Be careful not to blow our cover if someone sees you," WW warned as she looked up at Raven.

"I won't," she replied seriously. NW and Starfire exited the room and walked into the diner. Starfire walked over to the sink and began washing dishes and NW was dusting things in the kitchen even though they didn't need it.

"Star, you will call me Tom or something that isn't my name," NW said in a serious tone.

"I'll just call you sir or mister and you can call me ma'am or miss though," Starfire replied. NW nodded while he continued dusting the top of the refrigerator.

"Sir, I am a little scared. What if they come in hundreds like the villain war we had? What if they know who we are beyond our disguises? What If--" Starfire began with some fear in her voice. NW set her duster down on the counter, walked over to Starfire from behind, and he hugged her from behind to comfort her.

"Miss, they won't I promise. From what it sounds like it's only Joker, Slade and maybe a couple more. Don't worry Star I'll protect through thick in thin, through dusk to night," whispered NW warmly. Starfire's fears melted into easiness at his words and the warmth in his voice.

"I shall do the same for you," Starfire whispered affectionately as she turned around and hugged him. She buried her head in his chest. NW held her securely and he felt like he could hold her forever.

"I suggest you two break apart," came a voice from the door way. Starfire and NW turned to see WW standing in the doorway. NW and Starfire reluctantly broke apart to resume their duties. WW walked over to the sink to get a cup of water, as NW returned to his dusting. She walked back to Batman's room after she got a cup of water. NW looked at the clock on the wall; it read eleven fifty-five. He nervously began dusting on the side of the fridge. Starfire continued washing the dishes expectantly.

**Meanwhile**

Raven was still in the ceiling, with her head slightly poking out, CG had morphed into a fly and was sitting on Batman's nightstand next to his bed. Batman was pretending to be asleep. WW walked into the room with a glass of water in her left hand, she walked over to Batman's nightstand and set the water down next to CG. She walked over to Batman's dresser and began reorganizing his clothes, even though they didn't need it. WW looked at the clock in Batman's room and it read eleven fifty-nine. She immediately went back to folding his clothes in a nervous way. Suddenly you could hear a battle war cry from outside the building. Raven and WW looked alarmed. WW ran outside to find out what was going on. She saw Starfire fighting Joker in the kitchen. In the dining room, NW, HawkGirl, Superman, and Flash were taking on Slade. WW suddenly felt like a knife went through heart as she realized that there was more than one villain in the mansion.

"Bruce!" WW whispered in pure fear and alarm as she ran back inside Batman's room. As she entered the room she noticed that Harley Quinn and a few of Joker's soldiers were fighting Batman, Raven and CG.

"We should have known this wouldn't be this easy," said Harley as she was fighting and dodging Raven's attacks. She threw a smoke bomb down on the ground.

"Of course it's (cough) not going to be easy! We are thhheeee," said CG as he fainted in the dark. Everyone was coughing and couldn't see anything.

"Gar are you (cough) (cough)" said Raven as she used her powers to clear the smoke, opened the window and allowed the smoke to clear out. CG was laying on the floor and the end of Batman's bed. Raven ran to his side and propped him up to her chest.

"Garfield please be alright!" Raven pleaded in a desperate tone as she stroked his dark green hair. WW was sitting against the door with her hand over her mouth coughing as if she was still in the smoke. Batman walked over to WW some what quickly. CG opened his eyes and looked into Raven's eyes.

"I'm okay, I'm just feeling slightly weak and nauseous," CG replied in a weak tone. Raven hugged him great-fully.

"Thank god," Raven breathed happily.

"Diana are you okay?" Batman said in a slightly concerned tone as he extended his hand to her.

"I'm fine," said WW in a serious tone as she took Batman's hand in hers and stood up on unsteady legs. Batman sensed that she was hiding the truth.

"Where is every--" WW began as the door flew opened suddenly revealing...

I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. Please read and review. It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you! My next story 'Cast Away' will begin after I finish this story. I plan to finish this story around chapter twenty-four or chapter twenty-five. It might be less than that though. I'm not entirely sure. The story descriptions for 'Cast Away' are in my last chapter.

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan.


	22. More Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I'm giving up on the disclaimer. Lol.

I'm terribly sorry for not updating in weeks. I've been so busy with Tennis, Baseball and school. Plus I wasn't really inspired to keep on writing.

Thank you: Blue Ten, Sunny724, and SailorSaturntheSilencer for reviewing my last two chapters.

**Chapter 22**

**More Trouble**

"Where is every--" WW began as the door flew opened suddenly revealing NW and Starfire. CG stood up warily as he extended his hand to Raven to help her up. Raven took his hand in hers and allowed CG to pull her up. WW, Batman, NW and Starfire walked towards each other and met in the middle of the room.

"Flash, and Superman are fighting Slade," said NW tightly and he clenched his fists, then he relaxed them.

"How come you're not fighting Slade, Nightwing?" asked CG in a slightly surprised voice, as he glanced at Raven, and then back at NW.

"I had convinced him not to harm, or get harmed by Slade any more," Starfire replied. NW looked each of them with anger raw in his eyes.

"Are there anymore villains in here?" WW asked as she walked passed everyone, stood in the door way and watched Flash and Superman beat up Slade. Flash was carrying some really strong rope in his hands and was tying Slade up quickly while Superman pinned him down.

"Watch what you say Princess!" said a cold male voice. WW turned her head in the direction of the voice. Before she had time to react a fist punched her hard in the jaw. WW flew back hard and hit the dinning room table. She was laying on it.

"Uh," WW opened her eyes, and rolled out of the way of another fist that was coming her way. WW looked at the man after jumping off the table, stood about twelve feet away and noticed it was Joker. NW, Starfire, Batman, CG, and Raven, all jumped on Joker from behind and pinned him down. Flash ran by with another rope and tied up Joker too.

"You guys always take life too seriously," Joker said bitterly, and half sarcastically. Raven shook her head, and walked off with CG. Superman and Flash walked over to the group. Superman was carrying Slade tied up in a really strong rope over his left shoulder. HawkGirl, SuperGirl, and GL walked over to them in a brisk manner.

"I think that is everyone," said SuperGirl as she looked at NW. Joker glared at SuperGirl so harshly that it could have made her jump in surprise.

"How did you guys know of our plan?" "You really aren't as bright as you claim, you know," Slade hissed irritably. Starfire shook her head for a moment. "I'm going to call the police." NW nodded gratefully. Starfire flew to the kitchen to make the call.

"Where's Harley?" HawkGirl asked the Joker. "How should I know? She does what ever she pleases. I'm not going to control her." He replied in a dull tone.

"You should know, since she works for you!" replied Superman. WW couldn't help but wonder if they really knew if it was her that had found out about their plan. Four minutes later, Starfire walked in a fast motion to NW. "I've made the phone call," she announced in an urgent way. WW walked back into the room that Batman was staying in. She stood in the door way, saw that he was looking at a picture and he was sitting on his bed.

"Bruce?" Batman looked a little bit nervous as he looked up from the picture and saw her looking at him. He had changed into his regular Batman suit.

"I'm fine Diana." He replied in a tight voice as he got up of his bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the drawer and gently set the picture inside. WW walked over to him.

"Bruce wh--" She began in a concerned manner. "Never mind." Batman walked straight passed her and out of the room. She walked to the dresser and opened the drawer and picked up the picture. She noticed it was of his family. She turned the picture over and saw the writing, 'My family, 1965 – 1977.' _"This must be what he was hiding from me..." _ She thought in a surprised state of thought. She opened the drawer again to put the picture back.

"Diana." She turned and saw Batman looking at her from the door way. "Bruce, I'm sorry." He walked over to her, and took the picture from her hand in a forceful manner.

"I don't want you looking through my personal belongings again. Do you understand?" Batman hissed. WW looked into his masked eyes for a moment. "You're right I had no right. My curiosity got the best of me. I'm sorry," she replied in a modest manner. He shook his head for a moment, as if to clear some thought from his mind.

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted," he replied as he put the picture back in a drawer. WW nodded briskly and walked out to the battle scene.

Starfire looked out the window for a moment. "They are here," she announced. NW smiled. "Thanks Star." Starfire loved the way he smiled at her. His smile was so handsome, and just for her it seemed. Starfire smiled in return.

"I'll tell Cyborg," said Raven, who came right behind them. CG blushed slightly, as he looked past Raven. "I forgot to tell Cyborg anything." The sides of Raven's mouth twitched in annoyance.

"That's why I'm telling him," she replied in an 'it's okay' tone as she turned around, and walked to the stairs that led to the roof. CG ran after Raven. GL walked quietly towards NW.

"I think that's everyone. No one showed up, and is coming. I see that you found Slade, and Joker," said GL with a hint of amusement in his voice. Starfire looked to her right and noticed that all the heroes and heroines that had came from their hiding place, were in their hero uniforms and were walking towards them like they were off to fight in a war. The front door opened and five or six men from the S.W.A.T team walked over to Flash and Superman. Flash handed Joker over, while Superman handed over Slade.

"Is that all of them?" asked one of the S.W.A.T team members. "I believe so, but don't keep your hopes up," answered HawkGirl in a serious voice as she clutched her mace slightly tighter than before.

"Some of us will stay, while the rest of use will turn these two in," he replied. Starfire walked outside, to Bruce's garden. The garden was surrounded by a beautiful deep green pond. She sat on a bench that was about five three away from the pond and watched the fish swimming around. _"Why is it that I don't feel like I want to fight anymore? I should... but I don't. I guess I need some time to think while they are organizing this," _Starfire thought sadly.

"Are you okay?" Starfire knew it was Nightwing's voice. She didn't look up or reply. Nightwing leisurely walked in front of the bench and stood in front of the pond.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked gently as he gazed at the pond. Starfire couldn't help but smile. "Yes it is," she replied in awe. He walked over to the bench and sat down next to her.

"Do you know what's more beautiful?" he asked as he took Starfire's right hand in his left and messaged her hand with his right. Starfire felt her sadness melt away, by his tone and expression.

"The garden?" "No, you." Nightwing in a caring way pulled Starfire forward and kissed her affectionately on the lips. He held her in a secure hug. "What's wrong, Star? You can tell me anything," he whispered in a reassuring tone. Before she knew it, she whispered to him, "Richard, for some reason I don't wish to fight anymore. I'd rather settle down and start a family."

"I know. I've been thinking about that for a while now," he replied in a rather sad tone. "But the city needs us, Star."

"I know, I know. Could we go on a vacation?" she teased lightly.

"When we're married, I promise." Nightwing smiled against her ruby red hair. Starfire closed her eyes for a moment and dreamed about their wedding night together.

I added a romantic ending to this chapter. I must say, without Blue Ten's help I'd still be making a lot of mistakes. Thank you again, my friend. In the next couple chapters, you all will get what you have been waiting for. I'll let you guess, a wedding or another fight between good verses evil. I'm sorry for the suspense. I'd really, appreciate a review with constructive criticism, please. Thank you all very much for being so patient with me.

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	23. Going Home

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't. Nightwing & Starfire, Changeling & Raven and Cyborg & Bumble Bee.

I know what you guys are thinking. 'She continued the story. Hallelujah!' lol. I'm sorry, I've been very busy lately and I was almost afraid that I'd have to stop continuing the story, but now you guys get the last chapter of this story. I know you guys didn't come here to read my excuses. Enjoy! Here is the final chapter of this story. I hope you guy will have a nice break and a happy new year!

**Chapter 23**

**Going Home**

Raven walked slowly out of the mansion, stopped just outside the door and looked at the couple for a moment. At first neither Starfire nor NW noticed her. Raven crossed her arms over her chest in exasperation. She had a serious expression on her face that showed she was pretty distraught about something. Her blackish purple hair glowed beautifully in the sunlight as the light trickled onto her head and neck. NW slowly released Starfire and looked up at Raven curiously. He sat up straight and wasn't leaning against the bench and longer.

Raven cleared her throat as she met his gaze sternly and spoke, "Something doesn't seem right. Joker and everyone else are hiding something." Starfire straightened up and looked at Raven with a mixture of emotions that seemed almost hard to read.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, being careful to not show any emotion but concern. NW watched Starfire carefully out the corner of his left eye and then his full gaze returned to Raven. Raven didn't move at all, what so ever. She looked even more annoyed than before.

"Can't you sense it?!" Raven hissed; her voice was like venom before she added, "it won't do any good to interrogate them now anyway because they are all being loaded into the vehicles for Gothum jail and if we interfere, Jump City won't look good at all in the Gothum government's eyes." She finished speaking in a defeated voice. Starfire looked a bit confused for a moment and then after a little bit of thought, she seemed to apprehend what Raven meant. NW stood up, stretched with both of his arms in the air above his head as if he was reaching for the sky.

"Yeah, I'm sure if they need us, they'll call us." NW's tone sounded relieved as he spoke. Starfire nodded in reply, her face lightened up a bit. As soon as NW walked calmly over to the mansion where Raven was standing in front of, Starfire had decided to follow him inside. Raven still looked tense, but she didn't move even though NW and Starfire both wanted in. The couple walked up to Raven and stood side by side about three feet away from Raven, patiently waiting for her to move.

"Sorry, but no one is allowed in. The S.W.A.T team is searching the whole place and they don't want to deal with people inside." Raven looked at the parking lot over Starfire's orangey tan shoulder. NW and Starfire looked over at the T-Car and noticed for the first time a swarm of all the heroes talking around the T-Car. Surrounding the T-Car and the heroes in a square like pattern were four medium S.W.A.T team vehicles that looked like each of them were the size of an average sized ambulance. The colors of the vehicles were grayish white. The members of the S.W.A.T team were pushing a couple villains at a time into each one. They were too far away to be identified on what precisely was going on.

"Perhaps we should go to our friends," Starfire suggested as she, Raven and NW all exchanged glances. Through the window of the mansion's door, NW could see Superman talking to Batman. Superman looked a little angry, while Batman looked emotionless. The only sound that could be heard was the faint murmur of their voices that came from inside. Both men were standing near the door but took no notice to anyone outside the door that separated them from the younger heroes. NW returned his gaze to his friend and fiancée.

"We should go see what they are up to," agreed NW reassuringly. Raven watched NW curiously for a moment, but only nodded in response. The three of them headed down the smooth large path that was wide enough for the three of them to walk side by side with NW in the middle of the girls on. The path wasn't paved, but it was only textured by flat dark brown dirt. As they got closer to the paved parking lot area, they could see Cyborg talking to someone on his communicator. The communicator was built directly into his right arm near. Cyborg stood right in the middle of the open gate doors. The Gate doors were wide open like two magnets repelling each other. Cyborg's whole body looked relieved, but still held a serious composure. When the trio got closer, they could tell he was done talking when he clicked the screen on his right arm by using his left hand's index finger.

Sensing their presence, he looked up at NW and said, "The captain just hold me that they don't need out help and the Justice League can take care of it from here." Together, Cyborg, NW, Starfire and Raven walked casually over to the others and told them what Cyborg had told them.

"I agree, I think we'll handle it from here. I'll go tell Bats and Supes," said Flash, a second before he zipped to and inside the mansion in a blink of an eye, literally. Before anyone had time to reply, Flash sprinted back using his speedy abilities.

"Before anyone goes in there, let me warn you." His voice was ominous and his face entailed some frustrations as he spoke, "Bats isn't in any mood to talk and Superman is the same way. They were arguing when I entered the room."

"Thanks for telling us, Wally," GL replied.

"We all know that they never really got along. Hopefully it'll subside," HawkGirl's voice was quiet, as if she was deep in thought about something.

"We should get going then," spoke CG in a friendly yet usually cautious tone. The League nodded and slowly began to descend; breaking away from the Titans. Starfire waved with her left hand in a friendly gesture while leaning her body and resting her right hand on the hood of the T-Car.

"Hey guys, we should meet up again sometime," CG shouted as he gave a little solute with his right hand's index and middle fingers to the League.

Flash, who was the closest League member to the Titans, turned around suddenly and replied, "We should, but next time we're going to my place." CG grinned boyishly to the fellow hero; eagerly he opened the door behind the driver's side of the vehicle and hopped in.

Raven turned her gaze to Cyborg who looked a little distraught about something. "Victor, do you want me to drive for you?" Raven asked wearily as she looked at Cyborg with some concern in her eyes. Cyborg, in response, rubbed both of his eyes with his right hand gingerly from exhaustion.

"Thanks a lot Rae," replied Cyborg in a relieved voice. He glanced at the other two Titans right before he walked quickly, almost sprinting, to the seat next to Raven. CG had an annoyed expression on his face for he had apparently heard the whole conversation and as a result, he eyed Cyborg carefully. The green changeling was leaning his whole body against the back seat, with his seat belt strapped on while he had his arms crossed over his chest. NW and Starfire walked in a leisure way in front and the T-Car so they could get to a seat next to CG. NW was about two feet ahead of Starfire so he opened the door behind the seat Cyborg as currently in. Starfire thanked NW, by affectionately kissing his cheek before she climbed in. After Starfire settled herself in her seat, NW stepped inside, sat down and closed the door. As soon as everyone got settled in their seats, Raven backed the car up carefully, drove forward towards the highway and began the journey home.

"And don't _anyone_ ask me if we're there yet unless you want to get hurt or left behind," Raven meant exactly what she said.

I'm finally done with this story. I tried to be a little different and not go to anyone's point of view but the readers. That was hard to pull of, but I did it. Sorry for a short chapter, but that's it and I'm not continuing it because I'm having a bit of trouble keeping up with this while doing school work at the same time. Since my current schedule is outrageous, I'm not going to writing anymore major stories for a while except maybe some one shots during the weekend. I hope you guys liked the story and please read and review because reviews are a wonderful ending to a day.

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


End file.
